Convivencia Principesca
by Nasuasda
Summary: La idea loca de un muerto pone patas arriba el mundo de leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones. No queda títere con cabeza que se salve de la imaginación del antiguo director. Draco se convierte en príncipe y Hermione pasa a ser su sirvienta personal. "¿Bueno, Malfoy? Tú no sabes ser bueno." Hermione no sabe lo que pueden acarrear esas simples palabras. TN/LL. BZ/GW. y más.
1. Tranquila

Bueeeeno... hola :)

éste es mi primer Dramione, a ver si gusta... jeje

Ha sido, más que nada, presa de un arrebato mío sin siquiera consciencia por mi parte jeje

uuuuufffff, estoy nerviosa... bueno, en principio es un oneshot. Pero ya me estoy viendo algo muy buueno que podría llegar a ser una historia más larga que un simple capitulo.

Según lo que me digan en sus reviews (xq espero recibir reviews porfaaaaaaaaaa) continuaré la historia. Sino se quedara como mi primer Dramiones, en oneshot. y he de decir que estoy muy orgullosa de él :)

sin más, el fic^^

* * *

- **Tranquila, Granger. Seré bueno.**

- **¿Bueno, Malfoy?** - Hermione sonrió con malicia, imitando a la perfección la sonrisa marca registrada de los Malfoy- **Tú no sabes ser bueno.**

En el momento mismo en el que las dichosas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de haber dicho nada. Malfoy la miraba directamente a los ojos, con furia. Su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo, dura como el acero. La miró impasible, totalmente sereno y calmo, tan calmo como se puede estar antes de que se avecine el huracán.

- **Malfoy, yo…**

- **Desnúdate.**

- **¿Q- Q- Q- Qué…?** - logró articular la ojimiel sin creer lo que oía.

- **He dicho que te desnudes, Granger. No me gusta repetir las cosas.** - Malfoy comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Con cada paso que daba el joven hacia adelante, la muchacha retrocedía uno hacia atrás. Hermione comenzaba a asustarse, y mucho. _Vamos, Hermione. Sólo discúlpate y ya está. Se calmara y no pasará nada, ¡como si nada hubiera pasado! Y entonces podrás salir corriendo y esconderte en el primer sitio que veas._ La ojimiel deseaba que fuera posible algo así.

- **Mal-…**

- **Si no te desnudas, lo haré yo por ti Granger** - la interrumpió el ojigris, arrinconándola contra la pared.

- **¡Atrévete si quiera a tocarme hurón!** - contestó ella enfadada. Error, se supone que si estas entre la espada y la pared no es bueno cabrear a la espada, ¿verdad? - **¡No pienso desnudarme!, ¡y tu no lo harás tampoco! **- Tampoco es buena idea cabrear a un tipo que te odia desde que te vio por primera vez, y que ahora te tiene entre sus brazos y a su merced ¡Por muy bien que se estuviera en ellos!

- **Granger** - susurró él amenazador a centímetros de la cara de Hermione. Su voz ronca, removió las entrañas de la muchacha - **Soy un chico malo, ¿recuerdas?** - le agarró la cara con una mano, haciéndole daño y obligándola a ver su mirada glacial - **Y ahora soy un príncipe con todas las de la ley, no soy sólo el Príncipe de la Casa Slytherin.** - apresó sus muñecas - **tú eres mi sirvienta personal… Puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Si no haces lo que yo te ordene, si no cumples mis expectativas, si no satisfaces mis necesidades. Es decir, si no cumples con tu deber de sirvienta para con tu príncipe** - le soltó el rostro, bajando la mano hasta uno de sus pechos y agarrándolo con fuerza.

- **Puedo castigarte como mejor me parezca y nadie podrá decirme lo contrario. Nadie podrá reprochármelo. Mucho menos venir a salvarte. Porque ahora eres mía. Y ni siquiera ese viejo loco podrá hacer nada, porque ha sido su idea la que habrá desencadenado todo** - apretó con más fuerza. Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor - **Eres mía, ****_Hermione._** - susurró en su oído, su voz ronca, sus labios rozando el lóbulo de la ojimiel - **Tú me perteneces ahora, ¿lo comprendes?**

Hermione tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta. ¿era suya? Sí, esa estúpida idea loca de Dumbledore había desencadenado semejante situación, como bien había dicho el rubio. No podía hacer nada, sus amigos no podrían ayudarla, bastantes problemas tendrían ya. Estaba sola, contra una serpiente. No una serpiente cualquiera, no. Contra la serpiente Malfoy. El chico que había hecho de su estancia en el colegio una miseria. El chico que la había insultado desde el primer día de segundo curso. El imbécil que había visto como la loca de Bellatrix la torturaba en Malfoy Manor, impasible. Estaba completamente sola, a su merced, lo mirara por donde lo mirara… Malfoy podría hacerle lo que quisiera y no podría hacer nada. No tenían magia, y sin magia, el chico le ganaba fácilmente. Era más alto, grande y fuerte que ella.

- **Responde** - el rubio se estaba impacientando por su silencio. Pero Hermione no es que no quisiera responder, es que no podía ¿verdad? Porque el rubio la tenía presa de las muñecas, alzándolas por encima de su cabeza y elevando sus pechos. La tenía presa de las piernas, entrelazadas entre las propias piernas del ojigris. Pero su boca estaba libre, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces por qué no reaccionaba!

_Oh, sí_. No reaccionaba porque estaba en shock, Malfoy había soltado su pecho para llevar la mano entre ambos cuerpos, le había subido la falda y la estaba tocando ahí, ¡_ahí_! ¿se puede decir que la tocaba bruscamente cuando Hermione no lo sentía de esa manera en absoluto? De hecho, empezaba a sentir pequeñas descargas que empezaban en su sexo y se extendían por todo el cuerpo de la ojimiel. No se dio cuenta de que jadeaba y gemía como poseída hasta que Malfoy dejó de tocarla y dejo de escuchar su propia voz gimiendo y jadeando. Eso sí fue brusco… ¡se sentía tan bien!

- **Parece que te divierte la situación, Granger.** - sonrisa ladeada marca Malfoy - **¿Acaso quieres que termine el trabajo? ¿Quieres que te folle? **- sus ojos de hielo quemaban a Hermione, no sabía qué responder, qué decir, qué hacer. Su sexo la llamaba con urgencia, para que lo siguieran trabajando. ¡_Dios!_ - **Si quieres que continúe tendrás que chuparme la polla.**

- **¡Ni de coña! ¡No pienso hacer lo que te venga en…!** - a Hermione le habría gustado seguir maldiciendo al rubio y a todos sus antepasados, descendientes y a quién sabe más. Pero los finos labios del ojigris le cerraron la boca con mucha más precisión que unas acertadas palabras, o la mano. El beso era brusco, fuerte, violento. Pero se sentía tan ¿bien? Sí, a pesar de la situación… se sentía bien.

Malfoy le mordió el labio con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocándole un gemido a Hermione que abrió los labios en claro signo de protesta. Él aprovechó la ocasión para meterle la lengua de golpe. Eso consiguió sacar otro suspiro por parte de la muchacha. Pero no, ella no iba a quedarse atrás. No,no,no,no… ella era Hermione Granger, era una Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, había ayudado el año pasado a derrotar al Ser Oscuro. No iba a quedarse atrás ¡De ninguna manera!

Le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión ferviente con que lo recibía ella. Enroscó sus piernas en la cadera del rubio, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Las lenguas golpeaban y retrocedían en un baile violento, excitante, brutal… Llevaban su propio ritmo, desafiándose mutuamente, intentando tomar el control del beso. Ganaban terreno con la misma facilidad con que lo perdían. Malfoy soltó sus muñecas para agarrar la nuca de Hermione con fuerza, acercando sus bocas más aún, impidiendo que se separara ni un milímetro, mientras la otra mano descansaba en la baja espalda de la muchacha, acercándola a su más que excitado sexo. Hermione gimió, gimió al notar la erección del rubio que aumentaba su propia excitación. Las manos, ahora libres, quedaron entrelazadas entre el fino cabello del rubio, estirando de ellos. El ojigris no pareció notarlo ¿o tal vez sí?, ya que su erección aumentó aún más si cabe.

Los incontrolables gemidos de Granger, que le acercara hacia ella en lugar de apartarlo, que estuviera tan excitada como él, por él… Lo estaba volviendo loco. Draco no recordaba una chica que lo volviera tan loco como Granger, no recordaba sentirse tan excitado. _¡Estaba perturbado!_ Ella, era la única mujer a la que deseaba matar y amar con la misma intensidad. Matar, sí. Amar, sí. No recordaba desde cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde, ni por qué pero Hermione Granger se había convertido, sin saberlo, en su anhelado sueño y pesadilla más terrorífica. No había hora, minuto o segundo del día en que no pensara en ella. Si ella supiera… que la deseaba interiormente con la misma pasión con que la odiaba de puertas hacia fuera, que había estado a punto, _¡a punto!_, de matar a su propia tía por tocar lo que le pertenecía a él por derecho propio. Porque sí, Draco Malfoy estaba seguro al cien por cien de que Hermione Granger era suya, y ahora el loco chiflado al que no pudo matar le daba la razón. Irónico. Nunca se había sentido así. Y se sentía tan condenadamente bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Bien, porque estaba seguro que podría convencerla para llegar hasta el final. Mal, porque estaba seguro que podría convencerla para llegar hasta el final.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no porque la chica se aferrara a él con uñas y dientes, que lo hacía. Sino porque le resultaba una autentica tortura dejar de sentirla, dejar de saborearla. Pero debía hacerlo, o se arrepentiría más tarde - **Pareces más dispuesta ahora a chuparme la polla, Granger** - sí, eso la enfadaría lo suficiente para alejarla de él. ¡_Bingo!_ Los ojos avellana de la muchacha pasaron del deseo… a la realidad. Hermione comprendió quién era él y quién era ella. Comprendió que era muy mala idea lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y que si continuaba así, éste último año en Hogwarts sería el peor de todos. Porque habría sido capaz de darle placer a él, porque habría sido capaz de chuparle su sexo y dejar que se lo chupara a ella. Porque le habría dado libre acceso a su más grande intimidad, aquella que era sagrada. ¿Podría ser ese año el peor de todos? Sí ¿Por culpa de la burla del chico al saberse el primero? No. ¿Por culpa de un corazón roto? Sí. Vio que de alguna manera retorcida e ilógica podría llegar a enamorarse del rubio que la acosaba constantemente.

Con la mirada gacha y sin decir nada soltó el agarre que mantenía en el cabello y la cadera del ojigris. Con la misma postura abatida, recogió su camisa y su falda, que en algún momento del encuentro había perdido sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Desde luego. El rubio cumplía sus promesas, había estado a un suspiro de desnudarla por completo. Se vistió rápidamente, sin mirar al chico con el que antes compartía tan fogoso encuentro y salió por la puerta. Deseando poder olvidar ese breve instante, deseando que él lo olvidara también… Pero, deseando con la misma fuerza que volviera a producirse un encuentro similar e igual de fogoso.

Porque Draco Malfoy podía ser el único ser humano que la sacaba de sus casillas. El único que la ponía contras las cuerdas y le hacía sacar lo peor de ella. Pero Draco Malfoy, para bien o para mal, era el único ser humano que la había hecho arder con tanta fuerza. El único que le había hecho sentir semejante pasión.

* * *

y aquí está!

hasta aqui llegamos, jeje

ya saben, reviews porfaaaaa y decirme si os gustaría seguir leyendo, averiguar cómo ha pasado todo y lo qué continuara, qué habra hecho Dumbledore para crear esta situacion... jejejejjejeje

soy buena creando curiosidad¿? espero que si jeje

un saludo,

Nasu


	2. Mal Peor que mal

**holaaa :D**

**recibí muchos reviews, estoy sorprendida y extasiada!**

**muchas gracias a todas/os por los reviews, los follows y los favorite. me puse a dar saltitos cada vez que veia uno^^**

**y bueno aqui estamos! no me os murais! que continuaré con la historia, a ver q sale :P**

**y si esto se guarda bien, hay unos pequeños cambios, sobre el apellido Weasley, que el ordenador no queria corregir, y la hermanas Greengrass. Daphne es la mayor y Astoria la peque. (si alguien encuentra más errores, comentarlo sin miedo ;P )**

**los reviews los respondo mas abajo^^ yyyyyy... sin más, el cap^^**

* * *

¿Mal? Sí, Hermione se sentía mal. Pero mal era quedarse corto, porque ahora se encontraba peor que mal, ¿cierto? Porque no podía evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la barbilla y, posteriormente, el cuello. Porque Hermione no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran, que sus piernas temblaran, que toda ella temblara. Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo Hermione Granger se sentía como debe sentirse un flan. Tembloroso.

Aunque quisiera, que quería. No podía dejar de pensar en los labios del rubio, besándola, en su cuerpo, amoldándose al de ella, en sus manos, acariciándola. Resultaba irónico, retorcido e ilógico, todo junto y a la vez, que su peor enemigo fuese el único capaz de hacerle sentir tan viva y tan muerta a la vez. Viva, porque al lado de Malfoy, con sus insultos y sus retos, Hermione Granger se convertía en Hermione Granger. Pasaba de ser una rata de biblioteca a un león enfurecido y enardecido. El ojigris era el único con el que podía mantener discusiones atrayentes, ninguno de los dos quería perder y eso era… Para Hermione esas eran las mejores discusiones. Sin saberlo, la castaña cayó en la cuenta de que, inconscientemente, siempre había buscado enfrentarse al rubio. Si no, ¿por qué narices le había desafiado de esa manera? Más aún, ¿por qué el rubio había actuado como si le hubiese dado una bofetada? ¿Muerta? Muerta, porque al lado de Malfoy, con sus insultos y sus retos, una parte de Hermione Granger moría. Hermione se sentía muerta por dentro cada vez que veía al rubio, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo. Pero así era, cada vez que veía a su hurón oxigenado particular una parte de ella moría por dentro. ¿Tendría que replantearse el hecho de no volver a verlo? Pero entonces, ¿cómo conseguiría sentirse bien con cada vez que discutían? Más aún, ¿cómo conseguiría aprobar ese curso?

No podía mas, la castaña se dejó caer en uno de los interminables pasillos de esa nueva torre que ahora compartiría con su peor enemigo. Sólo alcanzaba a pensar incoherencias, no conseguía hilar un pensamiento con otro, ¡era desquiciante! Ese hurón malnacido le había callado la boca, no con el beso, que también. Sino con sus últimas palabras, porque a Hermione le habían dolido, ¿cierto? Porque esa opresión que sentía en el pecho, tan cerca del corazón, significaba que la había herido, ¿verdad? _Genial _¡Más incoherencias! ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?! ¿Cómo podía no saber si el maldito rubio la hería (o no) con sus palabras?

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione decidió que no podía pensar en eso de una forma racional, simplemente sería un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Asique no pensaría más en eso, porque en las pesadillas no se piensa una y otra y otra vez, porque eso sería masoquista, ¿no? Pensar en algo que te hace daño no es bueno, ¿verdad? Nada bueno, desde luego. Pero entonces… por qué sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa habitación _"Tranquila, Granger. Seré bueno"_. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Esas dos malditas frases entraron en un pequeño bucle en el pequeño cerebro de Hermione y no dejaban que ésta se escapara ni se escondiera. Su propia mente la atacaba, ¡genial! Podía haber huido del rubio real, pero su voz seguía resonando en los oídos de la ojimiel. Se encogió como pudo en medio del pasillo, llorando y tapándose los oídos. ¿Mal? Sí, Hermione estaba mal, peor que mal.

Mal. Peor que mal. Todo le había salido peor que mal. ¿Por qué narices la puñetera sangresucia no le había dicho nada? Se había alejado, sí. Él quería que se alejara, sí. Pero, joder… no quería que se fuera así. Quería verla furiosa, quería que se enfadara, que sus mejillas se sonrosaran por la vergüenza y le insultara. Quería que le dejara con la palabra en la boca, quería que lo desafiara, ¡incluso habría aceptado que le pegara! Pero no eso. Draco podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa, cualquiera. Menos lo que había ocurrido.

Verla cabizbaja, aunque fuera por culpa de él, pero vamos como casi siempre, ¿no? El cabrón malnacido de Draco Malfoy, al que todos conocían, del que todos sabían y _¡maldita sea! _Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. No podía evitar insultarla, ni desquitarla, ni enfadarla. ¿Por qué? Simple, de alguna forma se sentía realizado al verla fuera de sus casillas, se sentía extasiado siempre que se le hinchaban las mejillas y se le ponían rojas de la furia, o le regalaba una perfecta réplica digna de cualquier Slytherin y una sonrisa aún más Slytherin, o simplemente cuando fingía que él no existía y sólo había soplado el viento.

Pero maldita sea. Ahora Granger no lo había insultado, no lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y mucho menos lo había ignorado. No, la muy estúpida se había desinflado, parecía como muerta. Se había vestido y se había largado. Nada más, ni una mirada de superioridad, como si fuera mejor que él, ni una sonrisa ladeada, imitando la de Draco. Nada… No, solo la puta cabeza gacha y ya está. Se había ido, sin decir nada. Draco incluso podría jurar que había visto una lágrima traviesa por su rostro. Y eso no le hacía gracia, no le hacía sentirse satisfecho, mucho menos realizado. Mal. Peor que mal, Draco estaba peor que mal. La jugada le había salido peor que mal.

Sin saberlo, sin ser siquiera conscientes de ello, ambos chicos. Hermione y Draco. Granger y Malfoy. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Leona y serpiente. Los dos, juntos por sus pensamientos, separados también por ellos. Una y otro comenzaron a recordar qué les había llevado a esa situación que estaba mal. Peor que mal.

Era el primer día de Hogwarts ¿o debería decir noche? Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, recibiendo a los nuevos alumnos y, también, nuevas noticias. Albus Dumbledore, o tal vez no, ¿tal vez sólo era el retrato de Albus Dumbledore? flotaba en medio del Gran Comedor dispuesto a dar una noticia, a la vez que pedido, a sus alumnos. Pero ¿quiénes serian los alumnos elegidos? Los alumnos del antiguo 6º y 7º, que ahora eran los alumnos del nuevo 6º y 7º. Debido a la cruenta guerra, había pocos alumnos que el año pasado intentaran estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, muchos menos los que lo consiguieron, el estudiar. ¡Por lo que se decidió que todos los cursos se repetirían un año!

Después de la cena, el retrato del antiguo director se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero también buscando la mejor manera de decir lo que quería decir. Porque sí, Albus Dumbledore _quería_ decir algo, _quería_ pedir algo, y bien sabía ese hombre tan sabio que su idea _no_ iba a gustar.

- **¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts!** - se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor -** Como siempre, debo decir y recordar a nuevos y antiguos estudiantes que el Bosque Prohibido está, como su nombre indica, prohibido. Ruego que ningún alumno se acerque a la linde de ese bosque, por favor, por vuestra propia seguridad.** - volvió a aclararse la garganta, ¿nervioso? _Algo inaudito_, pensaron la mayoría de los estudiantes - **Como bien sabéis todos, este curso será un nuevo curso dirigido hacia la relación entre las distintas casas de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.**

¿De qué estaba hablando el director? Era imposible que nadie pensara en hacer algún lazo con un Slytherin. ¡Inaudito! ¡Inadmisible! ¡Imposible! ¿Se había vuelto loco por fin el profesor? Tal vez.

- **Para que estas nuevas amistades y relaciones entre las cuatro casas se den, Minerva y yo** - miró a la profesora que negó contundentemente con la cabeza, desentendiéndose del asunto - **Bueno, yo, en realidad** - continuó el director algo abatido - **he decidido hacer algo especial para los alumnos de 6º y 7º este año. Asique, por favor asistir mañana al atardecer aquí, al Gran Comedor, para que se os comuniquen vuestras tareas para este nuevo año. ¡Eso es todo!**

Antes siquiera de que alguien pudiera replicar, o si quiera pensar en lo que el antiguo director había dicho, Dumbledore ya había desaparecido y estaba en la seguridad del nuevo despacho de McGonagall. Una ola de murmullos, cada vez más fuerte, se extendió por los alumnos de 6º y 7º de las cuatro casas, que susurraban entre sí buscando información sobre lo que el profesor había dicho. Para su desgracia, nadie encontró ni una minúscula pista.

- **¿De qué crees que irá la charla sobre lo de hacer relaciones con los Slytherin?** - preguntaba Ronald Weasley al día siguiente y en la hora acordada mientras el trío dorado se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

- **No lo sé, Ron. Pero pronto saldremos de dudas** - respondió Harry Potter, el niño-que-sobrevivió, el Elegido, el favorito de Dumbledore, aquel que había vuelto de la muerte para ¡ironías de la vida, o de la muerte! acabar con el Señor Oscuro.

Traspasaron las grandes puertas que los adentraban al Gran Comedor. Vieron que todo seguía igual que siempre, sin ningún cambio. Las cuatro mesas alargadas que abarcaban a los alumnos de las distintas casas seguían allí, sin moverse ni cambiarse. Pero sí había algo distinto. Mientras los distintos alumnos iban hacia sus respectivas mesas observaron que la mesa de los profesores ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un enorme recipiente vacío y una larga pizarra sobre la que se podía leer "Grupo 1", "Grupo 2", "Grupo 3", "Grupo 4". ¿Qué era eso?

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron especulando ¿y quién no? sobre el recipiente y la pizarra.

- **¿Qué demonios es esa cosa tan grande?**

- **Es un recipiente, Ron.** - respondió la castaña, con ese tono de intelectual - **Parece una pecera enorme.**

- **¿Un pe- qué?**

- **Una pecera, Ron.** - contestó el ojiverde - **Los muggles las llenan de agua y meten a peces allí, como si fueran mascotas.**

- **¿Y para qué necesita Dumbledore una _petaca_?** - Hermione rodó los ojos, haciendo lo posible por no golpear a su pelirrojo amigo. Al hacerlo, su vista cayó en los finos papeles blancos y las largas plumas negras que había por toda la mesa. Se volvió, observando las otras mesas. Sí, esos papelitos estaban repartidos por todo el Gran Comedor. La pregunta era para qué servirían.

En la misma habitación, pero en la mesa de las serpientes había una conversación muy similar entre los pocos estudiantes que ese año estaban en Hogwarts. Pues muchos compañeros de Slytherin habían muerto, huían de la ley, o simplemente habían decidido no ir a Hogwarts. Sea como fuere, los Slytherin ahora se veían tremendamente mermados contra la furia y el dolor del resto de sus compañeros.

- **¿Qué querrá hacer ahora ese loco?** - se quejaba Blaise Zabini, completamente aburrido.

- **Quien sabe, pero eso de la unión de las casas…** - Theodore Nott estaba muy preocupado por el asunto, pero era completamente lógico y normal, ¿cierto? Pues los alumnos de Slytherin ahora debían pagar por los errores que cometieron sus padres y encontrarse en un grupo sólo frente a varios posible enemigos... no era buena idea. En absoluto.

Draco Malfoy ignoraba la conversación de sus amigos pasando toda su atención a cierta castaña que se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Había decidido que ese año cambiaría, sólo un poco, ella le había dado un buen motivo para cambiar pues lo había defendido en la vista del Ministerio. De cierto modo, el rubio se sentía en deuda con la ojimiel a la que había hecho la vida imposible, y que ésta hubiera dicho que sería capaz de perdonarlo... Draco sonrío, cada vez estaba más cerca de hacerla completamente suya. Sólo tenía que controlarse un poco, sólo eso.

Cuando todos los alumnos de 6º y 7º estuvieron en sus respectivas mesas el retrato de Dumbledore volvió a aparecer, junto a él iban la ahora directora McGonagall y el ahora subdirector Severus Snape.

- **¡Buenas noches a todos! Os preguntareis para qué es esto que hay aquí**. - dijo el anciano director señalando la pecera y la pizarra. - **Esto nos ayudará a formar grupos de manera aleatoria. En vuestras mesas tenéis pergamino y pluma. Escribid vuestros respectivos nombres para que podamos removerlos aquí. **

- **Perdone profesor Dumbledore pero, ¿para qué son los grupos?**

- **Ah, sí. Gracias por su observación señorita Granger. Veréis…** - sonrió a todos los presentes intentando mostrarse tranquilizador. Falló, los músculos de su cara estaban demasiado tensos y le salió una mueca forzada - **¡Haremos un trabajo de convivencia! Se asignarán cuatro grupos, de manera totalmente aleatoria, y estos grupos vivirán en pequeños espacios del bosque prohibido. Que se han adaptado para que podáis vivir con comodidad y sin ningún tipo de peligro** - aclaró antes de verse interrumpido nuevamente.

- **En los grupos habrá diferentes roles y cada alumno deberá cumplir con el rol que se le asigne. Los roles se asignarán ahora mismo, a la vez que se hagan los grupos** - Dumbledore volvió a adelantarse a la mano siempre alzada de Hermione Granger - **Vuestro grupo se convertirá en vuestro nuevo hogar, vuestra nueva casa, vuestros nuevos amigos y… vuestro nuevo equipo. Los partidos de quidditch como los conocíais anteriormente dejaran de existir durante este año.**

No se hicieron esperar las quejas por parte de todos los alumnos, sin importar la insignia que portasen.

- **¿Pero qué…?**

- **¡No puede hacer eso!**

- ¡**Ni lo piense!**

- **¡Imposible!**

Dumbledore, ¿o más bien su retrato? alzó la mano parando la avalancha de quejas, casi, _casi, _instantáneamente - **Tranquilos. He dicho que no será como vosotros lo concebís. Como también he dicho que vuestro grupo se convertirá en vuestro nuevo equipo, los grupos constarán de siete personas para que no haya inconvenientes con el juego. No obstante, **- se puso serio de repente, mirando a todos a través de sus gafas de media luna, rostro a rostro - **si sucede algún desafortunado infortunio, me veré en la obligación de cancelar toda la temporada de quidditch y nadie jugará. **

Un silencio sobrecogedor se impuso sobre el Gran Comedor, nadie se atrevía si quiera a respirar. ¿Desafortunado infortunio?, ¿Cancelar la temporada de quidditch? ¡Ése hombre se había vuelto loco! ¡¿Que pretendía hacerles para que ocurriera algún "desafortunado infortunio"?! ¿¡Cómo demonios podía tener la sangre fría de cancelar el quidditch!? Todos y cada uno de los rostros de los alumnos reflejaban terror, temor y curiosidad a partes iguales. Unos por el peligro, otros por el quidditch, muchos por ambos.

- **¡Pero bueno! No creo que algo así suceda** - dijo quitándole importancia al asunto con una de esas sonrisas de tahúr, de esas que sólo puede poner alguien que sabe sus cartas y las tuyas, y sabe lo que tu harás y tiene diez movimientos para contrarrestar los dos únicos que se te puedan pasar por la mente. **- Mientras escribís vuestros nombres y los ponéis en este maravilloso recipiente os explicaré los roles de los grupos.**

Un pequeño revuelo silencioso en el que los alumnos, atentos a las palabras de su antiguo director, escribían sus nombres y se levantaban para meterlos en esa pecera gigante.

- **Bien **- se frotó las manos satisfecho - **Los grupos, como ya he dicho, constarán de no menos de siete personas. Serán cuatro los grupos que haremos y se elegirá a sus participantes de manera aleatoria. Cada grupo vivirá en una pequeña región del bosque prohibido que ha sido adecuada a vuestras necesidades. En este trabajo de convivencia, que debéis aprobar para pasar curso...** - sonrió malicioso, cada vez les daba menos motivos para protestar.

- **Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo aprobaremos el trabajo?**

- **A eso voy señorita Granger… Se realizarán varias pruebas, no sabréis de qué tratan, cuántos participantes deberán realizarlas, dónde se realizarán o de qué tratarán hasta el día anterior a que dichas pruebas se realicen… Deberéis superar todas las pruebas o, como mínimo más de la mitad, para aprobar el trabajo de convivencia. Las pruebas se realizarán, como la elección de los grupos, de manera aleatoria. Cada grupo tendrá dos líderes, un príncipe y una princesa. **- los alumnos alucinaban por momentos. -** Este trabajo es muy especial. Porque tiene dos partes, una es la convivencia dentro de los roles que deberán mantener, y la otra es la realización correcta de las pruebas. **

- **la convivencia se realizará en los espacios del bosque prohibido que se os haya asignado, y no podréis salir de estos bajo ningún concepto. Se os retiraran la magia y las varitas** - nuevamente revuelo de protestas, parecía que fueran a rebanarle la cabeza a ese maldito retrato que se burlaba de ellos. - **¡Silencio!... Como decía, se os retirarán las varitas y la magia. Una vez a la semana, un jefe de cada casa irá a vuestras torres asignadas y os darán un resumen de las clases. Será entonces, y frente al profesor, cuando podréis realizar magia para vuestras tareas y trabajos del colegio.**

- **Mientras tanto, aprenderéis a convivir unos a otros, ayudándoos mutuamente para sobrevivir. Porque ningún elfo doméstico limpiará, cocinará o ayudará a los grupos de alguna forma a menos que sea una emergencia. Ninguno.** - explicó el profesor Severus Snape mirando severamente a todos, retándolos a que le llevaran la contraria.

- **Ahora, ¡Pasemos a explicar el funcionamiento de los equipos!** - continuó Dumbledore más contento ante la falta _forzada_ de replicas -** la base de los grupos se fundamentará en la Edad Media muggle. El príncipe y la princesa tendrán un escudero y una doncella, respectivamente. Ambos, príncipe y escudero, y princesa y doncella convivirán en la misma habitación, como antiguamente se hacía. Los sirvientes deberán realizar todo lo que su amo les ordene, pida o sugiera.** - nuevo intento de queja, Dumbledore levantando la mano para pararlos, _de nuevo_ - **De esta manera, aprenderéis la importancia del respeto. Los amos no deberán propasarse con sus sirvientes, pudiendo estos denunciarlo a los profesores. Pero, mucho me temo, que si algo así sucediera todo el grupo quedaría suspendido. Además de estos cuatro roles, también habrá una ama de llaves y dos caballeros. **

- **A pesar de basarse en las relaciones y vestimentas propias de la Edad Media, **- continuó McGonagall - **poseeréis utensilios muggles de última generación que os permitirán realizar las tareas del hogar sin grandes problemas... Los que no sepáis utilizarlos aprenderéis a hacerlo y espero que todos contribuyáis a que vuestra convivencia se vea mutuamente facilitada y mejorada. **

- **Creo que eso es todo, asique… ¡Pasaremos a realizar los grupos! ¡Cuando os nombre juntaros para que un elfo os traslade a vuestros nuevos aposentos! **- Dumbledore sonrió entusiasmado. Fue el único.

- **Draco** - dijo Pansy sensualmente, rezumando inocencia y buen-intencionalismo por cada poro de su piel. El ojigris se volvió a mirarla, osco. No le hacía ninguna gracia la locura de ese viejo chiflado - **Si tú me ayudas con mi nueva conquista, yo te ayudo con tu amor platónico.**

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies, literalmente, y la boca también, mentalmente. Puesto que en menos de una fracción de segundo se había, puesto su acostumbrada máscara de hierro que impedía a cualquier emoción salir a su rostro. - **¿Perdona? Pansy, querida, no sé a qué te refieres.**

La morena sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, captar la atención del rubio. Susurró conspiradora - **Conozco a Dumbledore lo suficiente para decir que te pondrá con Granger, por mucha aleatoriedad que él diga que hay… **- parecía la profesora Trelawney relatando un suceso apocalíptico que seguro sucedería - **Asique, digamos que, si tú me ayudas con cierta conquista que tengo en mente… yo te ayudare con Granger.**

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda con Granger? Suponiendo que quiera tirármela, claro.** - preguntó el ojigris con notas de sarcasmo en la voz.

- **Que es Granger. Jamás caerá rendida a tus encantos. Tienes que ser un buen chico, tratarla gentilmente… Draco, tú no sabes hacer nada de eso, no con Granger.**

- **¿Insinúas que no se portarme bien con Granger?**

- **No, querido, afirmo que no puedes ser un buen chico frente a Granger.** - ¡herida abierta, tocada y aplastada! Draco sabía muy bien lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse sereno frente a la castaña, más aún que no siempre lo conseguía, pero jamás lo admitiría. Optó por cambiar de estrategia.

- **¿Quién es tu nueva conquista?**

- **Eso es algo que me reservo. Digamos que tu te portas bien con Granger y yo obtendré un pequeño beneficio. Además, eres mi mejor amigo Draco…** - Pansy sonrió pícara - **¿Hacemos el trato o no?** - el rubio se lo pensó un momento, ¿qué podía perder? Ya tenía el odio de la ojimiel y, sinceramente, se lo había ganado a pulso. No podría hacer nada que empeorara su relación con ella, ¿verdad? Además, también estaba el hecho de que era poco probable que les tocara juntos… Asintió. Asintió justo en el momento que escuchó su nombre de los labios del retrato del antiguo director.

- **Del 2º Grupo: Príncipe, Draco Malfoy… Princesa, Pansy Parkinson… Escudero, Hermione Granger** - _imposible_. Hermione se encontró con la fría mirada de Malfoy y su sonrisa ladeada. _¡Estaba perdida!_ - **Doncella, Astoria Greengrass… Caballeros, Vicent Crabbe y Neville Longbotom **- Neville miró con horror a Hermione, estarían rodeados de serpientes todo el curso -** … y, por último, Ama de llaves, Cormac McLaggen.**

Hermione quería morirse allí mismo. Sería la sirvienta personal de Malfoy y tendría que convivir en un nido de serpientes con el baboso de McLaggen. Sí, quería morirse allí mismo. Pero no podía dejar solo a Neville, él era lo único bueno que tendría en ese grupo de locos. Se ayudarían entre sí. ¡Tendrían que ser fuertes y ayudarse mutuamente!

Hermione dirigió una mirada de soslayo a sus amigos y se dirigió con Neville al encuentro de los Slytherin. Cuando estuvieron frente al elfo, Hermione reconoció, no sin asombro, al elfo que les llevaría hasta su nueva casa. Era Dobby.

- **¡Dobby les entregará seguros en su nueva casa! ¡Dobby debe darles estos papeles!** - el pequeño elfo entregó a cada uno un mapa de la torre en la que vivirían para no perderse - **¡Dense la mano y toquen a Dobby! ¡Dobby les llevará a su nuevo hogar! **

El variopinto grupo se miró unos momentos en tensión, dudando. Hasta que Pansy le dio la mano a Hermione y la otra se la pasó a Draco. Eso generó asombro por parte de todos en un principio, pero en seguida se pusieron en marcha. Querían largarse cuanto antes de allí. Así, el grupo Crabbe-Malfoy-Parkinson-Granger-Longbotom-McLaggen -Greengrass desapareció con un fuerte ¡CRACK!

Cuando las fuertes ganas de vomitar y el mareo pasaron, los alumnos pudieron ver, por primera vez, donde estarían viviendo por lo que quedaba de año. Se encontraban en un pequeño claro, rodeado por arboles y una pequeña cascada que terminaba en un río. En medio del claro se alzaba una sola torre.

- **¡Éste será su nuevo hogar! ¡Dobby es el elfo encargado de facilitarles la información que necesiten y ayudarles en todo lo que Dobby pueda hacer! Allí,** - señaló la cascada - **¡podrán nadar cuando gusten! ¡Y bañarse también! ¡El agua está muy buena! ¡Dobby ya se bañó! Y allí,** - señaló un pequeño agujero en una pared cercana a la cascada - **hay una gruta por la que pueden salir al bosque prohibido. ¡Pero está prohibido salir de este claro! ¡Dobby lo sabe y a Dobby le dijeron que debía decirlo muchas veces! Si algo sucede, podrían salir por la gruta. ¡Pero está prohibido salir al bosque prohibido! ¡Asique no deben salir! Si tienen cualquier problema, ¡Dobby ayudará gustoso! ¡Pero Dobby no puede limpiar, ni cocinar, ni hacer ninguna tarea de elfo doméstico!**

- **En la torre** - continuó la pequeña criatura sin dar descanso a los pobres jóvenes a procesar toda la información que estaban recibiendo - **tienen agua corriente ¡y también es potable! ¡Asique pueden beber del grifo sin problemas! Hay una cocina, un comedor, una sala común, una sala de estudio, una pequeña biblioteca y ¡habitaciones para todos! ¡A Dobby le han dicho que debe decir que el príncipe y el escudero, y la princesa y la doncella, y los caballeros deberán compartir habitación!** - lentamente, poco a poco, Hermione y Neville se iban hundiendo en su sitio, intentando que la tierra los tragase o, al menos, que las serpientes no los notaran.

El elfo los dirigió hacia la torre y les fue mostrando las diferentes habitaciones… La cocina y el comedor estaban en la primera planta, contiguos, y eran lo suficientemente espaciosos como para que cocinaran a la vez diez personas sin ningún problema, y como para que comieran veinte personas ¡sin sentirse como en una lata de sardinas!… En el segundo piso estaban la biblioteca y la sala de estudio, abarcando toda la planta, y con el material suficiente para que pudieran realizar todos los trabajos y tareas que recibieran de sus profesores, y para conseguir información para las pruebas que deberían pasar… En el siguiente piso se encontraron con una sala común enorme y cálida, había tres chimeneas para que pudieran posicionarse donde más gustaran. La sala tenía también cómodos sofás y sillones y algunas mesas y sillas para trabajar. En una esquina se podía ver un pequeño espacio en el que, según Dobby, podrían pensar y discutir sobre todo lo referente a la convivencia y las pruebas… En las dos plantas superiores se encontraban las habitaciones y los baños privados.

Cormac desapareció en su propia habitación, que no debería compartir, investigando todo lo que allí había. Más tarde, lo siguieron Neville, que miró con cara de disculpa a Hermione, y Vicent en su propia habitación compartida. Pansy y Astoria desaparecieron poco después tras la puerta que daba a los aposentos de la princesa. Y, para desgracia de Draco, y para desgracia de Hermione, ambos chicos se encontraron solos. En la habitación que ahora pertenecería al rubio, pero que usaría también la castaña por ser su escudera.

- **¿Qué coño es eso?** - el ojigris señaló un pedazo de tela que había tirado en el suelo, en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- **Es un futón, Malfoy. Se supone que antes los sirvientes eran esclavos. Y los esclavos no dormían en camas, dormían en el suelo. Habrán puesto el futón para que los sirvientes duerman, simbólicamente, en el suelo.**

- **Ah** - atinó a decir él. Esta era su oportunidad. Él era el príncipe, asique tenía una enorme cama adoselada para él solo. Si quería mejorar su relación con la castaña tendrían que ser amable - **Puedes dormir en la cama también si quieres**. - dijo Draco sin mirarla, ¡ni haber pensado en lo que decía!

Hermione lo miro alucinada, como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. _Quizás era así_, pensó la ojimiel. - **Malfoy, ¿acabas de ofrecerme tu cama para dormir?** - un asentimiento - **¿Estás loco?** - otro asentimiento. Desde luego, debía estar loco por habérsele escapado algo así, ¿por qué no había inventado otra cosa para hacer que durmiera en la cama, con él? - **No intentes jugar conmigo Malfoy, ¡no pienso dormir en tu cama! ¡Seguro que intentas propasarte conmigo o algo peor!**

- **Tranquila, Granger. Seré bueno.** - no supo por qué lo dijo, pero el ¿daño? ya estaba hecho. Había dicho que sería bueno, asique ahora tendría que morderse la lengua y envenenarse a sí mismo. Porque… no le quedaba otra, ¿verdad?

Hermione no era capaz de creer lo que oía, Draco Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo su cama para que no durmiera en el suelo. No la había insultado, no se había reído de ella, ni se estaba burlando. Eso era extraño. _Muy extraño_. No podía caer en la trampa del rubio, porque seguro que era una trampa, ¿cierto?

- **¿Bueno, Malfoy? **- Hermione sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que tantas veces le había visto hacer al ojigris. No podía dejar que la viera débil, no debía dejar que viera alguna grieta en su comportamiento. Porque, como buena serpiente que era, se metería por esa pequeña grieta y le clavaria los colmillos - **Tú no sabes ser bueno.**

_Ahhh_, simples palabras que desencadenaron todo de manera apoteósica. Simples palabras, las de Dumbledore _trabajo de convivencia_, _aprenderéis a respetaros_. Las que habían desencadenado toda esa desastrosa situación. Simples palabras, las que Hermione había dicho, _¿Bueno, Malfoy? Tú no eres bueno._ Las que habían desencadenado un fogoso encuentro del que ahora casi, ¡y eso era lo que más le molestaba a la castaña! que _casi_ se arrepentía. Hermione siguió llorando, agazapada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. Intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos y no consiguiendo lograrlo.

- **¿Granger?...**

Definitivamente, Hermione estaba mal. Estaba peor que mal.

* * *

**tachaaaaan!**

**ya esta :P**

**a ver quien adivina el nombre de la persona que encuentra a nuestra pobre Hermione en medio de los pasillos!**

**sin más, a lo que nos incumbe! muchiiiisimas gracias por los reviews, en serio!**

**cin-akane-bella: muchisimas gracias! espero no haberte defraudado :P**

**aRiElLa95: graciaaaas, espero que te haya gustado! ^^**

**AnaNeruda: no te mueras! ya esta hecha, y estoy tambien con el 3 y el 4 (mas o menos :P ) asiq no te me mueras!**

**Geovana Pena: muchas gracias! espero aver aclarado como terminaron^^ ... lo que pasara, bno tendras que seguir leyendo para saberlo xq ni yo misma lo se xD**

**anonimo: muchas gracias! (toy hiper feliz, no se si se me nota, no verdad¿? xD) lo continuare, tranqui^^**

**Salesia: jejejjejejje, bno, ya sabes q hizo Dumbledore! xD y si, le da muuuuuuxa ventaja la situacion a Draco (sonrisa malvada) Tranquila que Hermione se enamorara, xo dara caña antes de hacerlo xD y los sueños de Draco mmm... aver que haremos con sus sueños jejejej con lo de que no llegaron al final, tienes toda la razon! mientras lo escribia yo estaba pensando "q van a llegar al final, no qero no qero no qero!" y pensando aver coo pararlo. y entonces me vino la musa de Draco! y vi la luz! jejejejjeje **

**Ara: me alegro q te guste! lo de suya... Draco piensa que Hermione le pertenece, más no te puedo decir. pero tranquila que pronto lo dira el propio Draco^^ Con lo de Dumbledore si te puedo ayudar! como Dumbledore ha dicho que Hermione es la escudera de Draco, posss como que le da la razon en algun sentido... me explico ¿?**

**Potterthisworld: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, sigo la historia, tranqui^^ muchas gracias por el review.**

**Bueno lo dicho, muchisimas gracias a todos/as y espero que os haya gustado. ya me direis...**

**Un beso,**

**Nasu**


	3. Apuesta

- **¿Granger? …**

Granger se volvió, estaba pálida, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar y, en definitiva, parecía patética. Pansy porque sí, era Pansy quien la había encontrado tirada en los pasillos de la torre, pero ¿quién lo dudaba? La morena tenía una misión. Y eso, sumado a que se aburría enormemente en su habitación _rosa_ después de haber echado de allí a Greengrass, la había llevado a cotillear los alrededores de la torre. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que debería empezar su misión un_ poco_ antes de lo planeado.

- **¡Joder Granger! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?** - Pansy no le dio tiempo a la pobre muchacha ni a reaccionar si quiera, la agarró del brazo, la levantó ¡sin saber ninguna de las dos cómo lo había hecho! y la metió en la primera habitación que encontró. Por suerte, era la habitación que ahora compartía con la pequeña de los Greengrass. Por suerte, ella no había vuelto aún a la habitación.

Pansy se volvió hacia Granger hecha un basilisco. ¿_Por qué demonios tenía ese maldito aspecto? ¿Qué narices había hecho el idiota de Draco para dejarla así? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera había pasado media hora y ya tenía que estar ella cubriéndole las espaldas!_ Eso pensaba nuestra querida Pansy, ¿o quizás debería añadir la sarta de maldiciones que pensaba lanzarle _cariñosamente_ a su rubio amigo en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad? Mejor no, mejor no añadirlas.

- **¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota esta vez?** - preguntó Pansy, más para sí misma que para la leona. Hermione estaba perpleja, la morena, la Slytherin, ¡la novia de Malfoy! La había encontrado en medio de los pasillos, llorando, ¿y sólo la había arrastrado hasta allí para preguntarle qué le había hecho el ojigris? Ni burlas, ni insultos, ni humillaciones, ¿sólo le preguntaba qué le había hecho Malfoy? ¡Tenía que estar alucinando! - **Granger,** - Pansy paseó su mano por la cara perpleja de la Gryffindor. Al final ésta pareció reaccionar - **¿Qué te ha hecho Draco?** - preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con más tacto.

- **No te entiendo. ¿Por qué me preguntas que ha hecho Malfoy? ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que haya podido hacerme? ¿Por qué insultas a tu novio? ¿Por… **- la leona estaba a un paso de la histeria, Pansy la paró.

-** A ver, Granger… Punto 1, Draco no es mi novio, somos amigos. Punto 2, te pregunto qué ha hecho ese idiota porque es seguro que algo ha hecho. Punto 3, te pregunto qué TE ha hecho porque sería un milagro que no te hubiera hecho nada. Punto 4, lo insulto porque, aunque le tenga mucho cariño, ambas sabemos que a veces se comporta como un autentico imbécil.**

- **¿A veces? Yo diría que ES imbécil. Siempre. De todas maneras, no sé qué tienes que ver TÚ en cómo me trata el hurón, mucho menos entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto.** - Hermione no lo diría nunca, pero estaba tremendamente agradecida por la distracción que suponía Parkinson en ese preciso momento. A pesar de que esa conversación podía ser calificada de todo menos de lógica, al menos la distraía.

- **Bueeeno…** - Parkinson de repente parecía ¿nerviosa? _Imposible_. ¿La serpiente nerviosa? ¿Había visto alguna vez a esa serpiente en concreto nerviosa? Hermione pensó. No, jamás la había visto a Pansy Parkinson, reina de Slytherin, nerviosa.

- **¿Qué sucede Parkinson?** - la leona estaba a punto de estallar. Estar en un nido de serpientes estaba empezando a alterar a Hermione. De ninguna manera se había alterado por el encuentro que había compartido con el ojigris, ¿verdad? _Nono, ¡Hermione nada de delirar de nuevo!_

- **Verás… es que… yo… bueno… me preocupo por ti porque… ambas somos… ¡mujeres! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Las dos somos mujeres!** - Parkinson sonrió triunfante, eso la ojimiel no se lo esperaría jamás. Y acertó, la boca de la castaña casi llegaba al piso del suelo.

- **¿Y acabas de descubrir que las dos somos mujeres?** - preguntó, escéptica cuando se hubo recuperado.

- **Bueno, no. Pero, es que… ahora tenemos que hacer este trabajo y… yo… pensaba que… quizás tu… puede que…** - Hermione se estaba empezando a exasperar por las incoherencias de la Slytherin, ¡bastante tenía con las propias! Pansy lo notó, _¡pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien!_ - **bueno, verás, yo pensaba que como tenemos que convivir durante todo el año y estamos sin magia, pues… quizás querrías alguna amiga o algún aliado aparte de ese inútil de Longbotom.**

- **¡Neville no es un inútil!**

- **Ya, ya** - respondió la morena condescendiente. _¡¿Es que sólo se había enterado de lo de Longbotom?!_ - **pero ahora estáis rodeados de serpientes, y por lo que sé no eres muy cercana a McLaggen. ¿O debería decir que sois demasiado cercanos? **- preguntó inocente. Hermione gruñó en respuesta. - **Bueno, ambas somos mujeres, y ahora tendremos que vivir juntas. Pensé que serías inteligente y no querrías problemas con todo el mundo, Granger.** - terminó mordaz.

- **Mira Parkinson, no quiero problemas. Quiero todo menos problemas, ¿entendido?** - Hermione tomó aire - **Pero no me fio de las serpie…**

- **¿Te he hecho algo alguna vez para que me odies incondicionalmente?** - la interrumpió la Slytherin con peligrosas notas de inocencia en su voz - **Yo creo que no. Jamás cruzamos una palabra entre nosotras Granger, siempre era Draco el que te molestaba. No yo. **

- **Está bien.** - aceptó Hermione a regañadientes - **Pero me resulta extraño que de repente quieras que seamos amigas** - la Gryffindor miró a la serpiente, desconfiada y expectante. ¡_Hurra! ¡Se había enterado! _Pansy se revolvió en el sitio, ¿de nuevo nerviosa? - **¿Qué escondes Parkinson? Si esto es algún estúpido plan para burlarte de mí con ese desgra…**

- **¡NO!... ¡No es eso!... ¡En serio! Es que…** - Parkinson suspiró derrotada - **verás… escuché a Draco hablar con Blaise y Theo y… pues… ellos… estabanhaciendounaapuestasobrequienseríaunbuenretoparaDraco.** - Lo soltó de golpe, sin aviso ni anestesia. _Que Blaise y Theo la perdonaran… ¡pero lo hacía por un bien mayor!_

- **Parkinson, vocaliza.**

- **BlaiseyTheoretaronaDracoaseducirte, dijeronqueélnopodríaconquistarte.**

- **Parkinson, respira, tranquila... Así, muy bien... Ahora repítelo, más despacio, y no te olvides de vocalizar** - Pansy, suspiró como haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, ¿quién iba a pensar que ayudar a Draco con la sangresucia sería tan entretenido?

- **Verás… Blaise, Theo y Draco estaban haciendo apuestas. Y… Blaise dijo que tú eras perfecta para que Draco intentara seducirte... Porque eres una sangresucia y Draco jamás querría tocarte. A mí eso me molesto, asique, ¡y no me preguntes por qué lo hice! salí en tu defensa, y les dije que eras inalcanzable para Draco porque jamás dejarías que te tocara **- a Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies -** nunca caerías en sus redes… Y, bueno… terminé apostando contra Draco por ti… Asique he decidido que si no quiero perder la apuesta tendré que ayudarte a seducir a Draco, ¡así él no te seducirá!.. Y habré con… ejem ¡Habremos ganado!**

A Hermione se le salían los ojos de sus orbitas, ¿Malfoy había apostado que conseguiría seducirla? ¡Y ahora seguro que pensaba que lo había conseguido! ¿Qué hacía? Empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua. _¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? _ Su cerebro volvió a entrar en un bucle, ¿Qué hacía?... Las palabras de Parkinson emergieron de golpe como un barco salvador. _"Si no quiero perder la apuesta tendrás que seducir a Draco_" ¡¿Seducir a Malfoy?! ¡Estaba loca! Espera… si actuaba con una actitud fría frente a Malfoy, como si nada hubiera pasado… No, eso sería imposible... Además, quería repetirlo. Bueno, no quería repetirlo pero quería repetirlo... _¡No lo empezaría!,_ pero si Malfoy empezaba… no estaba segura de poder parar. Pero si lo intentaba seducir… _¿¡Qué estás pensando Hermione!? ¡Tú no sabes seducir ni a una mosca!_ "_Tendré que ayudarte a seducir a Draco_". Las palabras de Parkinson de nuevo… ¿podría confiar en la Slytherin?... Parecía que había apostado por ella y no quería perder...

Hermione estaba en una tremenda encrucijada, primero Malfoy la había besado por una apuesta y no sabía por qué pero eso le dolía. Luego, Parkinson había apostado que la leona no caería en el juego del rubio, y Hermione se sentía como si la hubiera fallado, _¡argh!_ … Después, una buena manera de salir no tan mal parada sería fingir que ella también estaba jugando a seducir, cosa imposible para la castaña… Para terminar, ¿podría confiar en Parkinson? No le quedaba otra si quería seducir al Slytherin. Pero, _¡espera!_ … seducir... no conllevaba solo besos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hacía si la cosa iba más allá?… _Pánico_. ¡Pero no podía dejarse pisotear el orgullo por un par de serpientes! Si, ella le pondría una correa a Malfoy. Conseguiría que Malfoy babeara a su paso, no sabía cómo, pero lo conseguiría. Además, lo que había sentido por él era simple atracción sexual, nada de amor. _¡Eso!_ Jamás podría enamorarse del ególatra, arrogante y egocéntrico chico que tanto daño les había provocado a ella y a sus amigos. Jamás se enamoraría de Malfoy. Pero bien, disfrutar de sus _atributos_ masculinos… Eso era otro cantar.

Por otro lado, Pansy estaba a punto, ¡le faltaba el pelo de un calvo!, para acabar en el suelo de la risa que le provocaba ver a la castaña. Era obvio que la ojimiel se veía envuelta en un debate interno muy intenso. Primero, la cara de la castaña era de puro asombro, luego sorpresa, para un segundo más tarde pasar al enojo y luego de inmediato al pánico. Cuando la castaña empezó a boquear como un pez, Pansy ya se había acostumbrado a sus cómicos gestos y le dolía el estomago de aguantar la risa.

¡Pero es que no acabo ahí! Granger pronto empezó a temblar, estaba claro que asustada, ¿por qué? _¡A saber!... _Luego empezó a poner cara de concentración, mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta. La morena pensó que ese gesto era muy sensual, _¡seguro que a Draco lo volvería loco! _Tendría que conseguir que la castaña lo hiciera más a menudo y a conciencia... Después del breve momento de concentración, volvió a asustarse y ¿parecía dolida?… Al momento siguiente estaba tranquila, ¡y luego como si hubiera decepcionado a McGonagall por algún trabajo!... Pero luego puso cara de duda, muy pensativa, ¡eso seguro! Estaba pensando en alguna opción extraña, supuso la morena, y tan pronto parecía desecharla como aferrarse a ella como si fuera un clavo ardiente. La Slytherin se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Después de unos dos minutos de deliberación, la Gryffindor mostró su última cara de pánico, que en seguida fue reemplazada por una de pura determinación. Parecía que había tomado una decisión.

- **Muy bien, Parkinson… Seduciré a Malfoy. **- _y le daré donde más le duela_, pensó la Gryffindor para sí. La morena no cabía en sí de gozo, ¡su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección!

- **Muy bien… Primero empecemos por hacerte parecer humana…** - se frotó las manos con malicia, Hermione Granger no sabía en lo que se había metido, ¡ese año iba a ser el mejor de la vida de Pansy Parkinson! Y _todo_ gracias a que su rubio amigo era un completo idiota con la chica que le gustaba.

En el mismo bosque, en un claro similar con una torre casi idéntica, se encontraba el príncipe Theodore Nott, escondiéndose tras unos matorrales de sus nuevos compañeros de _casa_. No tenía bastante el viejo Dumbledore con hacer esa tontería de la convivencia. ¡No! ¡Además tenía que haberlo puesto a él como único Slytherin de su grupo! Exactamente lo que más temía el moreno. Verse solo frente a una horda de estudiantes, ¡y para colmo! ¡Sin varita! Vale que pudiera tener cierto poder dentro de su grupo por eso de los roles. Pero, francamente, ¡le hacía tanta gracia dormir en la misma habitación que Zacharias Smith como besar a un basilisco! Más aun después de que el Hufflepuff se hubiera aliado con los otros para hacer de Theo su saco de boxeo particular, o algo peor.

Theo pensaba interiormente, en cómo había acabado en esa situación. _Ah, sí_. Su maldito padre había decidido que era una idea genial unirse en una guerra suicida del lado de un maldito mestizo para ¡véase la ironía! salvar al mundo de sangresucias y muggles… Luego, ¡cómo no! había tenido que aguantar un sinfín de torturas y humillaciones por parte de los otros mortífagos por ser _débil_. Había tenido que soportar la Marca Tenebrosa en su nívea piel, y nada que hubiera intentado podía borrarla, mucho menos hacerla desaparecer… Más tarde, ¡por supuesto! se vio perdiendo una guerra que no era suya y ante una vista judicial que lo encontró _casi_ culpable. ¡Menos mal que no lo habían encarcelado! Se salvó de Azkaban gracias a alguien, Theo ignoraba quién, que lo había defendido en el juicio, y sólo tuvo que cumplir una pequeña condena, y asistir al último año de Hogwarts… Y por último, ¡para variar! su queridísimo director, ¡al que antiguamente había respetado! decidió que debían fomentar la unión de las casas, creando grupos aleatorios y disparejos de todas las casas. _¡Aleatorios mis cojones!_ pensó Theo al recordar cómo le había tocado a él, misántropo de Slytherin, joven tímido, reservado y más bien callado, ser el conejillo de indias del primer grupo. Al moreno le importaba más bien poco ser el _príncipe_ de su grupo. Estaba seguro que lo matarían. Por eso había decidido esconderse en el primer sitio que divisó seguro. ¡Unos arbustos!

- **Hola Theodore Nott** - una voz cantarina y soñadora apareció detrás del chico dándole el susto de su vida - **¿Estás jugando al escondite?**

- **No exactamente.** - respondió el Slytherin tras haber repuesto el habla y pensando en la mejor manera posible de convencer a la rubia princesa para que no lo delatara - **¿Cómo me has encontrado Lovegood?**

- **Me pareció ver una tortuga de fuego explosiva en la cocina, y salí para avisarte. ¿Quieres venir a verlo? Son unos animalitos muy extraños e imprevisibles…** - respondió la Ravenclaw, con una soñadora sonrisa, que hizo vibrar el corazón del joven sin comprender éste el por qué. Tal vez porque Luna, a pesar de sufrir tanto gracias a sus compañeros de casa, o a los compañeros del resto de casas, o a la guerra. A pesar de todo ello, Luna seguía siendo inocente, podía dormir tranquila. Tal vez por eso vibraba el corazón de Theodore Nott, porque él mismo quería sentir la misma tranquilidad, quería tener la misma inocencia que poseía la Ravenclaw.

Sin esperar a la respuesta del moreno, le cogió la mano y lo llevó hacia la torre. Entraron en la cocina, de última generación, para encontrarse a Cho Chang devorando los labios de su ¿novio? Michael Corner. Quizás eran novios, quizás amantes, quizás sólo se aburrían. O, simplemente, buscaban algo que comer, como Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil que estaban investigando todo el lugar, buscando algo comestible.

- **¡Luna! ¿Qué haces con ese mortífago?** - gritó una histérica Cho Chang, a punto de darle un ataque de nervios al ver como la _loca _de su casa iba de la mano del misántropo Slytherin.

- **¿Te refieres a Theodore Nott?** - preguntó una inocente Luna. La otra Ravenclaw asintió - **No es un mortífago.** - un pequeño escalofrío, de algo que no consiguió identificar, recorrió la espina dorsal del ojiazul. Luna llevó al muchacho hasta una maquina extraña, con muchos botones y una pantalla transparente en la puerta del cacharro. Señalando dicha maquina dijo, con la misma tranquilidad que se comenta el tiempo - **Esto es una tortuga de fuego explosiva, Theodore Nott.**

El moreno a punto estuvo de estallar en carcajadas. No entendía a esa mujer. Aún menos alcanzaba a comprender los sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios que empezaba a sentir por la chica. No comprendía cómo lo había encontrado escondido bajo los matorrales, mucho menos cómo lo había cogido de la mano y arrastrado hasta allí, para decirles a casi todos los miembros de su grupo que no era un mortífago y enseñarle después una extraña maquina muggle. Intentó no reírse, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. La situación era realmente cómica, y ver las caras alucinadas de sus otros compañeros no ayudaba a su intento por no reír.

- **Lovegood,** - intervino Smith, intentando sonar sereno. Pero al Slytherin no lo engañaba, estaba más que incómodo con la situación - **Eso de ahí es un microondas, sirve para calentar la comida.**

- **Hablando de comida…** - apareció George Weasley, o al menos el Slytherin creía que era George Weasley, ya que el otro gemelo había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, ¿no? - **¿Qué hay de comer?** - El horror no se hizo esperar entre sus compañeros - **¡¿Nadie sabe cocinar?!**

- **Smith, tú has vivido con muggles. ¿Sabes para que sirven estas cosas?** - preguntó Theo, tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, seguro de sí mismo. No lo hizo para burlarse, no lo dijo como un insulto. Simplemente, comentó un hecho. No es que fuera muy bueno, pero sí que sabia cocinar alguna cosa. Quizás si conquistaba los estómagos de sus nuevos compañeros, éstos olvidarían que querían hacerle pedazos.

- **He vivido con muggles, sí. Pero no sé cocinar Nott.** - respondió molesto el Hufflepuff.

- **No te he preguntado si sabes cocinar. **- mueca de sonrisa - **¿Sabes que hace cada cosa o no?** - el chico asintió.

Y así fue como comenzaron las tres horas más extrañas de la vida de Theodore Nott. Con un Zacharias Smith, que ahora sería su escudero por todo el año, explicándole cómo se llamaba cada instrumento y su funcionamiento básico. Con una Luna Lovegood que sonreía distraída, dándole nuevos nombres de criaturas inventadas a las distintas maquinas. Con un George Weasley que hacia bromas sin parar y ordenaba al resto que prepararan la mesa para poder comer, alegando que si Nott se convertía en cocinero el resto tendría que ayudar con la limpieza, ya que la comida es lo mas importante en el hogar, ¿o acaso lo dudaba alguien? Si alguno del singular grupo lo dudaba, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto probaron la deliciosa comida que el Slytherin había preparado. Nadie, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff podía esperar que un Slytherin, sangre pura, de una noble casa, niño mimado, o similares, supiera cocinar. ¡Mucho menos que lo hiciera tan bien!

Por su parte, Theo sonreía. Había conseguido conquistar sus estómagos, _al menos un poco_, y ahora ninguno en ese variopinto grupo se atrevería a amenazarlo si quiera. Porque corrían el riesgo de morir de inanición. Cuando hubieron terminado con la cena, Chang y Patil se encargaron de recoger la cocina y limpiar los platos. Por su parte, Theo se fue a su habitación de príncipe, que compartiría con Smith, a idear un plan para no verse en una incómoda posición. Porque si quería salir vivo de esa situación en la que les había metido Dumbledore, tendría que hacer algo más aparte de cocinar decentemente…

Weasley y Patil desaparecieron en la habitación de los caballeros, curioso que ambos fueran gemelos de sus respectivos hermanos, y curioso que compartieran, ambos gemelos, habitación. Mientras, Lovegood se dirigía a dormir en su principesca cama, que compartiría con su no tan amiga asiática Chang.

Cuando Theo y Smith llegaron a la habitación, el tejón estaba a un parpadeo de comenzar un discurso ¡o algo peor! Donde se negaría, en rotundo, a dormir en esa especie de colchón extraño en el suelo. Pero Theo lo paró al levantar una mano.

- **Marco** - el elfo asignado a su grupo apareció al instante con un fuerte ¡Plop! - **Marco, ¿podrías dividir la cama en dos diferentes, por favor? **- preguntó el Slytherin con voz melosa, suave y perfectamente controlada para conseguir lo que quería.

- **¡Marco desearía poder hacerlo, señor! ¡Pero a marco le ordenaron que no podía hacer nada, señor!**

- **Comprendo Marco, y agradezco que seas tan profesional. Yo mismo separaría las camas si tuviera mi varita. Créeme que lo último que deseo es incomodarte. Pero… como ves, no podemos dormir juntos. Ambos somos hombres…** - dijo el ojiazul señalando al otro muchacho y a sí mismo - **Dormir con un hombre sería un deshonor para mí y para mi familia y también para la del señor Smith, a pesar de que no pudiéramos hace nada para impedirlo. Y tampoco deseo que el señor Smith duerma en el suelo como una rata. Por eso, si pudieras dividir la cama… o darme mi varita para hacerlo yo…**

- **¡Marco lo entiende, señor! ¡Marco hará lo que desee ahora mismo, señor! ¡Marco dividirá la cama en dos por usted, señor! ¡Marco lo entiende perfectamente, señor!** - y sin más, la pequeña criatura chascó los dedos y la enorme cama se contorsionó hasta convertirse en dos camas de matrimonio.

- **Muchas gracias Marco** - sonrió el Slytherin al elfo, que desapareció con una reverencia.

- **Vaya, estoy impresionado Nott. Nunca pensé que podrías hacer algo así.**

- **No te ofendas. Pero no sabes nada de mí, Smith.** - el ojiazul se volvió hacia su baúl, sacando algunas de sus pertenencias para desaparecer en el amplio baño. El Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros, esa serpiente era muy extraña, pero les había dado de comer, ¡sin envenenarles!, y había conseguido dos camas para que no tuviera que dormir en el suelo, ¡ni juntos! El tejón estaba agradecido, aunque jamás se lo diría a la serpiente. Cogió también sus cosas del baúl, se puso su pijama de asteroides y astronautas y se metió en una de las camas, dejándose caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

Por su parte, en la habitación del príncipe del tercer grupo había cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en una pequeña, _pequeñísima_, encrucijada. Dejar que cierta serpiente rubia de hipnotizantes ojos azules durmiera con él en la enorme cama. O echarla sobre dicha cama y hacerle… bueno, hacerle lo que cualquier adolescente hiperhormonado como él le haría.

Daphne Greengrass se consideraba una mujer inteligente, de gustos extraños. Adoraba leer, el ajedrez y los debates amenos y originales. Pero también amaba verse bonita y sexy, ir de compras y conquistar chicos. Cuando se vio sola, como única representante de su casa en ese grupo, decidió que pondría el listón bien alto. Jamás permitiría que algún Slytherin, pasado, presente o futuro, se avergonzara por su comportamiento, ¡mucho menos por el resultado que obtendría! Asique, aun viéndose en minoría ¡y puede que precisamente por verse en minoría! Antes de haber llegado al claro con sus nuevos compañeros, la serpiente ya tenía un plan bien trazado. Compartiría la habitación con Weasley, al principio a la rubia le produjo algo de asco… Pero viéndolo de cerca, el chico era alto, más alto que Draco o Theo, y no estaba _nada mal_. El rojo le quedaba era sexy, ¡claro! viéndolo acompañado de esos increíbles ojos azules y la tez tostada. Además, las pecas no le quedaban nada mal, y se podía apreciar que eso de practicar quidditch y correr de aquí para allá contra Lord Voldemort le había favorecido. _Le había favorecido, y mucho_, pensó la pequeña Greengrass.

Pero que el joven Weasley fuera un _pequeño_ y _algo_ atractivo Adonis no hacía salvo facilitar su plan. Pues, si conseguía hacerse con el favor del Gryffindor nadie pretendería hacerle absolutamente nada. El Gryffindor era un héroe de guerra, después de todo. Tenía el favor de cualquier estudiante que no fuera Slytherin. Lo único que debía hacer la ojiazul era ponerle una correa al león durante un año, más tiempo del que había estado con ningún otro pero… ya le enseñaría al pelirrojo a satisfacer a una dama lo suficiente para impedir que ésta se aburriera.

- **Entonces…** - dijo la chica con ojos como la noche, mientras su mano avanzaba, sutil y lentamente por el pecho del pelirrojo, desabrochándole los botones de la camisa y acariciando la tostada piel - **¿Compartirás la cama conmigo, Ronald?** - ronroneó.

- **G-Greengrass **- consiguió decir, tragando grueso - **Yo…** - pero pronto dejó de hilar palabras y pensamientos. La rubia empezó a besarlo, lenta, sensual, cautelosa. Incitándolo. _¿Qué había dicho Dumbledore sobre la unión de las casas?_ _¿Intimar con los Slytherin_? Bueno, si Dumbledore lo había dicho… él lo haría. Se encargaría de intimar con esa serpiente en especial.

Ron se perdió en el infinito de esos ojos azules, que lo capturaban, volviéndolo manso y dócil, salvaje y fiero. Se perdió en el infinito de esos rizos rubios, que tanto se parecían a los de _su amada_ Hermione. Se perdió en el infinito de ese cuerpo, tan _condenadamente_ bien proporcionado. Se perdió en las infinitas curvas de la serpiente que lo provocaba e incitaba. Se perdió con ella en las sedosas sabanas de su nueva cama. Se perdió en el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante nocturna. Se perdió en el vaivén de caderas. Se perdió en el placer que deja paso a la deliciosa inconsciencia.

¿Intimar con las serpientes? El antiguo director podía dar por hecho que Ronald Weasly intimaría con ellas, al menos con _esa_ serpiente. Porque nadie sabe mejor que una serpiente sobre el arte de seducir…

- **¡ZABINI!** - un ruidoso y airado Harry Potter entró en la habitación del príncipe del último grupo, haciendo que los ocupantes de ésta saltaran de su sitio. - **¡SUELTA A GINNY AHORA MISMO! ¡ELLA NO ES UNA DE TUS PUTAS!**

- **Harry Potter,** - siseó la pelirroja, mirándolo peligrosamente, el ojiverde se encogió en su sitio. - **¿Qué haces irrumpiendo en MI habitación?**

-** Ginny… **- el moreno la miró como viéndola por primera vez - **Bueno... pensé que... ¡No puedes dormir en la misma habitación que Zabini! ¿Por qué no te mudas con Romilda a la habitación de la princesa?**

El morocho soltó una carcajada - **¿El niño-que-vivió no quiere ser una princesa? Lamentablemente, Potter, es lo que te toca. Eres la princesa, asique vete a tu habitación de princesa, y déjame a mí con la pecosa… que yo me encargo de cuidarla.** - el Slytherin, risueño, rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con su brazo para poner al Gryffindor nervioso y, tal vez, también celoso.

- **Cierra el pico Zabini.** - dijo ella molesta, pero sin apartarlo de ella - **Harry, ya has oído… Yo soy el príncipe, y Zabini mi escudero. Tenemos que dormir juntos, en la misma habitación. Dumbledore dejó bien claro ese punto. Y tú eres la princesa, y Romilda es tu doncella, y tenéis que dormir juntos, en la misma habitación… No veo cuál es el problema.**

- **Pero Ginny... ¡Si me quedo con esa mujer, me violará! Además, tú eres mujer ¡No puedes ser un príncipe! Y Zabini es un pervertido y un acosador y…**

- **Potter…** - advirtió Blaise, cerrando los puños. La pelirroja le puso una mano en el pecho, intentando calmarlo. El Slytherin se calló, sin decir nada. Al parecer se tomaba muy en serio eso de los roles.

- **Harry, pueda o no, creo que es obvio que tengo el rol del príncipe. Dumbledore ya lo dijo, que serían elegidos al azar. Asique no me toques las narices, ¡porque creo que soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme yo solita! Y tú eres un hombre. Por una vez en tu vida actúa como tal, Harry Potter. **- la pequeña Weasly no quería, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento contra el mejor amigo de su hermano por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Primero, la ignoro durante años, y cuando por fin consiguió llamar la atención del ojiverde. ¡Ni si quiera estuvo con él por un año! ¡No! El niñito tenía que ir a salvar el mundo y no podía hacerlo con ella. ¡No! El señorito tenia complejo de héroe y se pensaba que tenía que ir a rescatar a Ginebra Weasly, ¡como si no supiera defenderse!... Lo dicho, Ginny intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no guardar resentimiento hacia el moreno. _¡Lo intentaba, pero joder si era difícil!_

- **¡POTTEEEEEEERRRRRRR!** - un iracundo Gregory Goyle irrumpió en la habitación como antes lo había hecho el Gryffindor - **¡TÚ!** - dijo señalando a Harry - **¡Tú sabes cocinar! ¡Tú has vivido como un sangresucia! ¡Seguro que sabes usar esas cosas del demonio!**

- **Goyle, ¡Imbécil!** - interrumpió cabreado Blaise - **¡Muestra más respeto a tu princesa!** - intentó sonar serio, pero ante las dos últimas palabras, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada adornó su rostro. Harry lo miró ceñudo.

- **Ginny, ¿Quieres que te haga algo también?** - preguntó esperanzado el moreno mirándola de soslayo, con la culpa en sus ojos verdes. El león no quería enfadarse con su antigua novia. Pensó que al estar en el mismo grupo podrían volver a empezar, que ella le daría otra oportunidad. _Pero no parecía el caso._

- **No tengo hambre.** - respondió ella sin mirarle a penas. _No es hambre de comida lo que yo tengo ahora precisamente…_ pensó la pelirroja mientras se comía al morocho con los ojos. Harry salió de la habitación, cabizbajo. Con él, el grandullón Slytherin, le explicaba todo un enorme y elaborado menú.

- **Bueno, pecosa. Por mucho que me guste estar postrado a tus pies...** - fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no había quedado tan sola como esperaba. Se volvió hacia la voz _malditamente _sexy que poseía un cuerpo aun más _malditamente_ sexy. - **Pero no voy a dormir literalmente bajo tus pies, o en el suelo. Asique… ¿qué lado de la cama te gusta más?** - terminó de decir el Slytherin con una blanca sonrisa que contrastaba con su piel azabache.

A Ginny se le secó la garganta. Pensó en que tendría que compartir esa habitación con la serpiente por todo un año. Pensó en que compartirían cama, ¡y baño! Las múltiples oportunidades que tendría el chico de verla desnuda. O mejor, ¡las oportunidades que tendría ella para ver el cuerpo del azabache! Salió de su ensoñación al encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos verde oliva, demasiado cerca del rostro de la leona. Ginny se sonrojó al darse cuenta que llevaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo comiéndoselo con la mirada. ¡Rogaba a Merlín que no se le hubiera caído la baba! ¡Ni tuviera la boca abierta!

- **Pecosa, ¿estás bien?** - Ginny asintió, tragando grueso. Desde su _privilegiada_ posición era capaz de ver el cuello, y la clavícula del joven Slytherin, _toda una invitación_. - **No lo pareces.** - sonrisa ladeada marca Slytherin. ¡_Esas sonrisas deberían estar prohibidas!_ pensó la Gryffindor.

- **Dormiré aquí.** - se acercó al lado derecho de la adoselada cama, obviando la observación del moreno - **Y te lo advierto Zabini, no me toques a menos que quieras perder a toda tu posible descendencia.** - amenazó, en una mezcla perfecta entre Minerva McGonagall y Molly Weasley.

- **No te haré nada que tú no quieras que te haga, pecosa...** - sonrió la serpiente dirigiéndose al otro lado de la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Ginny volvió a devorarlo con los ojos. _Nada que yo no quiera, ¿ eh?_

Lo que la Gryffindor no sabía es que Blaise Zabini no era capaz de mantenerse quieto sin molestar, sonrojar o perturbar a alguna chica. Que no podía estar fuera de los brazos de una mujer por más de una semana, que ya llevaba seis días de abstinencia. Y la joven Weasley era toda una tentación. El moreno sólo era capaz de vislumbrar a la leona con la melena al viento, vestida de cuero. _¡Con su carácter le iría de perlas!_ _Hmmmm, perlas…_ Deliberó unos segundos. Sí, un collar de perlas o algo similar le quedaría de maravilla. La joven serpiente ya tenía algo en mente, algo que sería sin duda de proporciones bíblicas, y ver el careto que pondría Potter sólo le incrementaba las ganas de hacerlo.

- **Oye, pelirroja…** - la chica lo miró, invitándolo a continuar. - **Tú no te llevas muy bien con Potter ahora, ¿verdad?** - notó como la chica se tensaba. _Genial._ - **¿Qué te parecería vengarte un poquito de él? Cosas simples y sencillas, claro.** - añadió antes de que dijera no sin siquiera pensar en su propuesta. Su orgullo y bendición no lo soportaría.

La pecosa lo miró pensativa, barajando las posibilidades de hacer sufrir un poco al _Elegido_, sin hacer un pacto con el diablo en el proceso. La curiosidad ganó la batalla. - **¿Qué propones? Suponiendo, claro, que quiera vengarme de Harry por algo.**

- **Hazle creer que ya no te importa.**

- **Ya no me importa.**

- ¡**Le has pillado el truco rápido!, muy bien pecosa. Ahora piensa en algo que puedas hacer y que le reventaría las tripas a Potter... Por ejemplo, si estuvieras con un Slytherin…**

El rostro Ginny pronto adquirió el color de su pelo, para deleite de Zabini, al comprender a lo que se refería el azabache. Era muy, _muy_, mala idea. Pero ver la cara de Harry… sería todo un poema. Y disfrutar de uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts… eso sería mucho mejor. - ** Acepto. Pero no te pases.** - advirtió.

En otro lugar del bosque prohibido... Un ruido como de explosión sobresaltó a una castaña y a una morena en la habitación de esta última. ¿Adivináis quiénes son? ¡Efectivamente!, Pansy estaba sobre la ojimiel, que llevaba un ligero vestido de doncella azul marino prestado por la Slytherin. Hermione estaba incómoda, no por el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson, enemiga _casi_ jurada, estuviera utilizando su cara de lienzo, que también. Sino porque la leona no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar vestidos, no le gustaban. Ese vestido, en concreto, a la castaña no le parecía para nada medieval. A su parecer tenía demasiado escote, y era demasiado ajustado. Argumentos que no le impidieron a su nueva _amiga_ ponérselo baja amenaza de no ayudarla con la venganza al rubio. ¡Y vengarse, para la leona, era sagrado! ¡Era personal!

¡Pero vamos a lo importante! Ambas muchachas brincaron en su sitio ante el explosivo ruido que provenía de uno de los pisos inferiores, _¿qué había pasado?_ Se levantaron de un salto, alertas, y salieron de la habitación a la carrera. En el trayecto Hermione tropezó con el _maldito_ vestido y lo rasgó, quedando bien visible parte de su muslo izquierdo. Maldijo de nuevo la pobre e inocente prenda y corrió hasta llegar al origen de la explosión. La cocina. Lo que encontraron las dejó perplejas.

En medio de un fuerte humo que Dobby se encargó de hacer desaparecer por medio de un ¡Plop! Se encontraban Vicent Crabbe y Neville Longbotom. El primero, con cara de furia iracunda, y el segundo, con el mismo aspecto que si le hubiera pasado una manada de hipogrifos por encima. Neville tenía una ceja y el labio partidos, uno de sus ojos comenzaba a adquirir el tono violáceo característico de los hematomas y todavía se podían apreciar unas leves marcas rojas en su cuello, como si alguien le hubiera intentado estrangular.

- **¡Neville!** - Hermione corrió hacia el Gryffindor, preocupada por su estado - **¡Por Dios, Neville! ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

- **¡GRANGER!** - el grandullón de Slytherin la sujetó por los brazos, alejándola de su amigo y haciéndole daño _gratuitamente_ - **¡Tú eres una sangresucia! Sabes cocinar, ¿¡verdad!? No, ¡tú seguro que sabes cocinar! ¡Cocíname algo!**

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, con el semblante tranquilo pero en su mirada se podía apreciar la furia y una leve chispa de amenaza - **Vicent,** - susurró melosa - **¿puedo llamarte Vicent? **-pestañeo convincente de niña buena. Leve asentimiento por parte de la anonadada serpiente - **Bien, **- sonrisa ladeada - **¿Quieres comer, verdad?** - asentimiento - **¿Tienes hambre, verdad?** - asentimiento de nuevo - **Bueno, pues como vuelvas a llamarme sangresucia ¡no comerás por dos semanas!** **Si vuelves a amenazarme a mi o a Neville, o intentas golpearlo de nuevo. ¡No comerás por tres meses! **- ¡cara de pánico del chico con complejo de armario! Con cada nueva palabra, con cada nueva silaba, con cada nueva letra, la ojimiel alzaba un poco más su voz. Hasta llegar al mismo nivel que la Dama Rosa que guardaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, los tímpanos del pobre Vicent resonaban de dolor. _¡Esta mujer es una banshee!_ , pensaba.

Pero la serpiente, con más apariencia de un ropero que de un hombre, comprendió que la única persona que podría alimentarlo durante ese año seria Hermione Granger. Comprendió que si molestaba, insultaba, o cabreaba a la leona de alguna manera, aunque fuera mínima, ¡no podría volver a comer! Pero eso era inadmisible para nuestro querido Vicent Crabbe. Por eso, y de manera milagrosa, en menos de cinco segundos comprendió que él, Vicent Crabbe, protegería y defendería a Hermione Granger ¡aún a riesgo de su propia vida! Porque nada es más importante que la comida. ¡Nada vale más que un buen alimento bien cocinado! Y si no lo hizo en ese momento, lo haría después de probar las exquisitas croquetas que le ofreció la castaña.

Pero ese momento aun no ha llegado, no. Lo que ahora se podía ver en medio de la cocina era a una mujer menuda con el cabello correctamente arreglado que había terminado completamente desordenado por las sacudidas del Slytherin, levemente maquillada pero con el maquillaje un poco corrido por la humedad que había en el ambiente, y con un hermoso vestido de época, sin hombros azul marino que llevaba un lateral completamente rajado, dejando ver una de las piernas de Granger. No, lo que vio Vicent en ese momento no fue a Hermione Granger. Lo que Vicent vio fue a una leona enfurecida e iracunda que protege a sus pequeños cachorros del peligro. Una leona menuda pero con un rugido ensordecedor. La serpiente se encogió en su sitio, quien ahora parecía medir dos metros era Granger y no el chico.

- **¡Lo siento!** - susurró el grandullón, cabizbajo - **No volverá a pasar. No volveré a pegar a Longbotom, no te haré daño. No haré daño a nadie. ¡Lo juro! Pero por favor… hazme algo de comer** - esto último lo dijo con unos ojitos de cachorrito hambriento que Hermione no pudo resistir. La castaña volvió a la normalidad, sonrió a la serpiente maternal, y se dispuso a hacer la cena de los siete con la leve ayuda de ambos caballeros.

Pansy estaba boquiabierta. Astoria estaba asustada. Cormac pensaba que _su_ chica agradecería que_ él_ le pidiera salir, _de nuevo._ ¿Y Draco? Draco maldijo. Draco necesitó de todo su autocontrol y raciocinio para no abalanzarse sobre la castaña y besarla. Besarla delante de todos. Besarla desesperado y hambriento, de ella. Draco necesitó de todo su autocontrol y raciocinio para no cargarla sobre sus hombros hasta llevarla a su habitación. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol y raciocinio para no desnudarla y hacerla gemir el nombre de su enemigo declarado hasta el agotamiento y la inconsciencia. Draco necesitó recordar que todos estaban presentes, necesitó recordar que él la _odiaba_ y que ella a él también.

Pero era difícil, era difícil verla y no tomarla. Era difícil verla en ese vestido tan jodidamente ajustado. Era difícil ver cómo se mordía el labio, pensando en lo que cocinaría. Era difícil ver sus mejillas arreboladas, o cómo su cabello caía salvaje, cubriendo los hombros desnudos. Era difícil ver la herida abierta en el vestido. Era difícil ver esa larga, esbelta y torneada pierna. Era _jodidamente_ difícil ver a la leona, toda entera, y no echarse sobre ella para devorarla cual animal salvaje, sediento y hambriento. _¡Era jodidamente difícil! ¡Maldición!_

En lugar de lo que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente dijo - **Crabbe, estarás de broma ¿no? ¿Vas a confiar en la sangresucia? ¿Vas a cuidar de ella?**

La respuesta del fornido muchacho no se hizo esperar. - **Draco, eres mi amigo y lo sabes. Pero la comida es más importante que cualquier cosa. Tenemos que convivir como muggles, haciendo cosas de muggles, sin magia.** - tomó a Draco de la camisa - **No importa lo inteligente que seas. Si no sabes cocinar, no sirves para nada. Ella** - dijo señalando a Granger - **ha vivido con muggles, sabe hacer las cosas. Hermione Granger ahora mismo es mucho más útil que cualquiera de nosotros. Si debo elegir a quien contentar, te aseguro que la contentaré a ella.**

Fue el discurso más largo y extenso que alguna vez le había escuchado decir nadie a Vicent Crabbe. Con eso, terminaron las dudas sobre lo que sería la convivencia. Vivirían allí, solos. Estaban al cuidado de un elfo doméstico, sí. Pero éste no haría nada por ellos, a menos que se tratara de vida o muerte. No podrían rehuir el trabajo, no podrían huir al Bosque Prohibido buscando la seguridad del colegio. No, tendrían que sobrevivir como buenamente pudieran en esa torre. Los siete juntos. No había manera de escapar. Y la única persona que comprendía las cosas muggles y conocía las ventajas y desventajas de una vida sin magia era Granger. Hermione Granger.

Iba a ser un año _muy_ largo.

* * *

**termine! que tal¿? como estuvo¿? que les parecio¿?**

**acepto criticas, alabanzas, sugerencias... ya saben un reviews y yo las escucho ;)**

**un pequeño resumen de los roles (que sabemos) en los grupos!**

**Grupo 1- Principe, Theodore Nott... Princesa, Luna Lovegood... Escudero, Zacharias Smith... Doncella, Cho Chang... Caballeros, Padma Patil y George Weasley... Ama de llaves, Michael Corner.**

**Grupo 2- Principe, Draco Malfoy... Princesa, Pansy Parkinson... Escudero, Hermione Granger... Doncella, Astoria Greengrass... Caballeros, Neville Longbotom y Vicent Crabbe... Ama de llaves, Cormac McLaggen.**

**Grupo 3- Principe, Ronald Weasley... Escudero, Daphne Greengrass.**

**Grupo 4- Principe, Ginebra Weasley... Princesa, Harry Potter... Escudero, Blaise Zabini... Doncella, Romilda Vane.**

**muchiiiiiisimas gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia y/o dejan reviews. en serio, es por vosotros que la historia marcha!**

**Silvya: muchas gracias x el review! jejejejejeje me sacas los colores (sonrojo) me alegro muxiiiisimo de q te guste, gracias! con la respuesta, acertaste! Pansy, x supuesto, me rei muxisimo mientras escribia esa parte (todo en realidad), era realmente divertida xD. Y efectivamente! Vicent es de lo mas revelador! resulta ser un inesperado aliado de Hermione. pero sq... la comida es lo que tiene jajajajaj. muchos besos^^**

**Salesia: jejjee, sip. lo de los roles creo q es genial. Sobretodo al ver el contraste entre los diferentes grupos y los roles que tiene cada uno xD. Intentare que en cada capitulo se vea un poco de lo que pasa en cada grupo, q sera un poco complicado xq con las pruebas tiene q pasar lo mismo xo de distinta manera! Cormac... mmmmm me diste una buena idea cn eso! Cormac estara muy guapo, eso seguro xDD Siiiii, lo mejor de todo es ver que hice casi por puro azar los grupos! xo no pudieron quedar mejor xDDD la conquista de Pansy, mmmmm... tendras q esperar x verla! jeje y estoy de acuerdo contigo, me gusta muxo lo de la mezcla de las casas y como se complementan las distintas parejas! sobretodo xq resulta muy divertido leerlo! y acertaste! fue pansy. Cormac la verdad es q ... le tengo un poquillo de mania al pobre asiq le hare sufrir un poco ^^ (creo) y Vicent... bueno, cn Vicent me lo pasare pipa! xDDD (creo q ya se nota lo mucho que nos vamos a reir con el, y con Neville tb jejejejjeje)**

**Ara: me explique¿? Perfecto! genial! ^^ gracias x tu review! me animo mucho n_n y tranquila! q estoy casi constantemente pensando en como seguirlo, ya tengo algunas pruebas y seran... uffff, de proporciones biblicas jajaja! yyyyyy correcto! la encuentra pansy, aunq lo cierto es q todos salvo Neville y Cormac la llaman Granger, asiq cn eso podria haber sido cualquiera xD aunq Vicent estaba ocupado pegando a Neville, Astoria y Cormac quien sabe lo q harian, y Draco estaba muy entretenido maldiciendose! asiq... solo quedaba Pansy!**

**Black Dragon: jeje, aqui lo tienes! espero no haberte defraudado! muchas gracias x el review!**

**SolBlack: muchas gracias! =) jejejjee, me alegro que te guste! Muchos besos.**

**EscarlataHoz: Nox! holaaaaaa, muxas gracias mi Diosa de la Pluma! picante¿? bueeeeno, quizas un poquito xD. Pero no es mi culpa! me estoy asegurando de solo escribirlo cuando me atacan las musas y que quede puramente como lo que harian los personajes, asiq... no es mi culpa que hagan esas cosillas jajajajjajaja nono, ya estoy haciendolo mas largo. y cada dia se me ocurren cosas nuevas, a ver si cuando toque ponerlas aun me acuerdo de todo! muchas gracias de nuevo! espero con ansias el nuevo cap de Historia de un asesino! besos!**

**aRiElLa95: holaaa! espero que te haya gustado el cap! pense en que la encontrara Draco, pero me gusto mas que se estuviera automaldiciendo por ser tan tontin^^ y el como la encuentra Pansy, y su macabro plan xa q Hermione quiera vengarse... jejejjejej me parecio perfecto! besos^^**

**He corregido en este cap tambien los fallos. Bueno... ya me direis que os ha parecido el nuevo cap^^**

**Un beso,**

**Nasu.**


	4. Primer Día de Convivencia

**Oh, sí. cai en la cuenta el otro día.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes (para mi desgraciado bolsillo) no me pertenecen. Pero la historia es toda mía :)**

**ahora sí, el capi^^**

* * *

¿Culpable? o ¿Inocente? Draco no lo sabía. Era el verano después de la caída del Señor Oscuro y Draco había acudido a su juicio. Su tribunal, el Wizengamot. Su juez, el Ministro de Magia. Su verdugo, el auror que lo llevaría ante los dementores. Su esperanza, que su madre viviera. Su salvación, no existía. Se le juzgaba por ser un Mortífago y Draco tenía serias dudas de poder librarse de Azkaban, más ahora que podía ver como el trío dorado entraba a su vista. ¿Testificarían? Seguro, la pregunta era a su favor, o en su contra.

- **¿Es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy?** - el rubio asintió - **Se le ha traído hasta aquí para que pueda asistir a su juicio y defenderse de las acusaciones que recaen sobre usted, ¿lo comprende?** - el ojigris asintió de nuevo, su rostro impertérrito - **Se le acusa de graves atentados contra la seguridad del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle. Se le acusa de ataques indiscriminados contra muggles e hijos de muggles inocentes e indefensos. Se le acusa de torturar a más de un muggle, hijo de muggles u opositor al régimen del Señor Tenebroso.** **Se le acusa de seguir a Lord Voldemort. Se le acusa de formar parte de los mortífagos. Se le acusa de llevar la marca del Señor Oscuro en su antebrazo izquierdo.** - un auror que vigilaba a Draco lo obligó a levantar la manga de su camisa para mostrar la Marca Tenebrosa. El Ministro asintió en señal de aprobación y continuó con su retahíla. - **Se le acusa de facilitar la entrada de mortífagos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en su sexto curso en dicho colegio. Se le acusa del ataque e intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. **- Draco sonrió con amargura. - **¿Cómo se muestra ante tales acusaciones?**

- **Supongo que, técnicamente, es cierto lo que usted dice. Pero no por eso soy del todo culpable… señor Ministro.**

- **Explíquese, señor Malfoy** - perfecto, justo lo que él necesitaba. Dudaba seriamente de lograr algo, pero le había prometido a su madre que lo intentaría. Cuadró los hombros y se puso serio.

- **Recibí la Marca Tenebrosa en el verano de mi quinto curso en Hogwarts, sí. Pero no fue porque yo quisiera, señor. Mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, estaba preso en Azkaban. Porque Lucius había fallado al Lord Tenebroso, éste decidió castigar a mi familia encomendándome a mí una tarea imposible, matar a Albus Dumbledore, en la que me vería irrevocablemente muerto, señor Ministro. Amenazó con torturar y matar a mi madre si fallaba. Por lo que me vi abocado a sustituir a mi padre en las filas de los mortífagos. Si no cumplía las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso, mataría a mi madre… y a mí también. **

Un sollozo llegó a los oídos de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy aguantaba estoica el examen de medio centenar de ojos sobre ella, pero no podía evitar que le temblara el labio inferior, o que los ojos se le humedecieran por lo que su único hijo relataba. No podía ocultarlo. Al menos, no a ojos de Draco.

- **Cada vez que fallaba, o hacía algo ligeramente, incorrecto...** - continuó el rubio, notando como la voz se le quebraba. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía prosiguió su relato. - **mi tía Bella o el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me educaban con…** - carraspeó para retomar el control de su propia voz - **utilizaban la maldición _Cruciatus_ o algún hechizo de magia negra conmigo, señor Ministro.**

- **Comprendo** - _no, ese hombre no comprendía una mierda. Ese tipo no sabía una mierda_. - **¿Quiere decir algo más, señor Malfoy? **

Una sonrisa cínica adornó su perfilado rostro - **Lo lamento por usted, Ministro. Pero no voy a suplicar por mi libertad… ni por mi vida.**

El ministro, hasta entonces serio, mostró una pequeña mueca de disgusto._ ¡Seguro que habría pagado por ver al joven heredero de los Malfoy suplicando por su vida! _Pero no, Draco ya había suplicado suficiente por su vida, y saber que su madre estaría a salvo a pesar de todo, lo tranquilizaba. Un sordo murmullo de desaprobación recorrió a todos los presentes congregados en la sala.

- **Bien** - el Ministro se repuso rápidamente - **¿Entiendo entonces que se declara inocente?**

- **Puede decirlo así, si gusta, señor.**

- **Bien.** - cada vez el hombre parecía más y más disgustado con la actitud del joven. - **Ahora procederemos con los testimonios. ¿Se encuentra Narcissa Antares Malfoy en la sala?**

- **Sí.** - su madre se había levantado, impecable, recta, firme, elegante, perfecta. Llevaba un antiguo vestido violeta que contrastaba con los ojos de la mujer, también violetas.

- **¿Es usted la madre de Draco Lucius Malfoy?**

- **Lo soy.**

- **¿Puede corroborar lo que su hijo ha dicho?** - preguntó alguien del tribunal. Draco no estaba seguro, pero si lo que había escuchado era sarcasmo. Ese hombre podía darse por muerto.

- **Mi hermana era la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrenge. Ella se consideraba a sí misma no solo una fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort. También se consideraba su más allegada compañera y amiga. **- empezó a contar Narcissa, paseándose por toda la sala, como si ésta le perteneciera. - **Sin embargo, pienso que el Lord Tenebroso jamás tuvo un amigo ni un aliado, y dudo mucho que alguna vez buscara alguno… No, lo que el Lord Oscuro tenía y quería eran títeres, seres aún más inferiores que los peones en el ajedrez, aún menos importantes. Personas de noble cuna y noble sangre. Sangrepuras de las más antiguas y prestigiosas familias que eran tratados como elfos domésticos, ¡peor aún que elfos domésticos! **- el interior de Narcissa Malfoy era un caos, un desorden, un desasosiego… sin embargo. Su voz, calmada. Su postura, serena. Su rostro, impasible. Su calma, imperturbable.

**- Me pregunta si puedo corroborar lo que mi hijo dice... **- Draco comprobó como el discurso de su madre hacía mella en los presentes. - **Podría hacer mucho más que eso. Podría mostrarles el resultado de decepcionar a Lord Voldemort… **- un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes. Pues, incluso muerto, ese hombre era de temer. No, ni siquiera podría ser considerado hombre. - **Pero ustedes, caballeros, bien lo saben sin necesidad de que se lo expliquen. Ustedes, sin importar la casta sangre, la noble cuna, la procedencia de los ideales, sin importar si quiera la edad… han visto como el Lord Oscuro y sus _seguidores_ torturaban hasta la locura a los enemigos de su señor. Han sentido en carne propia la desesperación de la muerte de los seres queridos. Han escuchado lo que el Señor Tenebroso les hacía a muggles e hijos de muggles. Han vivido una guerra, tal vez dos…**

**- Pero todo eso, la desesperación, el dolor, la ansiedad… Todo eso que tanto les atormenta por las noches, lo vivían lejos del alcance de Lord Voldemort… Yo lo viví en carne propia, en mi propia casa. Mi hijo se vio forzado a crecer porque su padre falló en la misión de conseguir una profecía... **- Narcissa hizo una breve pausa, retomando el control de su máscara. No debía dejar que esas personas vieran el temor por su hijo en sus facciones. No, tan sólo sus ojos serían testigos de lo que su familia tuvo y aún _debía_ sufrir. - **Algunos mortífagos son mortífagos porque lo desean, están locos o viven del dolor y la muerte. Otros mortífagos lo son por miedo, por angustia y agonía, porque desean estar vivos… aunque su vida no sea la esperada. **

- **El segundo grupo de mortífagos, caballeros. No adoran cercenar cabezas, ni lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, ni torturar a personas indefensas… Sin embargo, es algo que _deben_ hacer. Porque su vida depende de lo bien que consigan matar sin mostrar lo miserables que se sienten... Porque la vida de sus seres queridos depende de que consigan matar sin mostrarse _miserables_ en el proceso.**

- **Ustedes, caballeros, son los _buenos_. Sólo, y seguramente no todos, los Aurores saben lo que significa sesgar una vida... Sólo aquellos que han matado, o han visto morir a alguien, pueden ver la _magnificencia_ de las bestias llamadas _Therstrals_. Es una lástima que cientos de muchachos sean capaces de hacerlo... Es una lástima que vidas inocentes hayan dejado de serlo por ver la muerte… En una lástima que niños se hayan convertido en adultos de semejante manera. Harry Potter y sus amigos forman parte de esos niños inocentes que se vieron obligados a madurar por culpa de la guerra… pero no son los únicos, señores.**

Durante todo el discurso, Narcissa Malfoy no había permanecido estática en un punto fijo. No, Narcissa Antares Malfoy había caminado por toda la sala, apenas mirando el rostro de su hijo, aunque pudiera ser la última vez que lo hiciera. No, Narcissa Malfoy se había concentrado en observar los rostros de todos los integrantes del Wizengamot, del Ministro, de aquellos que podían observar el juicio de su hijo.

Narcissa podía ser una mujer seria, fría, impasible incluso. Pero a quien juzgaban era a su hijo, y como buena serpiente, de la misma manera que lo hacen las lobas, decidió proteger a su hijo llamando la atención hacia ella. Darle un respiro a su único vástago, arroparlo con sus palabras… Engatusar y convencer al tribunal, mostrarles que no sólo ellos eran padres. Que no sólo los buenos sufrían en la guerra. Que los _malos_ también eran seres humanos, aunque se empeñaran en no mostrarlo. Que los _malos_ también sentían, que también podían sentir. Que los _malos_ a veces, y sólo a veces, no quieren ser malos.

Cuando terminó con su discurso, dejó de dar vueltas por la sala, alrededor de la silla en la que se encontraba atado su hijo, y volvió a sentarse. Como si aquel trozo de madera fuera un trono y ella, su reina. Como si en la sala no hubiera medio centenar de los magos más poderosos y _confiables_. Como si esos mismos magos no pudieran, con tan sólo una palabra, arrebatarle lo único bueno que le quedaba en la vida. Como si el juicio de su hijo fuera tan sólo una reunión de té. Porque ella era una mujer fuerte, por eso no permitiría que se viera en su caparazón ni la más mínima fisura. Aunque sus ojos sí permitieran ver lo que acarreaba en su dolorido corazón y quebrantada alma.

El Ministro tardó unos minutos en salir del hechizo que la bella mujer había creado con sus palabras. Carraspeó, intentando concentrarse. - **Bien, gracias señora Malfoy.** - Narcissa asintió en respuesta - **Bueno, querría que testificara también el señor Harry James Potter, por favor.**

Potter se levantó como un resorte. - **Sí, señor... Yo, no sé muy bien que decir.** - Draco soltó un resoplido, dándose cuenta de que había estado manteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo que duró el monólogo de su madre. El resto de la sala se mostró algo más amigable. ¡Cómo no! _El Elegido estaba allí._

El Ministro sonrió, una sonrisa que pretendía calmar y tranquilizar a su receptor. - **Señor Potter, hasta mis oídos han llegado rumores de que fue capturado y llevado a Malfoy Manor durante la guerra, ¿es cierto?**

**- Eh, sí señor. En ese momento estaba en compañía de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Unos carroñeros nos atraparon, pero Hermione consiguió desfigurar mi cara y no pudieron reconocerme... Luego nos llevaron a Malfoy Manor. Allí estaba Malfoy, Bellatrix le dijo que nos identificara, señor Ministro. Pero Malfoy parecía reacio a hacerlo… De la misma manera que bajaba su varita y parecía cesar en su ataque contra el profesor Dumbledore, cuando Severus Snape apareció y mató al director.** - añadió el Gryffindor, un revuelo se armó por toda la sala. Pero el niño-que-vivió no había acabado - **Yo estuve siguiendo la pista a Draco Malfoy durante nuestro sexto curso en Hogwarts, señor Ministro. Vi los ataques que intentaba contra el profesor Dumbledore. El director, incluso le dijo que no parecía haberse esforzado mucho. Le ofreció ayuda, y Malfoy estuvo a punto de aceptarla.**

- **¡Pero no lo hizo!** - una voz chillona interrumpió el discurso de Potter.

- **¡No lo hizo porque no pudo hacerlo! Greyback llegó con Bellatrix y otros dos mortífagos. Le amenazaron para que matara a Dumbledore. ¡Pero Malfoy no fue capaz de hacerlo!... Entonces llegó Severus Snape… y lo mató. Yo estuve presente, vi como el profesor Dumbledore caía desde la torre de Astronomía... Perseguí a Snape e intenté matarlo.** - otro revuelo de murmullos, pero _¿quién no?_ Incluso Draco estaba sorprendido. - **Me alegro de no haber podido, no obstante... Porque más tarde descubrí que el profesor Snape mató al profesor Dumbledore porque lo habían pactado anteriormente. Además de que Severus Snape había realizado un _Juramento Inquebrantable_… Albus Dumbledore se moría, y no quería que Ma-… que Draco perdiera parte de su alma por hacerlo.**

- **Porque cuando uno mata, una parte de su alma se divide.** - un auror asintió ante el comentario del ojiverde - **Creo que es posible que Draco hiciera todo lo que hizo para sobrevivir, o para salvar a su familia… Yo también hice lo imposible para salvar a la que considero mi familia, señor Ministro. Además **- siguió el león, sin permitir que le interrumpieran. **- de que en Malfoy Manor Draco no quiso delatarnos, tampoco nos atacó cuando Ron y yo conseguimos escapar de las mazmorras. No opuso resistencia cuando le arrebaté la varita con un _Expelliarmus_… Y eso, señor Ministro, fue crucial para que pudiera derrotar a Voldemort... También fue crucial la mentira que la señora Malfoy le dijo a Lord Voldemort sobre mi muerte... Eso es todo.**

Después de soltar semejante retahíla, crear más preguntas que las que había resuelto y dejar sorprendidos a todos los presentes en la vista, _¡salvo a Granger y Weasley, claro!_ El niño-que-vivió decidió que ya había dicho y hecho suficiente y volvió a su sitio, al lado de sus amigos. El juez, en caso de Draco el Ministro de Magia, tuvo que poner orden en la sala antes de poder continuar con el juicio.

- **Bien, el señor Weasley no tiene intención de decir nada, ¿me equivoco?**

- **Harry ya lo ha dicho todo, señor Ministro.**

- **Comprendo, señorita Granger… **- a Draco se le encogió el corazón al verla. Había intentado todo el rato evitar su mirada avellana. Pero verla levantarse. Eso era superior a sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del rubio la castaña no le miraba con ningún sentimiento, en sus ojos sólo había vacío. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que estuviera así?_

- **¿Qué quiere saber?** - preguntó la castaña con un tono tan cortante que sorprendió incluso a sus amigos.

- **Ejem, señorita Granger. Fue al mismo colegio que el señor Malfoy, ¿correcto?**

- **Sí, también asistí al mismo año que él.** - respondió mordaz - **Incluso compartimos algunas clases.**

- **Tengo entendido que el señor Malfoy no era realmente amable con usted…**

- **Era un capullo… lo que no puedo afirmar es que siga siéndolo.**

- **¿Qué quiere decir?** - preguntó un hombrecillo de medio metro con una larga barba que le llegaba a los pies.

- **Que una guerra cambia a todas las personas. Sin excepción.**

- **Con respecto a la guerra. ¿Es cierto que el señor Malfoy estuvo presente en el interro**-…? - continuó el Ministro de Magia.

- **Dudo que Malfoy _pudiera_, o _quisiera_, evitar como la loca de Bellatrix Lestrenge me torturaba, señor Ministro.** - una sonrisa triste adornó el rostro de la muchacha.

- **Ejem, bien, ¿cree que sería capaz de perdonar el comportamiento del joven Malfoy?**

- **No... No soy capaz de perdonar al ególatra, arrogante, déspota, egocéntrico y malicioso Draco Malfoy.**- sonrió, pera la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos. Era la sonrisa de alguien cansado. _Muy_ cansado. - **Sin embargo, ése es el antiguo Draco Malfoy.** **Si Draco Malfoy hubiera cambiado y viera, tal vez, algún signo de arrepentimiento en su comportamiento. O hubiera cambiado en su forma de ser, a mejor persona... En ese caso, no sé si sería capaz de perdonarlo.**

- **Bi- Bien. ¿Quiere decir algo más?** - preguntó el Ministro temeroso ante la actitud que mostraba la ojimiel.

- **No.**

- **D-De acuerdo, puede sentarse.**

Pronto todo se volvió borroso, y Draco se vio sumergido en la oscura desesperación que siempre acompaña a los dementores. Se vio en Azkaban, _de nuevo_. A penas fue medio día, doce horas, setecientos veinte minutos, cuarenta y tres mil doscientos segundos… Pero habían sido los peores de su vida. No era capaz de ver lo que le rodeaba, no era capaz de ver nada. Solo podía sentir la dura y fría piedra de la celda. Únicamente podía recordar lo mal que se sentía estar en ese lugar. Los peores momentos de su vida. La primera vez que había recibido un _Cruciatus_ de parte de su padre, cuando lo había recibido de Bellatrix, de la mano de Voldemort, la tortura de Hermione… Únicamente era capaz de ver muerte, sangre y dolor a su paso, en su celda. Nada más. Sólo eso. Sólo dolor. Sólo muerte. Sólo sangre. Sangre roja. Sangre inocente.

Draco despertó en medio de la noche con un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo temblaba, sudoroso, temeroso. Tardó unos minutos en centrar la vista, otros más en recordar lo que había sucedido, y más aún en comprender que sólo había sido un sueño. No, no un sueño. Una pesadilla. _La pesadilla_. La misma pesadilla con la que despertaba noche sí y noche también desde su vista en el ministerio. Lo malo de esa pesadilla no era sentir la desesperación de la incertidumbre, del miedo. No era soñar con la desesperación que producen los dementores, ni con los gritos, ni con Azkaban. No, lo peor era saber con indudable certeza que había sucedido realmente. Que esa pesadilla _había_ sido real.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando volver a dormir. Sabiendo que no lo conseguiría. Un pequeño bulto en el suelo llamó la atención del rubio. Era Granger, la noche anterior se había negado en rotundo a dormir con la serpiente, prefiriendo estar en el frío suelo de piedra. Draco suspiró. Draco maldijo. Pero no había forma de convencer a la maldita leona para que durmiera en la mullida cama. No servía decirle que no le haría nada, no servía decirle que la cama era tan grande como dos camas de matrimonio juntas y que era muy improbable que pudieran tocarse, no servía decirle que no la tocaría, o que terminaría poniéndose enferma si dormía en el suelo. El Slytherin lo intentó todo, pero nada había funcionado. La castaña estaba más que reacia al contacto, visual o físico, con el ojigris.

Draco se levantó y fue hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, recostado en el suelo. La cogió en brazos procurando no despertarla. Procurando no despertarla porque que él no pudiera dormir no quería decir que tuviera que robarle el sueño a ella. Procurando no despertarla porque no quería asustarla, porque no quería pelear con ella. _No de nuevo, no otra vez, no ahora_. Procurando no despertarla porque si ella estaba dormida, él podría aprovechar a beber de ella y calmar la sed que sentía por sus besos y caricias, podría aprovechar y aferrarse a ella como debería haber hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo.

La serpiente volvió a la cama. En sus brazos, la leona dormida.

Cuando Hermione Granger despertó al día siguiente, lo primero que vio tras desperezarse fueron unos enormes ojos de mercurio que la miraban curiosos y sonrientes. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero luego vio la enorme sonrisa que le devolvía el hermoso rostro y pensó que seguía durmiendo. _¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

- **Buenos días, Granger.** - no, estaba despierta. _Mierda_. Y en la cama de Malfoy. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Qué había pasado? - **¿Sabes, Granger? He estado pensando.**

- **¿Pensando?**

- **Sí.** - el ojigris se acercó más a la leona, apoyando un brazo a la altura de la cara de la ojimiel, impidiéndole escapar. - **¿Por qué no** - le cogió un mechón de cabello, oliéndolo - **hacemos** - se acercó hasta el rostro ahora completamente despierto de la castaña - **una tregua?**

Hermione parpadeó, buscando serenidad. ¿Qué había dicho Malfoy? ¿Una tregua? ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué? Pronto los engranajes de su cerebro encontraron la respuesta. Malfoy _quería_ que se llevasen bien. Malfoy _no quería_ problemas entre los dos. ¿Por qué? Únicamente se le ocurría una respuesta. Pero no quería pensar que eso fuese cierto, su corazón se rompería en pequeños pedacitos de ser así. ¿Sería por la apuesta? Esperaba que no, pero entonces… ¿qué más conseguiría que Malfoy quisiese una tregua con ella?

- **¿Lloras, Granger?** - el ojigris atrapó la lagrima traviesa que se escapaba de los ojos color miel - **¿Tan feliz estás por que quiera tener buenos lazos contigo, Granger?** - sus labios casi rozándose, el aliento del chico acariciando el rostro de ella.

¡No! No iba a dejarse llevar. ¡Ni hablar! Antes muerta.

- **Desde cuando tú, rey de las serpientes, sangre pura hasta la médula, rubio oxigenado de nacimiento, hurón albino por circunstancias, hijo de mortíf-…** - contraatacó Hermione saliendo como buenamente pudo de la cama, poniendo la máxima distancia entre ella y el cuerpo del rubio. Con cada palabra la castaña subía su tono una décima. Si seguía así sólo los perros serían capaces de oírla.

- **Granger…**_ - _advirtió el rubio saliendo también de la cama. A diferencia de la castaña que llevaba un largo camisón de monja, el rubio sólo llevaba un pantalón de seda negro cubriendo su cuerpo. El torso, por ende, quedaba a la vista de una leona _de inmediato_ hambrienta. - **Te propongo una maldita tregua porque quiero ganar. **- _¿por qué había tenido que alejarse de ese cuerpo tan perfecto? Ah, sí, por los daños emocionales, perdida de cordura, falta de razonamiento…_

- **Esto es una competición, Granger. Somos un equipo, y puedo asegurarte que vamos a ganar. Y por mucho que me guste tenerte en mis brazos inconsciente… **- _¿eh? ¿Al egocéntrico, ególatra, malhumorado y déspota de Malfoy le gustaba abrazarla?_ _Bueno, no había dicho exactamente eso, pero técnicamente sí._ - **no voy a levantarme todas las malditas noches para traerte hasta la maldita cama, Granger.** - _no caer en la tentación, no hacer nada peligroso, no fuera a ser que esa serpiente la descubriera. Nada de babear, nada de dejar la boca abierta. ¡Contrólate, Granger!_

- **Puedo jurarte que ganaremos esta estúpida competición aunque tenga que obligarte a ello, ¿entiendes Granger? Intento ponértelo fácil, estas en minoría. Más aún, debes obedecerme, y satisfacer todas mis necesidades.** - la voz ronca del chico le erizaba todo pelo a la leona. El rubio cada vez se acercaba más a ella, un terrible deja vù los golpeó a ambos, el avanzaba y ella retrocedía. - **Sólo intento que esto sea fácil para todos. Procuraré no molestarte lo máximo que pueda Granger. Pero no me provoques.** - lástima por él, porque Hermione ahora mismo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas provocarle. Desencadenar una pelea de tal magnitud que el rubio no midiese lo que decía. Hermione se caracterizaba por ser curiosa, después de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato, ¿no? _¡pero éste murió sabiendo! _Y ella era una gata. Sí, y Hermione lo que quería era saber. Quería saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente del ojigris, que tan pronto la desechaba de su lado como la atraía hacia él_. ¡Y maldita sea!_ Que el cielo cayera de su sitio si no se estaba malditamente bien junto a él.

Ambos eran capaces de notar el calor del cuerpo frente a ellos. Se miraban a los ojos, buscando fisuras, una grieta, algo que les hiciera ganar la batalla de miradas. Pero ambos se sabían perdidos por el deseo. Sus ojos quemando en la piel del otro, nublados por la lujuria. Sus labios casi rozándose, ardiendo por el toque del otro. Ambos deseando repetir lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Salvo por una ligera modificación, esta vez no se separarían.

- **¡GRANGER!** - un _muy_ _valiente_ Slytherin irrumpió el duelo de miradas que había entre príncipe y escudera. Del susto que les había provocado su inesperada entrada a la habitación, ambos se alejaron, como si quemaran, como si despertaran de un sueño, de un letargo_. El problema es que ninguno quería despertar_. Fulminaron al intruso, queriendo arrancarle hasta las entrañas. Pero Vicent no se dio por aludido. -** ¿¡Dónde está la comida!? ¡¿Por qué no está el desayuno aún en la mesa, eh?!**

La vena situada en la frente de la leona estalló. No bastaba con despertarse cuasi abrazada a Malfoy y desear _abrazarse_ aun más a él, ¡algo imposible! No, tenía que aparecer ese gorila sin una gota de supervivencia para terminar de joderle el día. ¡Maldita sea! Hermione deseaba no haber despertado. - **¿Quieres comer, Vicent? ¿Tienes hambre?** - la situación de la pasada noche se volvía a repetir, la Gryffindor cabreada, exhausta y de los nervios. Y un pequeño gran estúpido Slytherin pidiendo a gritos el pelotón de fusilamiento.

- **¡Por supuesto que tengo hambre!**

- **¡PUES NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR A ESTA HABITACIÓN COMO SI NADA! ¡NO VUELVAS A DESPERTARME DE ESA MANERA! ¡NI MUCHO MENOS ME PIDAS OTRA VEZ QUE TE DÉ DE COMER DE ESA MANERA! ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO? **- Sí, la vena de Hermione había estallado. Y eso era peligroso. Pero más peligroso era dejarse llevar por la furia en una torre llena de serpientes y posibles enemigos. No, no debía sucumbir ante la pequeña parte de su mente que deseaba hacer trizas a los dos chicos frente a ella. Debía relajarse.

La castaña se dirigió al armario que compartía con el Slytherin, cogió algo de ropa sin siquiera fijarse en lo que llevaba en los brazos y rugió - **¡MÁS TE VALE NO PENSAR SIQUIERA EN ENTRAR AL BAÑO, MALFOY! **- y así fue como desapareció la Gryffindor la primera mañana que compartían torre. Así fue como la leona dejó a los dos amigos desconcertados. Uno, con hambre de comida. Otro, con hambre del cuerpo de su _enemiga_.

Vicent se volvió hacia Draco, nervioso - **Draco, yo… Lo sien-…**

- **Tranquilo, todo está bien. Sin rencores. **- Draco deseaba que su amigo se fuera para seguir _charlando_ con la leona, pero ya se podía oír el agua de la ducha correr. Y por mucho que quisiera entrar, que quería. El Slytherin sabía que no _debía_. _¡Y jamás se había odiado tanto por hacer lo que debía hacer!_

Estaba decidido. Ese día no era el mejor de Harry Potter. El primer día de convivencia y el moreno estaba pensando seriamente en colocarlo en la cima de su lista particular "_el peor día de mi vida_".

Se había despertado semidesnudo, ¡por no decir cuasi desnudo! Con el peso del cuerpo de una mujer sobre el suyo, restregándose por el Gryffindor, intentando arrebatarle la única prenda que le quedaba. El despertar había sido intenso y forzado, y de golpe se vio intentando huir de los cientos de brazos que parecían haberle salido a Romilda Vane. Después de encerrarse en el baño, interponiendo toda la distancia posible con la morena intentó tranquilizarse, buscando una posible opción de escape de esa pesadilla en que le había metido Dumbledore. ¡Lástima que no encontrara ninguna!

El ojiverde se quedó tal y como había despertado, en calzoncillos. Con leves marcas por todo su cuerpo, que lo horrorizaron tanto como ver su semierecto miembro, sobreexcitado por el tratamiento de su doncella. _¡Desde luego esa mujer quería matarlo!_ o quizás sólo pensó que así conseguiría complacerlo… Harry no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Simplemente, quería olvidar ese amargo despertar cuanto antes. Se derrumbó en el suelo del baño, tapando la puerta con su lóbrega presencia, no fuera a ser que esa espeluznante mujer consiguiera adentrarse en el cuarto. No se atrevía a meterse en la ducha y quitarse ese horrible olor que lo asfixiaba por temor a que la otra Gryffindor entrara. Incluso había pensado seriamente en saltar desde la ventana, pero estaba a una altura de más de diez metros. Si no conseguía matarse, estaría cerca.

Harry se maldijo, no había forma de escapar, y dudaba mucho que Romilda Vane tirara la toalla, literalmente. Porque antes de echarla del baño, la Gryffindor se había hecho con las únicas dos toallas dentro del baño. _¡Genial!_ No había forma de salir, no podía limpiarse la suciedad que sentía en todo su cuerpo por temor a que esa mujer volviera a arrinconarlo ¡esta vez desnudo! y tal vez violarlo, sentía asco de terminar con ese terrible dolor de huevos que clamaban por saciarse, no podía cubrirse de ninguna manera. ¡Qué pena que no pensara en la pequeña elfina, encargada del cuidado de los alumnos! Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera pensado en Winky antes. Pero la idea surgió demasiado tarde. No, lo único que pudo salvar a Harry Potter de su hormonada y loca doncella fue el estruendo que montó Gregory Goyle al llegar a las cocinas y verse sin comida que ingerir.

El tremendo muchacho entró iracundo y rojo de ira en el cuarto de la princesa a por su nuevo cocinero. Vestido con calzas, pisamierdas, una camisa de lino y hasta cota de malla de manga corta. Sólo le faltaba la espada para ser un completo caballero del siglo XII. Para beneficio de Harry deberíamos decir que la serpiente se veía lo suficientemente terrorífica como para ahuyentar a Romilda. El problema es que el Slytherin ni se inmutó al ver al niño-que-vivió encerrado en el cuarto de baño, con un tremendo dilema sobre si tirarse de cabeza por la ventana sería tan malo como había pensado en un primer momento. No, Gregory cogió al ojiverde sin darle tregua ni cuartel, lo zarandeó, le gritó, le amenazó y, finalmente, se lo llevó tal y como estaba, _¡desnudo!,_ a la cocina para que el Gryffindor le hiciera su desayuno.

Harry se murió de vergüenza, o al menos deseó morirse, cuando unas sonrientes Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown le miraron de arriba abajo, con sendas miradas de aprobación. La primera, con una vestimenta de caballero idéntica al enorme chico que lo amenazaba para que empezara a preparar el desayuno de huevos fritos y bacon salvo porque ella no llevaba la cota de malla, y la segunda con un largo vestido negro, ¡con pinta de dar mucho calor!, y un delantal blanco por encima, _ropa propia de un ama de llaves_, pensó el ojiverde.

Lamentablemente lo peor de ese día no fue el hecho de despertarse semidesnudo y empalmado, tampoco lo fue el hecho de estar encerrado en un cuarto de baño durante una hora hasta que Goyle lo había sacado de ahí a patadas, ni el hecho de que dos de sus compañeras de curso, casa, y equipo le lanzaran miradas lascivas e indirectas muy directas mientras se veía obligado a cocinar en calzoncillos, ni que Romilda pareciera muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho y le hiciera la promesa de que su _tortura_ aún no había acabado. No, lo peor de esa mañana no fue nada de lo anterior comentado, aunque el hecho de que no fuera lo peor no significa que no ayudara a que Harry quisiera poner ese día como el peor de su vida.

No, lo peor fue, una vez vestido con un horrendo vestido rosa que le quedaba demasiado ajustado y pequeño, ir a la habitación de su ex-novia pelirroja para despertarla. Lo peor de ese horrible día que aún no había llegado a su cénit fue ver a la pequeña pelirroja vestida con un minúsculo _¡porque era minúsculo!_ pijama, mientras Zabini la abrazaba cual niño abraza a su peluche favorito. ¡Pero eso no era lo peor! No, lo peor es que el capullo del morocho estaba _¡literalmente!_ encima de su ex-novia, ¡con una de sus manos palpando el vientre por debajo del pijama! ¡Y aún encima, Ginny estaba tan tranquila! Profundamente dormida y acurrucada en el abrazo que le daba el Slytherin. ¡Inaceptable!

- **Gin-…** - pero no pudo terminar de nombrarla. La elfina, ¡de la cual el gran Harry Potter había olvidado por completo su existencia! apareció ante sus narices, despertando a la joven pareja.

- **¡Sr. Potter, Sta. Weasley! ¡Me alegro de encontrarlos juntos! **- exclamó la elfina, claramente feliz y ajena a la cara de espanto del Gryffindor y a las somnolientas de los chicos acurrucadas en la cama, de hecho Zabini ni siquiera se había dignado a moverse, y eso hacía hervir la sangre del ojiverde. - **¡Tienen que reunir a todo su equipo de inmediato! ¡Mañana comenzara su Primera Prueba! ¡Pero antes de que el profesor Dumbledore se lo explique tienen algo que hacer! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! **- y volvió a desaparecer con un ¡Plop!

Harry había ido hasta habitación preocupado por su antigua novia, y esperando que quisiera comer algo y le agradeciera con una de esas sonrisas suyas que iluminaban toda la sala. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con un espectáculo _dantesco_. Jamás pensó que la pequeña Weasley permitiría semejante cercanía con una serpiente aunque, _¿acaso no la había tenido ya con cientos de chicos antes que él? ¿y tal vez también después?_ Harry estaba desilusionado y ¿por qué no? también decepcionado.

Con una tremenda tristeza que no podía ni quería ocultar cerró la puerta de la habitación, incapaz de ver esa imagen de Ginny siendo abrazada por otro tío durante más tiempo. Bajó las escaleras, procurando no matarse con el maldito vestido, buscando al resto como el preso se dirige a su ejecución. Como el soldado se encamina a la batalla. Como un alumno va al examen. Como un hombre se aventura en su propia muerte. Como un enamorado ve el fin de su amor, perdido, triste, desorientado, exhausto. Sí, ese día sería, ¡No, era! el peor día de la vida de Harry Potter. Y ni siquiera habían dado las doce del mediodía, Harry solo quería darlo por terminado, y olvidarlo cuanto antes. Pero no podía. La imagen de su antigua novia durmiendo de una manera tan íntima con otro hombre permanecía incluso por detrás de sus parpados. No había manera de no verla. _¡Maldito primer día de convivencia!_

Un acongojado y sumiso Vicent Crabbe esperaba la aparición de Hermione Granger en la cocina de su nueva casa. Llevaba la vestimenta que había encontrado en su nuevo armario de caballero. Al principio no había sabido qué hacer y esa extraña camiseta de anillos le pesaba un poco. Pero eso no importaba para él. Vicent esperaba con cada fibra de su ser que la castaña no decidiera cumplir su amenaza de dejarlo en ayunas o, por el contrario, utilizarlo como materia prima para el desayuno.

Cuando Hermione apareció por la puerta con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, con las calzas y la camisa de lino, lo primero que vio el mastodonte muchacho fue su cara. La leona parecía haberse serenado, lo que tranquilizó a su vez el ánimo del chico. Con un escueto "**Buenos días**", Hermione empezó a preparar el desayuno para todos, que ya se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina esperando. Salvo que alguien no parecía muy dispuesta a comer lo que la Gryffindor preparara.

- **Espera. ¿Qué? ¡Yo no pienso comer lo que esta sangresucia haga! **- un gruñido por parte de Draco y Vicent debieron haber advertido a Astoria que debía cerrar la boca. Pero no la cerró. - **¡Podría envenenarnos! O peor, contaminarnos con su asquerosa piel mugrienta. ¡Yo no pienso permanecer aquí con ese olor intoxicante!**

- **¿Hablas de esa colonia apestosa en la que te bañas cada mañana?** - contraatacó Pansy por la castaña. Su doncella la miró con ojos desorbitados.

- **¿Qué has dicho?**

- **Además de estúpida, sorda.** - bufó.

-** ¿Acaso esa tontería de la princesa se te ha subido a la cabeza, Parkinson?**

- **Ya era princesa antes de que ese viejo lo dijera. Gracias.** - respondió la morena con una sonrisa ladeada.

- **¡No me puedo creer que defiendas a la sangresucia!** - cambió de tema la rubia.

- **Sangresucia o no, y por mucho que nos joda. Nosotros la necesitamos más a ella que ella a nosotros, Greengrass.** - interrumpió Draco, sólo su morena amiga comprendió la doble intención de las palabras dichas. - **Asique deja de joder.**

La pequeña de los Greengrass abrió la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo. Cerró la boca el mismo número de veces que se atrevió a abrirla. No conseguía salir de su estupor. Hasta que por fin lo hizo - **¿Tú también, Draco? ¿!Qué les has hecho impura!?** - se dirigió a Hermione dispuesta a matarla a base de arañazos si era menester, pero los amplios torsos de Vicent, Neville y Draco se lo impidieron.

-** Oh, está bien chicos. **- ronroneó la leona, eso iba a ser interesante. Que todos la protegieran, de algún modo, la hacía algo feliz. - **¿No quieres comer lo que yo prepare Greengrass?**

- **Por supuesto que no, sangresucia.**

- **Bien, ¿y qué pretendes comer?** - la Slytherin volvió a boquear, buscando una buena respuesta, hiriente, digna de una Slytherin **- Si no comes lo que yo prepare tendrás que cocinar tu propia comida, serpiente… Me temo que morirás de inanición. **- Hermione dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a prestar atención al fuego encendido.

Después del delicioso desayuno a base de cereales, fruta, zumos variados, leche, café, tostadas, y jamón con huevos a la plancha, ¡que la pobre Astoria apenas pudo oler! Draco se llevó a Pansy aparte. El rubio había estado pensando, y desde luego estaba claro que ya no necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga. Después de todo había hecho una tregua con Granger, ¿verdad? Seguro que no habría problemas con hacer que la castaña comprendiera la belleza interna, ¡pues la externa era ya bastante obvia!, del ojigris.

- **Pansy,** - Draco tomó a su amiga del brazo, sacándola de la cocina. Una vez en el comedor, ella lo miró interrogante, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. - **Gracias por el ofrecimiento de ayer, con lo de Granger.** - aclaró. - **Pero ya no necesito ayuda. Aunque no es como si alguna vez la hubiese necesitado. **- la ojiazul sólo sonrió, mostrando un aura de bondad e inocencia puras.

- **Entonces, Granger no desapareció ayer de tu habitación para terminar llorando por los pasillos, ¿no?** - la mandíbula del rubio casi cayó hasta el suelo, _¡si la tuviera lo suficientemente grande, por supuesto que habría tocado suelo!_ - **Oh, no importa. Eso ya está arreglado, ¿cierto? **- volvió a preguntar la morena con sus ojitos brillantes, aunque Draco no conseguía averiguar por qué estaban tan brillantes.

- **Sí, supongo. Le he propuesto una tregua.**

- **¿Y ha aceptado?** - su amigo asintió con ¿duda? - **¡Eso es genial! ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? ¿La tratarás como a una de tus amiguitas? Oh, espera. _Hermione_ no es como esas otras chicas, ¿verdad? Bueno, no importa. Buena suerte con tu _imposible_, Draco.** - terminó de decir confiada la ojiazul. Pero lo que no dejaba reflejar en el exterior es que esa conversación le iba a costar muy cara a Draco. Sí, sólo tenía que pensar en cómo cobrársela…

Theo miró a sus compañeros de equipo, interrogante. ¿Qué demonios significaba esa puta nota?

_ "No se llama uno caballero porque es en sangre limpio, en potencia grande, en joyas rico y en vasallos poderoso; porque todas estas cosas en un mercader se suelen hallar, y un judío las suele comprar. Lo que al caballero le hace ser caballero es ser medido en el hablar, largo en el dar, sobrio en el comer, honesto en el vivir, tierno en el perdonar y animoso en el pelear. Un caballero se avergüenza de que sus palabras sean mejores que sus actos."_

¿Qué coño se suponía que significaba esa maldita nota? Por las caras de sus compañeros nadie tenía la más mínima idea. ¡Joder! Menos mal que cuatro de ellos pertenecían a la casa de los inteligentes… Aunque dudaba seriamente que entre Chang y Corner juntos se sacara ni medio hemisferio cerebral. Por otra parte, Luna _¡y no sabía por qué había pasado a ser Luna!_ tenía unas ideas demasiado imaginativas para tomarlas muy en cuenta. Weasley y Smith estaban tan jodidos como él, y de Patil no sabía una mierda lo que estaría pensando la muchacha en ese momento. ¡Maldita sea! Era su primer día de convivencia. ¡Mañana empezarían con la primera prueba y no tenían ni puta idea de que iba a ir!

A ver, tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar. Sabía que la prueba tenía algo que ver con lo del caballero. Vamos, _¡eso estaba claro!_ Marco también les había dicho que serian cuatro participantes y que éstos no se podrían sustituir. Sabía que la prueba se desarrollaría durante todo el mes de septiembre y que culminaría en un acto público demostrando lo que habían aprendido en ese tiempo. ¿¡Pero qué demonios tenían que aprender!?

- **A mí me parece muy sencillo.** - comentó la rubia Ravenclaw como si le hubiera leído la mente a Theo - **Los hombres tendrán que hacer la prueba.**

- **¿De qué hombres hablas, Lunita?** - le preguntó Chang como si estuviera hablando con una niña y encima, loca. _¡Pero no lo era!_ A Theo se le acababa de encender una lucecita en la cabeza.

- **Los hombres haremos la prueba.** - la habitación al completo se volvió hacia él, incluso las chimeneas parecían prestarle atención. - **La nota habla sobre lo que se destaca en un caballero. Ser tolerante, tranquilo, pensar antes de hablar, no desperdiciar la comida pero tampoco una buena pelea, ser honesto y también modesto. Un caballero debe saber perdonar. Los actos de un caballero deben respaldar sus palabras… Parece que viviremos durante un mes como caballeros, y luego deberemos demostrar que lo somos. Pero sólo cuatro miembros participaran en la prueba, entonces…**

- **Quienes participen serán el príncipe, el escudero y ambos caballeros**. - terminó la frase Patil, como si fuera lo más lógico.

- **¡Pero tú no eres un hombre!** - protestó Corner, ella se encogió de hombros.

- **Tú tampoco eres mujer, y sin embargo eres nuestra particular ama de llaves. **- le respondió Weasley con la sonrisa traviesa que caracterizaba a ambos gemelos. Un coro de risas siguió el breve comentario del pelirrojo.

- **Longbotom, tengamos sexo.**

Un asustado Neville giró su cuerpo al origen de la voz de _¡ni más ni menos!_ Pansy Parkinson **- P- P- P- Pero y- y- yo s-soy v- v- virgen. -** consiguió articular el chico.

- **No importa. Ya te rezaré algo mientras lo hacemos.** - y arrastró al temeroso chico, _aún en proceso de asimilación_, a su habitación. ¡Cual fue la sorpresa del Gryffindor al ver que la habitación estaba también ocupada por una muy cabreada Hermione!

- **¡No pienso decirle eso a Malfoy!** - soltó la castaña a bocajarro, con los ojos desorbitados y el pelo más que desordenado. Dándole, todo ello, un aire de enajenada mental.

- **Vamos, Granger. ¡No seas mojigata!** - Neville, al verse libre del agarre de la morena, decidió hacer lo que todo Gryffindor deseoso de vivir haría. Salió corriendo. - **¡Mierda! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido, Granger!**

- **¡Neville no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! ¡Déjalo en paz!**

**- ¡Se supone que es tu amigo! ¡Debería querer ayudarte!**

**- ¡Pero no acostándose contigo!**

- **¡No pienso acostarme con ese cobarde! Solo ejemplificaba lo que _deberías_ hacer. **- contestó Pansy molesta con la ojimiel.

- **Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer, Parkinson? **- la Gryffindor levantó una ceja, acompañando con el gesto las notas de sarcasmo en su voz.

-** Por Merlín, Granger. Draco te ha propuesto una tregua, eso significa que quiere estar en paz contigo. Y que no le importará tocarte, o besarte…** - Hermione tragó grueso - **Asique está claro lo que debes hacer. Conquistar a Draco.** - respondió la susodicha tranquila.

**- ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?**

**- Seduciéndolo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Acabo de mostrarte!**

- **¡No pienso decirle que se acueste conmigo!** - gruñó la leona roja de vergüenza y, tal vez, también por la ira.

- **No necesitas ser tan directa. Simplemente, ponte algo sexy y muéstraselo a Draco _sin querer_. Lencería sexy, o ropa algo corta o ajustada, por ejemplo.**

- **Lo siento, no tengo vestuario de pu-…, ejem, de Slytherin** - corrigió Hermione ante la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su nueva amiga.

- **Eso está por verse. Y es ropa propia de una mujer, ¡mojigata!**- la serpiente estaba enfadada con su _queridísimo_ amigo y también con la tonta de su _nueva_ amiga. Pero bueno, que luego nadie se atreviese a decir que los milagros no existen. Porque lo que planeaba hacer Pansy podía ser considerado, como mínimo, un milagro. _¡Un milagro de los gordos!_

Ron parpadeó por décima vez en el último minuto. El chico parecía estar en estado de negación. Simplemente no podía aceptar lo que ese bicho tan pequeño y extraño, con un vestidito rosa aun más espantoso que las enormes orejas de murciélago de la criatura. No, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Primero les daba una nota del profesor Dumbledore que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¡Y ahora les decía que debían comprar como muggles! ¡Cosas muggles! ¡Con su propio dinero! ¡En su primer día de convivencia!

- **Esto…**

- **¡Mi nombre es Birgi, señorito Weasley!** - contestó la criatura frente a él, con sus enormes ojos verdes atentos.

- **Sí, Birgi… ¿podrías repetir, por favor?**

-** ¡Por supuesto, señorito Weasley! ¡Birgi responderá orgullosamente, señorito! La prueba cons-…**

- **No, eso no Birgi, lo de ir a…** - el pelirrojo se atragantó con su propia saliva del terror que sentía. Definitivamente había escuchado mal y necesitaba una confirmación. _Tenía_ que haber escuchado mal.

- **¡Sí, señorito Weasley! ¡Deberán ir a comprar al mundo muggle! ¡Y deberán administrar su propio dinero, señorito Weasley! ¡Y cuando lo tengan, lo convertiré en dinero muggle! ¡Y entonces deberán vestirse como muggles, señorito Weasley! ¡Y después los llevaré a unos grandes almacenes, señorito Weasley! ¡Y allí deberán comprar lo que consideren necesario! ¡Deben tener en cuenta que sólo podrán ir a comprar una vez al mes, señorito Weasley! ¡Asique deben comprar suficiente, señorito Weasley!**

Decidido, iba a desmayarse. ¡Tenía que ir de compras! ¡Con mujeres! ¡Y comprar suficiente para un mes! Pero el mayor problema no era ese. No, uno de los mayores problemas era el dinero. Estaba seguro de que esa rubia serpiente haría algo para burlarse de ellos, y diría que no colaboraría o algo así.

- **Bueno, la cosa es sencilla.** - la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos inició el tan temido argumento. **- Deberíamos poner un fondo común. Somos siete,** - continuó Daphne, ante el asentimiento conjunto del grupo - **creo que con uno o dos galeones de cada uno será suficiente. Tampoco sabemos cuánto puede equivaler en dinero muggle, ni si será suficiente.**

Vale, entonces sólo restaba el tremendísimo problema de que todos coordinaran con la serpiente.

- **Con dos galeones por parte de cada uno creo que bastará.** - dijo Susan Bones, la princesa del grupo. - **¿No crees, Justin?**

- **Es probable.** - respondieron al unísono Justin Filch-Fletchley y Dean Thomas.

- **Bien, pues lo primero ya está.** - continúo Hannah Abbott.

Bueno, entonces quedaba el problemón de que no sabían qué demonios comprar. ¡Ni cómo funcionaban las cosas muggles!

- **Quizás deberíamos hacer una lista o algo.** - sugirió la siempre pensante y razonable Greengrass. Ron estaba atónito, ¿cuándo empezarían los insultos?, ¿y las críticas?, ¿y las maldiciones volando por los aires?

- **Si, necesitaremos comida. Verduras y vegetales…**

- **También fruta. Y carne y pescado.**

- **Y un congelador.**

- **¿Qué es un _consolador_?** - preguntó Ron, inocente, sin poder contener la curiosidad. Todos se volvieron al príncipe de su grupo. _Al estúpido príncipe de su grupo_. ¡¿Pero que la primera frase que soltaba y era precisamente esa?!

- **Ronald.** - habló Daphne, al ver los mudos rostros de sus compañeros. - **Ya te enseñare más tarde qué es un consolador y para qué sirve.** - la serpiente terminó la frase posando su mano en la pierna del pelirrojo, que de inmediato igualó el color de su rostro al de su cabello. La rubia sonrió. - **El _congeniador_, o lo que quiera que sea. Me temo que no se decirte.**

- **Congelador.** - consiguió decir Dean. - **Es un electrodoméstico. Es como una caja, pones comida y se congela. Así luego puedes sacarla y comerla sin que se estropee, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo.**

- **Bueno, pues… Susan, Justin, Dean…** - Ernie Macmillan sonrió a los nombrados. - **¿Podéis hacer una lista con lo que creáis que podríamos necesitar? Nosotros iremos a vestirnos.** - dijo, queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes. Igual que el resto.

Todos asintieron. Y así, Susan Bones, princesa, Justin Filch-Fletchley, caballero, y Dean Thomas, ama de llaves, se quedaron en la cocina. Los tres juntos escribieron lo que buenamente pensaron que podrían necesitar. Comida, por supuesto, todo tipo de productos relacionados con la higiene, champú, colonia, suavizante, jabón… Mientras tanto, sus compañeros se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, buscando algo de ropa muggle y rogando a todos los dioses posibles porque esa pequeña aventura no fuese una tortura. Ernie, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el otro Hufflepuff, y Hannah a la habitación que compartía con Susan.

Por su parte, un Ron en estado casi catatónico por la incredulidad era dirigido a quién sabe dónde por una rubia serpiente de ojos azules que la noche anterior no le había dejado ni un rato de descanso. _Seguramente por eso no conseguía hilar bien sus pensamientos._

- **Bien, Ronald. Esto es un consolador.** - el pelirrojo enfocó la mirada mientras observaba a la muchacha buscar algo en uno de los cajones. Cuando lo encontró exclamó victoriosa. En su mano se encontraba el palo más extraño que el pelirrojo había visto en su vida. Para empezar era un palo muy grueso y largo, hasta ahí normal, ¡pero es que el palo era rosa! Luego, si uno se concentraba, podía ver que uno de los extremos tenía la punta redondeada, y del otro salía otro palito más pequeño y curvo. Ron lo cogió fascinado, fue entonces cuando se percato de que el dichoso palo tenía una textura un poco extraña. Era suave pero también tenía pequeños puntitos que sobresalían por toda la superficie.

- **Un palo… un palo… ¡Es un palo! ¡Guau! ¡Es el palo más extraño que he visto en mi vida!** - exclamó el pelirrojo como un niño con su nuevo juguete. La ojiazul sonrió con inocencia.

- **¿Sabes para qué sirve, Ronald? **- el chico negó, aun contemplando el palo muy emocionado. La muchacha se lo arrebató, aguantando la risa ante el mohín que puso su ahora príncipe. Pero si había aguantado cómo lo tocaba tan emocionado… - **Esta noche te mostraré lo que puede hacer. **- Ronald exageró su mohín, queriendo tocar el palo otra vez. - **Vamos a cambiarnos, nos espera una tarde de lo más entretenida... Puedo comprarte un _palo_ como este si quieres. **- los ojos del chico se abrieron contentos, el ojiazul era incapaz de mostrar su entusiasmo. ¡Tendría un _palo_ para él solo!

Hermione suspiró derrotada, no sabía cómo no se le había podido ocurrir que algo así pasara. ¡Pero si era lo más probable que podía pasar tratando con serpientes! Que Merlín, Morgana, y todas las deidades habidas y por haber la ayudasen. No podía encontrarse en peor sitio, ni siquiera frente al mismísimo Voldemort estaría tan asustada. Lo que le esperaba esa tarde, si no conseguía salir libre _¡ya!,_ iba a ser peor que todos los infiernos juntos, peor que la sesión de _Cruciatus_ que le había lanzado Bellatrix, peor que su noviazgo con Ron. _¡A cada cual peor!_ Pues lo que le esperaba, Hermione simplemente esperaba que no fuera peor que todas esas escenas juntas. En serio lo esperaba.

- **Granger, andando. Que así vestida no conseguirás nada.** - le dijo Parkinson arrastrándola hasta el centro de la tienda.

- **Si realmente piensas que voy a ponerme algo de esto, Parkinson. Es que estas peor de lo que pensaba. Tú no alucinas, ¡tú vives en un mundo paralelo!**

- **Lo que yo me pregunto** - intervino Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, pensativo, observando las minúsculas prendas de ropa que había por toda la tienda - **es que hago YO aquí.**

- **Draco, Draquito** - comenzó a decir la morena rezumando inocencia. - **resulta que Hermione quiere impresionar a Longbotom. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, ni si al chico le gustara. Asique me pidió consejo, y como tú eres un hombre…** - _¡por supuesto que era un hombre!_, pensó la leona. El problema es que era el único _macho alfa_ del lugar al que todas las féminas devoraban con la mirada - **queremos que nos des tu opinión de hombre. Granger tiene que comprar algo de vestuario para atraer a ese inútil, ¡y TÚ nos ayudaras a decidir qué es lo que le atraerá a ese bastardo!**

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, la Slytherin se dirigió a una de las dependientas para mirar un camisón abierto por la parte de delante, de encaje negro con un tanga, también negro, a juego. Hermione de sólo pensar en llevarlo puesto se puso roja como un tomate.

- **¡Ni pienses que voy a ponerme eso, Parkinson!** - rugió la leona mientras se acercaba a la morena, para arrebatarle el conjunto de las manos y devolverlo a su sitio.

- **Oh, desde luego que te lo vas a poner Granger. De hecho, si no te lo pones tu solita, por las buenas.** - se acercó para que solo ella pudiera oírla. - **Será Draco el que te lo ponga.**

La reacción de la ojimiel, por supuesto, fue inmediata. Su tono de rojo se elevó otro tanto. - **Malfoy jamás tocaría a una sangresucia. ¡De ningún modo pienses que me pondrá eso! **- siseó.

- **De hecho, Granger. El mayor problema sería vestirte en lugar de poder desnudarte.** - susurró en su oído el rubio pegándose a la espalda de Hermione, quien tembló. Aunque la leona no sabría decir si de deseo, temor, expectación, o de todo a la vez. Con su cara, orejas y cuello, aún más rojos que antes cogió de mala gana la mini prenda que le ofrecía la morena y se fue a los vestuarios que le enseñó una muy entusiasmada dependienta.

Pansy se dedicó en seguida a recorrer toda la tienda con ojo crítico. Draco, por su parte siguió la estela de maldiciones que dejaba la castaña a su paso. Siguiendo el trayecto del Slytherin, un suspiro colectivo por parte de las mujeres del lugar, que estaban deseosas por hablar, siquiera un "Hola", con el joven.

En la parte _reservada_ de la tienda, donde había solamente tres o cuatro vestidores, todos vacíos salvo el que ocupaba la Gryffindor, se encontraba Draco, sentado en uno de los sillones en el centro de la habitación. El ojigris estrujaba las manos formando densos puños que se clavaban en su pierna, pero ni el dolor ayudaba. También apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, evitando cualquier sonido impropio. Pero nada. En esos momentos, el rubio maldecía a su amiga por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Llevaba ya media hora viendo a Granger en diferentes tipos de prendas. Todas ellas sugerentes. Todas ellas demasiado pequeñas. Todas ellas dejando mucho a la vista, pero también a la imaginación. Todas ellas lencería de la más fina y pura fabricación. Draco había visto a una sonrojada Granger con apretados corsés, camisones diminutos, ligueros, tangas, bragas y sujetadores de encaje. Todos conjuntados. Recién descubierto el cuerpo de la castaña era imposible no estar casi loco por tomarla. La chica, que siempre se había escudado en prendas tres tallas más grandes poseía un sorprendentes y deliciosas curvas que el ojigris deseaba saborear. _¡Y no podía!_ Sinceramente, Draco escondía a duras penas lo _mucho_ que le gustaba ver a la despeinada y roja leona con cara de vergüenza vestir ropa diminuta que abrazaba _todas_ y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Mientras la chica hacia todo lo posible por taparse.

En pocas y concisas palabras. Granger estaba _follable_. Deliciosamente follable. El maldito problema es que ¡estaban en una tienda! Con una dependienta demasiado atenta del Slytherin, y su jodida-ya-no-tan-amiga paseándose de un sitio para otro de la tienda mientras le ordenaba a la Gryffindor ponerse ropa cada vez más pequeña y sugerente. Con cada nuevo conjunto de lencería, la ojimiel se veía más alterada, avergonzada y pudorosa. Pero es que con cada nuevo conjunto de ropa, Draco veía a la ojimiel más erótica, sensual, atrayente y definitivamente follable. De no ser porque había demasiada gente en ese minúsculo pedazo de tienda se habría metido con la leona al vestidor y le estaría ayudando encantado con el cambio de ropa. _Y con algo más_, si la chica se dejara, claro. Pero las serpientes sabían ser muy convincentes, asique eso no habría sido un gran problema. No, el jodido gran problema era su querida amiga morena a la que se veía a las claras lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la tortura del Slytherin.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Había aceptado que debía ponerse todo lo que la morena decidiera, para no ir de cabeza al psiquiátrico en cuanto saliera de aquella dichosa tienda. Había descubierto que debía vestirse rápido, porque sino la cortina del vestidor se abriría de par en par, estuviera ella como estuviese. Y había sentido la mirada de cierto ojigris clavada en su cuerpo, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies, devorándola. La penetrante mirada de su ahora príncipe hacía sentir a Hermione la única mujer en la tienda. No, la única mujer en el mundo. Las pocas veces que la castaña había caído en la tentación de mirar al chico que la observaba mudo, lo había visto cada vez más impaciente, con su mirada más nublada por la lujuria y el deseo, y el bulto entre sus piernas cada vez más grande. Hermione no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero por lo que había decir a Harry y a Ron _eso_ debía doler, y mucho.

Pansy, en cambio, estaba en su salsa. Con esa pequeña idea que se le había ocurrido al ver la tienda de lencería en el centro comercial al que los había llevado Dobby se habían desaparecido todas sus penas. Simplemente _tenía_ que conseguir que Granger se probara todo lo que la morena le pusiera por delante. Y voilá, Draco se vería evocado al desastre. Esperaba que el rubio aprendiera a admirar la ayuda que _recibía_ de su mano, y si no, Pansy tenía muy buenas ideas para nuevas torturas.

Con la prueba del último conjunto de lencería. Sujetador, bragas y liguero verde esmeralda, todo de encaje. Todo conjuntado. Draco no pudo aguantar más.

- **Por hoy es suficiente.** - gruñó mientras se levantaba y volvía a la parte más visible de la tienda, antes de caer en la tentación y acercarse a la asustada leona para arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos.

- **Supongo que Draco tiene razón. Ponte la ropa, ¡pero quédate con ese último puesto!** - una muy contenta Pansy se encogió de hombros. Hermione, por su parte, pensó que lo más inteligente seria hacer caso y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando la castaña, ya vestida, se acercó donde estaban las dos serpientes, Parkinson ya había pagado y le pasó unas diez bolsas llenas de ropa minúscula que no pensaba ponerse en la vida. Casi, ¡casi!, le daba pena que se hubiese gastado tantísimo dinero en algo que no pensaba volver a vestir.

Cuando Dobby los devolvió a la tranquilidad de la torre, Pansy se llevo a Hermione a la habitación de la princesa, que se había convertido en el nuevo cuartel general de "_Conquistemos a Draco Malfoy_", antes de que el rubio pudiera atraparla entre sus brazos. Una vez a salvo, la morena se volvió a la castaña.

- **Esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendrás en tu vida de seducir a Draco Malfoy.**

- **No pienso hacer nada hoy. Y da gracias si acabo durmiendo en la misma habitación que él.** - refunfuño la ojimiel, con un mohín.

- **Mira Granger,** - la ojiazul empezaba a perder la paciencia que tenia, que no era mucha. - **ahora vas a ir a esa habitación que compartes con el rompecorazones de Slytherin. Te encerrarás en el baño, te quedarás con el conjunto de lencería que llevas puesto ahora mismo, te pondrás esto - **le paso un pintalabios rosa clarito** - y te despeinarás aún más esa maldita melena indomable, ¿entendido?** - terminó de decir, imitando a la perfección la mirada de Dumbledore sobre sus gafas de media luna, sólo que la Slytherin no llevaba gafas que atenuaran la intensidad de dicha mirada.

- **No quiero.** - gimió Hermione, casi rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

- **Mira, Granger. Todo el mundo te considera una criatura asexual, sin pizca de sensualidad y ni una gota de sex appeal. ¿Vas a permitir que esos idiotas que no saben una mierda, digan lo que puedes hacer? ¿Vas a consentir que continúen los rumores de que la comadreja te puso los cuernos porque eres una aburrida come-libros? ¿Aceptarás todo lo que Draco dijo sobre que jamás conseguirías conquistar ni a una mosca?**

- **No.** - gruñó la Gryffindor, rumiando VENGANZA en letras mayúsculas, y arrebatándole a la Slytherin el botecito. Se pinto ligeramente los labios y salió de la habitación de la morena dispuesta a cerrar un par de bocas.

Draco llegó a la habitación vacía después de dar un ligero paseo por los jardines de la torre. Nada de lo que había intentado para borrar la imagen de Granger en ese conjunto verde conseguía que la maldita imagen desapareciese. Se aflojó la corbata del uniforme, con el que había ido al mundo muggle, y se tiró contra la enorme cama. Aspiró sin querer el olor a vainilla y caramelo que desprendía una de las almohadas, _¡Maldición! _la de Granger. Se maldijo otra vez, volvía a estar excitado. ¡Con solo oler su maldito olor, joder!

Se incorporó en la cama, lanzando unos cuantos improperios. Fue entonces cuando decidió que estaba alucinando. Granger, estaba frente a él, con ese maldito conjunto tan Slytherin que le quedaba tan malditamente bien sobre la piel tostada. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, también verdes, que recordaba haber visto en los pies de Pansy alguna vez. Pero eso no era posible, porque la Granger frente a él era una alucinación. Si no, ¿por qué se presentaría frente a él así vestida?, ¿por qué le miraría con un velo de lujuria, directamente a los ojos?, ¿por qué estaría sólo levemente sonrojada? _¡Maldita sea!_ Los rizos castaños le caían en cascada por la espalda y los pechos, enmarcándolos aún más si cabe, y ese aire despeinado tan jodidamente erótico. Hasta estaba maquillada, poco, pero _¡joder!_ si no estaba así aún más follable que en la tienda. Además, ahora estaba él solo, con su _fantasía_, Granger estaría con Pansy haciendo quién sabe qué, y Draco podría disfrutar de su _Hermione de fantasía_ para él solito. Oh, sí ¡y desde luego que la iba a disfrutar!

Hermione se acercó al rubio, que parecía haberse quedado congelado mientras la observaba fijamente. La muchacha, se relamió intentando ser sensual, mordió su labio inferior, y un gruñido de aceptación por parte del rubio le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Caminó, intentando contonearse de manera provocativa, por suerte esos malditos zapatos de tortura china le ayudaron en el proceso, pero la ojimiel temía romperse un tobillo mientras se dirigía a la cama. Por suerte, llegó sin mayores problemas, con el contoneo de sus caderas y pechos, que despertaban a pasos agigantados la bestia a duras penas contenida por el Slytherin.

Una vez frente a Draco, tuvo que luchar aún más con la vergüenza de verse semidesnuda ante el chico. Sobre todo por cómo la miraba dicho chico. Se apoyó en los hombros del rubio y se agachó, hasta que sus labios chocaron con los de él. Un leve roce al principio, tanteando, para volverse luego más demandante. Lamió los finos labios de menta, y estos se abrieron de inmediato comenzando el delirante baile de lenguas. Pronto sintió las ásperas, pero cálidas, manos del rubio rodeando su cintura. Intentando abracar todo el cuerpo de la castaña, y apretándolo contra el propio cuerpo masculino.

Conforme avanzaba el beso, haciéndose más caliente y urgente, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que sabía iniciar un beso, sí. _¿Pero cómo pararlo?_ La pobre muchacha se vio en la encrucijada de apartar al rubio de un empujón, volver la cara. _¡Mierda!_ ¿¡Que había que hacer para terminar un beso!? Pronto lo descubrió, Draco_ ¡en un momento de pasión se llamaba Draco, sí! ¿y qué?_ se apartó apenas un suspiro de ella, mirándola con esos ojos plateados, interrogante. Y fue entonces cuando la leona comprendió que tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del rubio y que estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Al parecer _así_ se paraba un beso. Aunque ella no comprendía qué podía tener eso de diferente a una caricia que intentara acercar aún más sus cuerpos.

- **¿Crees que le gustará a Neville?** - preguntó la castaña, no sabiendo si se refería a la ropa, al beso, o a todo el conjunto.

- **Longbotom nunca va a probar esos labios.** - dijo el ojigris por respuesta, volviendo a atrapar esos suaves labios.

- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?** - Granger volvía a romper el beso, esta vez con más seguridad.

- **Granger, eres _mía_. No se lo voy a permitir.** - y volvió a acercar el rostro para probar esos labios que lo volvían loco, impidiendo que esta vez se separara de él. ¿Su cordura? Quién sabe, quizás de vacaciones. Draco estaba empezando a comprender que la lógica, la razón y la cordura se iban de vacaciones cuando de la castaña se trataba. ¿El viaje? Indefinido y sin retorno.

Draco bajó las manos hasta posarlas en los muslos de Granger, mientras profundizaba aún más el beso. Se levantó y la elevó en el aire, un gemido de la castaña le hizo saber que se había sorprendido. Pero la chica no apartaba las manos de su cabello, y pronto enredó las piernas alrededor de su cadera. Draco redondeó esas nalgas que había descubierto hacia unas dos horas, apretándolas, palpándolas. Los suspiros y jadeos que escapaban de la boca de la ojimiel para encontrar sus propios labios le estaban arrebatando, poco a poco, jadeo a jadeo, suspiro a suspiro, el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba. El rubio dio la vuelta, con la leona aún entre sus brazos, y volvió a caer sobre la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar a la chica.

Hermione no pareció percatarse del cambio de posiciones, o quizás sí, ya que comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del ojigris con fervor a la vez que presionaba la erección del chico contra su centro. El baile de lenguas hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser suave, lento, tierno. Ahora ambas lenguas se encontraban en duelo, buscando ganar, saborear, descubrir pedazos recónditos en la boca ajena. Mordiendo para luego lamer y chupar. Dejando que la pasión y el deseo se adueñaran de ambos cuerpos. El calor pronto se hizo presente, las manos no eran capaces de abarcar toda la piel que quisieran abarcar a la vez. De las bocas de los antaño enemigos salían tantos gemidos y jadeos como en un pasado escupieron insultos y maldiciones.

Draco rompió el beso únicamente para continuar lamiendo, aspirando y mordiendo en el cuello de la ojimiel, cuyos suspiros ascendían en tono junto con la respiración de su dueña. Draco lamió todo el tronco del cuello, dando especial atención al recorrido hacia el lóbulo de la castaña, mordiéndolo. Consiguiendo un gritito de sorpresa y placer por parte de la leona, que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, queriendo fundir ambos. Cuando se vio saciado del cuello, la serpiente dejó un reguero de besos y lametones hasta llegar a los valles de la castaña, ocultos por esa maldita tela tan característica de su casa. Su erección palpitó dolorosamente. Pero no era momento, _aún no._

Por lo que se contentó lamiendo el pezón que se vislumbraba por debajo de la tela, mientras masajeaba el otro pecho de la castaña, endureciéndolos más de lo que ya estaban. Pronto maldijo tan deliciosa tela y liberó los pechos de su amante, que no podía dejar de jadear, cada vez más alto, cada vez más fuerte. Se entretuvo en un seno, mordiendo el pezón, para luego calmar el placentero dolor lamiendo y succionando el pequeño y rosado pedazo piel. Alternó mordiscos y succiones con besos y lametazos hasta que el pezón quedo terso y duro. Luego hizo el mismo proceso con el otro.

Cuando se cansó de saborear ambos surcos, ¡Imposible, _jamás_ _se cansaría de hacerlo_!, volvió la vista a la Gryffindor. Hermione estaba con la cara perlada de sudor, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando contener los gritos de placer. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas bajo ella. Draco sonrió, esa era la mejor visión que podría tener jamás. El sólo verla así de excitada, y saber además que era por su causa, conseguía excitarlo sobremanera. _Casi_ imposible no tomarla en ese mismo instante. Pero no debía, _aún_.

Continuó su camino de descenso, besando y mordiendo cada parte de piel alcanzable. Las manos moviéndose por todo el cuerpo de su ahora-y-por-quien-sabe-cuánto-tiempo-amante, rasgando las deliciosas bragas mojadas. Olió la esencia de su némesis, mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica consiguieron endurecerle aún más, deseando sentirla rodeándolo por completo. _Pero aun no, pronto_, se dijo.

Abrió las piernas de la leona, encajando sus hombros entre medias para que la castaña no pudiera cerrarlas. Volvió a mirarla, y dio la primera probada. Su lengua rozó el pequeño botón de nervios, consiguiendo un jadeante grito procedente de las cuerdas vocales de la ojimiel. Eso fue suficiente para mandar su autocontrol a la mierda. Agarró los muslos de la chica con fuerza, acercando su sexo a la boca del rubio y comenzó a devorar tan delicioso manjar. Lamia y presionaba el pequeño botón de placer mientras saboreaba la entrada de la muchacha, sus manos presionando el culo de ella para reducir el espacio. De repente, paraba y observaba el rostro de la castaña, que de inmediato protestaba al no sentirlo, para luego soplar ligeramente sobre el sexo de ella y volver a devorar esos labios tan apetecibles. Metió un dedo en la empapada entrada, luego otro, y otro más. La castaña tenía tres dedos y parecía querer más. Estaba en el borde. _Él_ la mantenía en el borde.

Al final, Draco se apiadó de ella, y permitió que alcanzara el clímax. Con un grito, la castaña se rompió en mil pedazos, temblando, extasiada por el cúmulo de sensaciones que recién empezaba a comprender. Estaba teniendo un orgasmo_. ¡Y Dios!_ ¡Qué orgasmo! Se notaba ascender por el espacio, hasta casi rozar el séptimo cielo, para luego bajar imperiosamente. Y luego. Una réplica o quizás un segundo orgasmo, quién sabe. Lo que Hermione sí sabía es que ya no solo rozaba el séptimo cielo, estaba inmersa en él. Atravesaba años luz llenos de pequeñas y grandes estrellas, planetas, astros de distinta índole. Todo flotaba a su alrededor, todo brillaba. Y ella, ella rozaba la cuasi locura, presa del placer más inimaginable que había sentido alguna vez. Cuando acabó, únicamente una palabra salió de su boca.

- **Más.**

Draco sonrió, satisfecho. - **Lo** **siento, nena. No has dicho las palabras mágicas.**

Hermione apenas escuchó la voz del Slytherin cuando notó el calor del otro cuerpo desprenderse. ¿¡Qué coño estaba haciendo Malfoy!? ¿Se estaba yendo? ¿A dónde? ¿Al baño? _¡Maldito fuera!_ ¿Palabras mágicas? ¿¡Qué mierda con eso de las palabras mágicas!? _¡Joder!_ Ella _quería_ más. _¡Necesitaba más!_

¿Acaso no quería porque Hermione era una sangresucia? ¿Era por eso? ¿Tanto asco le daba tocarla? Pero ya la había tocado, ¡había hecho mucho más que sólo tocarla! No quería penetrarla por ser una sangresucia, ¿tal vez? ¿O quizás porque podría dejarla embarazada? _¡Mierda!_ Hermione quería llorar. Pero no le daría el gusto a semejante cabrón. No, antes muerta.

Maldito primer día de convivencia que apenas estaba por terminar. Draco con una buena ducha de agua fría mientras saciaba, mínimamente, el hambre que sentía su interior. Hermione, desilusionada con su primer orgasmo, que se había quedado en apenas nada. El final de ese grandioso-espantoso Primer día de Convivencia se acercaba, y aún les quedaba saber dieciséis jóvenes los pormenores de la prueba que iniciaría al día siguiente.

* * *

**jejejeje y terminó por hoy^^**

**que hara Daphne¿? Como seguira Astoria¿? Morira de hambre? o se portara bien y le dejaremos comer¿?**

**que tal¿? ha estado divertido¿? si¿? no¿? espero que si ;) y tb espero los reviews (mordiendome las uñas jeje)**

**muxisimas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, estoy muuuuuuuy hiperfeliz^^**

**Corregido el tremendo error del apellido Weasley (gracias Scarlett por eso n.n) y tb el error de la peque de los Greengrass, que es Astoria (gracias a Emma^^) Cualquier otra cosita que veais avisarme porfa y lo corrijo^^ **

**PD: El quinto capi espero ponerlo el 15 de diciembre, para darnos a todas/os mi regalo de cumple^^**

**Salesia: **ufff, me encantan tus reviews! tocas todo! a ver, ahora x partes. Siiii, lo de las parejitas me gusta muxo, ademas "hay que crear union entre las casas". Creo que tienes bastante razon con lo de Ginny y Harry, ami nunca me parecio que pegaran muxo (ademas del sacrilegio que hizo con semejante mujer cm Ginny dandole un minimo papel en la historia!). Por otro lado, los Dramione, Blanny? y Thuna? me encantan *.* son geniales! jejeje lo de Pansy... va a ser muuuuuy divertido. y pobre Neville jajajjaja (lo que pasara este niño!).

Con Romilda, bueno... ya ves que es una buenisima doncella xDDD Todo sea por facilitarle el trabajo a Harry! aunque el pobre se ha traumado (snifff). Y el adorado Dramione... uyyyy lo que les espera jajajajja. Y ya vemos que es obvio que Draco no le puede decir a Pansy que conseguira a Hermione el solito, no¿? Porque la venganza de Pansy es terrible! para los dos! jaja. Volviendo a Harry, sip. Lo de travestirse le queda muuuuu bien^^ y las miraditas de Romilda, Parvati, y Lavender... pobre xD (casi, ¡casi!, me da pena y todo), lo de suicidarse ya ves que contribuye tanto Romilda como nuestro hambriento caballero Gregory ;P. Y uuuuyyy con lo de los baños... nose si Harry tendra algun problemilla con eso (casi seguro) xo me sé de una parejita que si los tendra^^

Ayy!, lo de Luna no te lo puedo decir! pero ya se sabra quien ayudo a Theo, tu tranquila^^ y si! adoro a Luna, es como un balsamo. te ayuda a ver siempre las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y cm nadie la entiende pues... tienes diversion asegurada^^ Yyyyyy, en efecto! el cocinero es sagrado! y tuve que hacer a Theo de cocinitas, por supuesto! que el chico viva en un castillo no significa que no sea honesto, ni modesto, ni listo, ni guapo, ni adorable... (ejem, me voy x las ramas. perdon)

Y uy, lo del trono no lo sabes tu bn jajajajajaj. En esta nueva prueba se vera quien tiene las cuerdas de su relacion, jeje. y me temo que Ron se comportara un poco capullo (pero vamos cm siempre, y ademas lo q aun le queda...). Por ultimo, me alegro q te haya gustado! y espero no haberte defraudado con este! Ah, y x la idea de Theo... tranquila, solo Theo es tan inteligente como para pedir camas separadas jaja. Ademas, si Draco lo hiciera se me iria al traste toda la diversion! un beso!

**aRiElLa95:** hola^^ me alegro que te haya gustado! y espero que este nuevo capi tb te haya encantado. y si, Pansy tiene muy buenas ideas, pero eso ya se ha visto con lo de la lenceria, no¿? bsts^^

**Silvya: **hola! me alegro que te haya encantado! y espero no haberte defraudado cn este! Sipi, Vicent y Gregory van a ser tooooda una sorpresa, y ¿quien sabe? esa idea de cocinar me esta ayudando con un prueba que tenia por ahi en mente... Uff, los celos de Draco no se van a hacer esperar (de hecho ya se van viendo, no¿? jeje). Y Astoria... bueno, la pobre esperemos que no termine muerta de hambre xD. Por lo de los malos... malos hay para rato tu tranqui jeje^^ bss:)

**Jolus:** Bienvenida! Espero que te hayan gustado tds ls caps^^ El como llego a la situacion.. bno, se explica en el cap2. digamos que Dumbledore tiene muy buenas ideas para unir a los miembros de las casas jeje. Lo del sacrificio (jajajjajajaja) es muy buena la idea, pero no (jeje), todo fue "puro azar". Me alegro que te guste, y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews! muchas gracias, besitos :)

**Emma Felton: **Graciaaaaaaas! me puse a dar saltitos en cuanto lei tu review (que me llego x la noxe xD) asiq di saltitos medio dormida en la cama (todo un espectaculo jeje) Bienvenida nueva lectora :D espero no defraudarte! mmmmmm, lo de la idea... pos lo cierto es q se lo debo a mi subconsciente jeje. De hecho, todas mis historias salen de sueños que tengo y tal (luego por la mañana estoy soñando despierta y sigo con la historia jeje) Por ejemplo, esta semana ya se me ocurrio un ¿Dramionrry? muuuuuuy divertido y gracioso y tambien un Dramione supertriste de la guerra con una hija de Voldy y Bella de por medio xD. Pero vamos, que el limite es tu propia imaginacion! se lee muxo, manga, anime, libros, incluso de canciones! y luego salen cosas fascinantes! Muchas gracias x los animos! jejjeeje, la seduccion de Hermione no se hace esperar mucho, no¿? Aunque la pobre es algo novata jeje. pero ya aprendera, y te aseguro que Draco babeara (y mucho) a su paso^^ Besos:)


	5. ¡Tenemos una Prueba!

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por el retraso, sé que dije que lo intentaría actualizar el 15 como mi regalo de cumpleaños. Pero no pudo ser, tuve unos días algo ajetreados y algunos problemitas practicamente con todo el capi.**

**He cambiado también la descripció de la historia, considero que es más general y se acoje un poco a todo lo que les sucede a los alumnos, ya me diréis que os parece.**

** disfrutarlo;)**

* * *

Poco después de la deliciosa comida que unos pocos disfrutaron ¡y algunos ni siquiera fueron capaces de probar!, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron, guiados por sus respectivas _niñeras_, a una residencia común a los cuatro equipos. El lugar era un pequeño trozo de paraíso caído por error a la tierra.

El sol de la tarde alumbraba el enorme claro dándole un aire aún más mágico del que ya tenía de por sí el lugar. Al enorme edificio, con habitaciones para aburrir y recónditos lugares por descubrir, lo rodeaba un monumental claro con adornos de vegetación aquí y allá. Los extensos jardines albergaban un amplio establo con criaturas mágicas y no-mágicas, un pequeño campo de quidditch en miniatura, ¡si consideramos pequeño el tamaño de un campo de fútbol!, y una gran cúpula negra que ocultaba su interior de miradas indiscretas, igual o más grande aún. Todo ello rodeado, por supuesto, de árboles y más árboles que formaban un perfecto edén recóndito e inalcanzable para muchos y visible sólo para unos pocos.

En el patio cerca de la torre, había una construcción de madera a modo de escenario, rudimentario pero escenario al fin y al cabo. Allí se situaban el retrato de Dumbledore, con la ahora directora McGonagall y el ahora subdirector Snape. Dumbledore tenía una extraña expresión entre tranquilo y nervioso. McGonagall parecía querer salir de allí de inmediato, pero su orgullo Gryffindor se lo impedía. En cuanto a Snape, llevaba su siempre puesta máscara de hostilidad.

**- ¡Buenas tardes a todos, mis queridos alumnos! -** saludó Dumbledore - **¡Espero que vuestro primer día de convivencia esté resultando en extremo beneficioso y divertido! **- la mitad de la población estudiantil le lanzó sendas miradas asesinas, cada una más potente que cien Avadas. Por suerte, el anciano ya estaba muerto… y bajo tierra.

**- Aquí se llevarán a cabo la mayor parte de las pruebas de nuestro trabajo de convivencia. ¡Esta primera prueba tratará de las vivencias sobre los caballeros! Por lo tanto y como ya os dijeron vuestros respectivos elfos, sólo cuatro personas de cada equipo formarán parte de la prueba. **

**- Se os ha convocado aquí para explicaros de qué tratará la primera prueba.** - interrumpió Snape con una maliciosa sonrisa. - **Aunque ya deberían saberlo todos los que leyeron la nota. - **añadió con desdén.

- **¡El príncipe y su séquito de escudero y caballeros deberán competir por llevar el honor y la gloria a su nueva casa! Y para ello, tendrán un mes de preparación.** - siguió Dumbledore contento - **Llevaréis a cabo un pequeño entrenamiento sobre el comportamiento de tan nobles personas. Para lograrlo, contaréis con la ayuda de un grupo recreacionista al que hemos contratado llamado _Miles Seculi_. Mañana a primera hora aparecerán grupos de tres personas a cada torre y ¡convivirán con todos en la torre mientras os enseñan a ser dignos caballeros del siglo XII! **

- **Esperamos que tengan muy en cuenta que esas personas son muggles y no saben nada sobre la existencia de la magia. Y espero que sigan sin saber nada.** - la severa mirada de McGonagall se dirigió principalmente a una rubia Ravenclaw que estaba sumida en su propio mundo, prestando más atención a todo a su alrededor que a sus profesores. Al menos, eso parecía.

- **Quienes representen al equipo 1 serán Theodore Nott, Zacharias Smith, Padma Patil y George Weasley. Del equipo 2 estarán, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe y Neville Longbottom. En el tercer equipo competirán Ronald Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Justin Filch-Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan. Y del último grupo participarán Ginevra Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil y Gregory Goyle.** **- **exclamó un orgulloso retrato de Albus Dumbledore alzando las manos y esperando un coro de aplausos que nunca llegó.

- **Un caballero debe tener ciertos ideales. **- continuó poco después algo abatido por la frialdad de sus queridos alumnos. - **Se caracterizan por el valor y la defensa de los más débiles, la fe en su Dios, la humildad y la justicia, la generosidad y la templanza, la lealtad y la nobleza. Cuando terminen estas cuatro semanas se realizará un pequeño campeonato entre los equipos, y un torneo amistoso en el que podrá participar todo aquel que así lo desee.**

**- Por otra parte,** - continuó McGonagall adivinando la pregunta de cierta mano levantada - **no dejaremos que vuestros estudios decaigan. Por lo que todos los viernes un jefe de cada casa acudirá a vuestra torre y os entregarán las diferentes tareas que hayan puesto vuestros profesores. También será entonces cuando tengáis permitido usar vuestra magia para realizar los hechizos y las pociones correspondientes, y podréis convivir en esta torre todos juntos mientras realizáis las tareas del colegio.**

- **Por ese motivo, los miembros del grupo recreacionista no se encontraran en vuestras torres los fines de semana. Se les ha dado ese día de fiesta, por así decirlo. Y para que todos aprendamos de todos, ¡cada pequeño grupo de _Miles Seculi_ permanecerá una semana con cada equipo!** - terminó su explicación el antiguo director sonriente. - **Ahora, nosotros nos retiramos y podréis poneros al día entre vosotros. ¡Espero que disfrutéis con tan amistosa competición!**

En el instante mismo en el que los profesores y el cuadro desaparecieron Pansy arrastró a la leona lejos de su grupo. La castaña llevaba desde esa mañana, ¡más concretamente desde que salió de la habitación compartida con el rubio!, decaída y permanecía en un constante estado de letargo. Esa actitud desesperaba a la morena sobremanera, más aún porque Draco no parecía encontrarse en mejores condiciones, aunque lo disimulara mucho mejor.

- **A ver, Granger. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así? **- la ojimiel la miró un momento a los ojos ¿sorprendida?

- **No sé de que hablas Parkinson, estoy perfectamente.**

**- ¿Qué ha hecho ese capullo?**

**- Nada. No ha hecho nada.**

**- ¿Nada? **- la castaña asintió - **¿¡Nada!? **- lentamente la morena comprendió las palabras de la Gryffindor, y no le gustaron. - ** ¡Nada!... Pero llevabas puesto el-… **

**- ¡Sí!** - la calló la castaña tapándole la boca.

- **¡¿Y no ha hecho nada?! ¡Pero quién coño se cree que es! ¡Cómo ha podido hacer eso!** - chillaba Pansy indignada, _¡como si la hubieran rechazada a ella!,_ fuera de sus cabales, y es que era imposible que Draco rechazara una _buena mercancía_, palabras textuales. Aún más imposible era que rechazase a Hermione en esa situación. ¡Por Merlín! Pero si en la tienda se la comía con los ojos, si parecía a punto de arrancarle la ropa a tiras y…

- **¿Crees que haya sido por… ya sabes, por la sangre?** - preguntó la castaña con notas de preocupación y tristeza en la voz, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la morena.

- **No, imposible. Jamás te rechazaría. No sé que ha podido pasar. Tal vez… no, pero eso no es posible. Aunque siempre procura que nadie vea…**

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

- **¡ZABINI!** - el grito de la menor de los Weasley resonó en todo el claro, ¡que ya es decir!, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- **¿Pero qué cojones?** - masculló el morocho frente a ella mientras se frotaba el escocido cogote. La chica sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- **Ni se te ocurra Zabini…** - amenazó Ginevra Weasley al chico frente a ella, con la clara intención de volver a pegarle si no le hacía caso.

- **Pero yo solo…** - Blaise Zabini respondía a la chica con cabello como el fuego mientras intentaba explicarse.

**- ¡NO!**

**- Pero yo…**

**- ¡ZABINI!, ¡NO!**

- **Pero sólo…** - la voz de Blaise empezaba a sonar desesperada, como un niño que no comprende por qué es regañado.

**- ¡QUE NO!**

**- Pero es que yo…**

**- ¡ZABINI!**

El moreno se hundió de hombros, rendido, y miró a la pelirroja con ojitos de cordero degollado. Como si lo que acababa de hacer la chica le doliera en el alma.

- **Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí en lo que queda de tarde, Zabini. ¿Está claro?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Si, qué?**

**- Sí, señora. No me acercaré a usted en lo que queda de tarde, señora.**

Ginny miró severa durante unos segundos más al morocho que seguía con las orejas gachas preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho mal. Cuando terminó de crucificar al chico que le sacaba unos tres palmos de altura, la pequeña Weasley giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a donde estaba su amiga castaña.

- **Theodore Nott, ¿es eso a lo que llaman tensión sexual no resuelta?-** El aludido casi se cayó al piso del pasmo mientras se sonrojaba hasta límites insospechados. Primero, por la lamentable escena que acababa de protagonizar uno de sus mejores amigos. Segundo, porque no quería saber qué había hecho Blaise para cabrear de esa manera a la pequeña Weasley. Tercero, por lo que acababa de decir la rubia Ravenclaw.

- **¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Luna?**

- **Ginny está muy colorada, y no creo que sea solamente por gritarle a Zabini. Se pone así cuando está muy avergonzada por algo que ha pasado y que no quiere recordar pero no puede evitar hacerlo.** **Además, parece tener muchos _Wrackput_ rondándole por la cabeza.**- explicó la siempre soñadora Luna mientras señalaba a la pareja. Theo se dio cuenta entonces de que había algo extraño entre esos dos. Un muggle habría dicho electricidad estática. Luna utilizó el término tensión sexual. Y sí, entre Blaise Zabini y Ginevra Weasley había tensión, y conociendo a su amigo bien podría relacionarse con cualquier faceta del sexo. Por otra parte… ¿qué demonios era un _warru_t?

Pero Luna no había terminado con su diatriba…

- **Hermione y Malfoy también actúan extraño, no dejan de mirarse y saltan chispas alrededor. Pero no son las chispas que suelen usar cuando se están insultando.** - Theo miró entonces a su otro mejor amigo y a la chica más inteligente de su generación. Granger estaba apartada con Pansy, pero era cierto que entre ella y Draco había ciertas miradas que el moreno no _quería_ analizar. Al menos no ahora, ya le preguntaría al rubio.

- **Luego está Neville, que huye de Parkinson como si tuviera la lepra.** - siguió la rubia sin inmutarse por el cambio que se iba produciendo en su interlocutor. ¿La le- qué? Más importante, ¿qué demonios había hecho Pansy para que Longbottom la mirara como si se tratara de Snape ridiculizando su apestosa poción?

- **Ron no sabe dónde meterse y mira muy nervioso a la Greengrass de porcelana. Igual ha hecho algo que la haya molestado porque el resto de su equipo los está mirando como si fueran de alienígenas.** - De acuerdo, tenía que preguntarle a Luna de donde narices sacaba ese vocabulario tan extraño, _¡porque no era normal!,_ ¿ali- qué? Por otro lado, Daphne le caía bien, era simpática e inteligente, aunque normalmente se escudaba en su poco lúcida hermana para pasar desapercibida. Si a Theo le preguntasen sobre una buena serpiente capaz de meterse en las filas enemigas y encandilar a todos allí, esa sería Daphne Greengrass. Con su cara de ángel celestial y su delicada figura, uno jamás pensaría que podía ser tan letal. Era un fiero lobo vestido de esponjoso corderito.

- **Y al lado de Ron, Harry parece a punto de sufrir un colapso. Oh, ahora está corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Creo que tiene mucho torposoplos alrededor, debería cubrirse las orejas. **- pero no eran _torosopos_ de lo que travesti-Potter huía, sino de tres desquiciadas Gryffindors que le persiguieron hasta perderse los cuatro de vista.

- **Una vez, Hermione me enseñó una película muggle que se titulaba tensión sexual no resuelta. Creo que se parece. **- meditó la Ravenclaw y sin darle tiempo a generar una respuesta, la pequeña águila se marchó dando pequeños saltitos en dirección al grupo que se formaba en torno a Hermione.

- **¿Y qué tal con Malfoy, Herms?** - decía la pequeña pelirroja mientras codeaba a su amiga con picardía.

- **¡¿D- de que hablas Ginny?!** - respondió la aludida completamente roja.

- **¿Tú también notas la tensión sexual entre ellos, Ginny?** - preguntó una tranquila y pensativa Luna. Su pregunta provocó un incómodo silencio entre las cuatro muchachas, sólo roto por las incontrolables carcajadas de la morena Slytherin.

- **mmmm, Hermione, y no te ofendas Parkinson. Pero, ¿qué hacéis juntas?**

**- Somos compañeras de equipo, y amigas, ¿verdad Granger? Y no me ofende Weasley.**

**- ¿Amigas? ¡Pero si tu diversión está en torturarme!**

**- No te torturo, te ayudo con nuestros propósitos.**

- **Ya, claro.** - refunfuño la castaña. - **Por cierto Ginny, ¿qué ha hecho Zabini para que ponerte así?** - cambió de tema la ojimiel hacia algo de lo que sí podía hablar sin problemas. Antes de que esas dos se conocieran más y decidieran que la tortura de la tienda no había sido suficiente.

- **Bueno, Malfoy esta superbueno.** - respondió Ginny ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de su amiga. - **Y dormís en la misma habitación.** - terminó la pelirroja alzando las cejas, e intentando volver a centrar la atención en Hermione y su _noviazgo_ con Malfoy.

- **¿Debo suponer entonces que pasa algo entre tú y Zabini?** - contraatacó la castaña que no pensaba dejarse vencer.

- **Blaise es muy mono, ¿verdad?** - apoyó la Slytherin con inocencia, queriendo saber qué había hecho su amigo para semejante trato por parte de la pelirroja, y el placer de sonrojar a la chica no tenía desperdicio tampoco.

- **Entre Zabini y Ginny también hay tensión sexual no resuelta, ¿cierto? **- apoyó la rubia, queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

- **No hay nada de eso, Luna.** - respondió una colorada Ginny, y ante las miradas inquisidoras de las tres chicas continuó. - **No ha pasado nada entre nosotros. A parte del hecho de que me he despertado abrazada a él, de que Harry nos ha visto dormir y no quiere ni verme. Sin contar con el hecho de que Zabini está demasiado protector y cariñoso conmigo, ni el hecho de que me haya besado delante de Harry para molestarlo y decir que soy suya y que él se encarga de cuidarme porque es mi escudero… Para exponerlo de manera sencilla, simplemente que no puedo despegarme de él. ¡Ah! También está el hecho de que me ha arrastrado a una tienda muggle-...** - soltó de carrerilla la leona sin pararse a respirar ni una vez mientras se iba sonrojando más y más conforme avanzaba su relato hasta pararse abruptamente en el último punto.

- **¿Pero a dónde te ha llevado?** - preguntó la castaña, curiosa por la reacción de su amiga, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada envenenada por parte de la pequeña Weasley.

- **Si tú me dices qué te ha hecho ella** - señaló a la Slytherin - **para torturarte, te lo diré.** - el rostro de Hermione igualó el pelo de su amiga

- **Me compró media tienda de lencería.** - susurró la ojimiel rindiéndose, agachando la cabeza.

**- ¡Oh, Merlín! No fue para tanto. **

**- Deberías darle las gracias. Yo llevo una eternidad intentando lo mismo.** - continuó su hasta-ahora-mejor-amiga.

**- ¡Hiciste que Malfoy mirara!** - respondió la castaña a la Slytherin, ignorando el otro comentario.

**- Era la mejor forma de saber qué tipo de ropa interior le gusta que lleves.**

**- ¡Pero él no tiene que elegir mi ropa!**

- **¡Alto!** - pidió la otra pelirroja. -** Le has comprado ropa a Hermione, ¿cierto? **

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Ropa interior?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y ella se ha dejado?**

**- Obvio.**

**- Bien, antes que nada. **- Ginny estiró los brazos teatralmente pidiendo silencio. **- ¿Has tirado la ropa vieja que tenía?**

**- Por supuesto que no.** - la castaña suspiró aliviada. Ginny, en cambio, parecía defraudada. -** Lo ha hecho Dobby**

**- ¡¿QUE DOBBY QUÉ?! **

**- Es por tu bien, Granger. Por el bien de ambas, de hecho.**

**- ¡Parkinson eres mi heroína! ¡No sabes cuantas veces he intentado que Hermione comprara ropa decente! ¡Y nunca se la pone!** - exclamó una contenta pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la serpiente y la alababa por semejante hazaña.

- **Bueno, soy muy persuasiva.** - respondió la alagada morena con aire inocente, no mostrando la sorpresa ante semejante ataque de cariño por parte de la Weasley.

**- ¡No pienso ponerme nada de eso de nuevo, Parkinson!**

**- Entonces irás desnuda.** - respondieron a la vez pelirroja y morena, uniendo un frente por el bien de la ropa decente.

Hermione no podía creer como dos de sus _supuestas_ amigas conspiraban contra ella para hacerle vestir ropa demasiado ajustada y molesta. Aceptaba que ellas se veían bien con lo que llevaban, pero a ella no le iba ese estilo. Le gustaba vestir de manera sencilla y, sobretodo, cómoda. Además, esa lencería era en extremo vergonzosa. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se sentía desnuda! No, jamás cambiaría, mucho menos por un chico. ¡Ni siquiera por joder a Malfoy! Se alejó de sus supuestas amigas maldiciendo por lo bajo "**¡con amigas así quien necesita enemigos!**"

En otro sitio cercano se encontraba el grupo de Gryffindors comentando sus nuevas experiencias. Un risueño Dean Thomas intentaba que el bulto oscuro bajo una capa se dejara ver de una vez. Aunque su resultado no era el deseado, pues no conseguía arrancarle la dichosa capa.

- **Venga, Cormac. No es tan malo, ¡y tienes que estar asfixiándote con esa capa!**

- **¡No lo entiendes Thomas!** - gritaba con desprecio un desesperado Cormac McLaggen mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su oscura protección. - **¡No puedo dejar que me vean así! ¡Parezco Snape!**

- **¿Debo entender entonces que tiene algún problema con mi aspecto, McLaggen?** - la potente y fuerte voz llegó a los oídos de los chicos que de inmediato se convirtieron en estatuas. El profesor de pociones arrancó la negra capa que llevaba el Gryffindor dejando ver su vestimenta. El chico llevaba un ancho vestido negro con volantes que, ¡aún con todo!, le quedaba algo ajustado. En comparación con el moreno torso desnudo de Dean que había decidido no ponerse la parte de encima de la cintura… Digamos que la comparación sería la de un samurái algo tostado por el sol, con un pollo demasiado blanco embutido en ropa de funeral.

Cormac parecía un caniche asustado mientras mira a su ama con algo de rencor y temor a partes iguales por hacerle sufrir semejante ridículo. Sin embargo, el profesor no tenía poder sobre su clon de aspecto juvenil. Simplemente, le hacía temblar de miedo por las represalias que pudieran seguir a su _inocente_ comentario.

- **¿Dónde está Potter?** - la pregunta de adulto dejó aún más sorprendidos a los chichos. Porque, aunque Snape hubiera resultado ser bueno después de todo eso no le quitaba lo desagradable. Porque que Snape hubiera resultado ser el más fuerte y confiable apoyo de Dumbledore y el _Elegido_ no significaba que se convirtiera en alguien amable de la noche a la mañana. Porque Snape siempre había odiado a Harry y Harry siempre había odiado a Snape. Porque que Harry, con Ron y Hermione, hubieran acudido a la vista del profesor para declarar a su favor y exigir que lo liberaran porque los crímenes de guerra no eran tales, no cambiaba nada. No, que Harry hubiera ayudado a Snape no significaba nada, simplemente quería devolverle el favor y ya. Nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios querría Snape ver a Harry? No era posible que se hubieran hecho amigos, ¡ni siquiera cercanos!, durante la guerra. Mucho menos posible era que su enemistad hubiera dejado de ser tal. Entonces, ¿por qué el profesor de pociones querría ver a su archienemigo estudiantil? Lo mejor era preguntar, ¿no?

- **Profesor Snape,** - comenzó Dean, intentando no clamar para sí un horrible castigo peor que una sesión de _Cruciatus_ por intentar saciar su curiosidad. - **¿Por qué quiere ver a Harry?**

- **Debo aclararle algo sobre el trabajo de convivencia que preguntó. ¿Sabe donde está o no, Thomas?**

- **Harry se fue a investigar los establos, profesor.** - respondió solícito Cormac, con la esperanza de recuperar su capa y dejar de sentirse sumamente ridículo.

- **Bien.** - y tras quemar la capa del muchacho con un hechizo no-verbal, el profesor se marchó en dirección al establo, cual dementor marcha por su presa.

Al saberse sin su protección, Cormac corrió hacia la gran torre que coronaba el centro del claro. Era lo suficientemente grande para que nadie le viera de semejante manera. No quería que nadie le viera. No, él quería soledad, quería seguir sintiendo lástima por su mala suerte. Porque le había tocado en el mismo grupo que Hermione, sí. Pero el hubiera preferido ser el príncipe. Cormac sabía que el merecía tener un puesto alto dentro de su grupo, _merecía_ honores y alabanzas. Cormac sabía que la leona estaba loquita por él, pero la chica era demasiado _tímida_ y estaba sobreprotegida por esos dos trogloditas a los que llamaba amigos. Por lo que la gran _gatita_ que escondía la ojimiel estaba aún por descubrir. De eso estaba seguro.

Porque si algo sabía Cormac McLaggen, es que Hermione Granger era casta, pura, virgen. Y a él le encantaban las vírgenes. Era algo delicioso, único, mágico, inigualable, irrepetible. Cormac sabía que las chicas le daban mucha importancia a la primera vez, él también se la dio en su tiempo. Pero la primera vez era una basura, la peor de todas las experiencias sexuales era la primera, sin duda. Lo mejor era tener a alguien experimentado para ayudar a la chica a deshacerse de su vergüenza, a verla crecer, a _hacerla_ crecer. Y eso a Cormac le gustaba, _demasiado_. Él sabía muy bien como desvirgar a una mujer. Sabía perfectamente cómo enseñarles a hacer las cosas correctamente… y era delicioso enseñarles.

Por eso se fijó en Hermione, era más que obvio que la chica no había tenido sexo en su vida y era famosa por sus dotes de aprendizaje. Seguro que Hermione sería una excelente alumna. Era más que obvio también, su carácter, demasiado salvaje, demasiado independiente, demasiado libre. Las mujeres no deben ser así. Las mujeres deben ser obedientes, deben hacer lo que se les dice, deben quedarse en casa cuidando del hogar. Cormac se había propuesto hacía ya mucho tiempo que corregiría a esas mujeres que tan poco parecían serlo, pero solo corregía a las vírgenes. Porque aquellas que no han probado el pecado son las únicas capaces de _salvarse_. Por eso había decidido que él _salvaría_ a Hermione Granger del pecado.

Mientras pensaba en una buena forma de empezar a enseñar a Hermione, un ruido alertó a Cormac. El ruido provenía de detrás de unos arbustos, cerca del muro de la torre. Él, como buen Gryffindor, se acercó para comprobar que pasaba. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer de sus recientes quebraderos de cabeza escondida entre esos arbustos! Mayor sorpresa fue poder vislumbrar un pequeño pedazo de tela de encaje negro que vestía la castaña. ¿Desde cuándo las vírgenes vestían así? Desde nunca, que él supiera. ¿Acaso Hermione era una zorra? ¿Acaso la santita de Hogwarts era en realidad una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera? _¡Ja!_ Pues si la muy guarra se acostaba con cualquiera desde luego no iba a decirle que no a Cormac McLaggen. Necesitaba desahogarse, ¡¿qué mejor modo que un buen polvo de castigo para esa zorra que tenía a todos engañados?!

- **Hermione.** - susurró meloso, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro. A la susodicha se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Hermione había acudido hasta ese pequeño escondite para que Ginny y Pansy no pudieran encontrarla y torturarla con alguna sesión de moda o algo peor. Al ver el macabro rostro del hombre frente a ella enseguida se arrepintió de haberse escondido.

- **Cormac, ¿qué tal?** - respondió, intentando sonar tranquila y serena. ¿Qué hacia ahora? Una amiga muggle le había contado lo que podían hacer los hombres desquiciados, y desde luego Cormac McLaggen entraba en esa categoría. - **Bueno, yo… tengo que irme. Asique… ya nos veremos. **

Con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz se levantó del suelo e intentó salir de allí ilesa. Lo hizo rápido. Lo intentó. Pero no fue suficiente. Cormac entrenaba al quidditch, era más rápido y fuerte, y su mirada… parecía como si estuviera observando un pequeño ratón con el que jugar durante un rato. Pero ella no era un ratón, era una leona.

- **¡Suéltame!**

**- Oh, no. Hermione, no te voy a soltar. Quieres engañar a todos con tu faceta de santa. ¡Pero no eres más que una puta! **- Cormac la tomó por los hombros, ejerciendo la presión suficiente como para cortarle la circulación sanguínea a la chica. - **Pues bien, yo te trataré como lo que eres Hermione. Una puta.** - dicho esto, agarró la camisa de lino que llevaba la escudera y la rompió de un fuerte tirón, dejando ver el torso de la chica. Los senos, guardados en esa pequeña tela que apenas la protegía de la fiera mirada de su compañero de torre, el vientre plano, encogido en un nudo de nervios y miedo. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. No encontraba palabras. Sus neuronas estaban en shock, igual que ella. ¿Qué iba a hacerle ese desquiciado de Cormac McLaggen?

- **¡NO!**

Intentó desasirse del agarre del chico, consiguió arañarle la cara. Pero eso sólo enfureció más al castaño que le devolvió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, tirándola al suelo. Un hilo de sangre salía del labio de la ojimiel que se acababa de golpear la cabeza contra las raíces del árbol en el que antes se escondía. Estaba semiinconsciente, su cuerpo apenas le respondía. No sería capaz de enfrentar a McLaggen.

Sí, Cormac le enseñaría los placeres del _despertar sexual_, si es que todavía no los había probado.

Harry se encontraba en el interior del establo, admirando las maravillosas criaturas que allí se encontraban. Había Therstrals, con su oscura presencia esquelética causando respeto en el muchacho. Las hermosas alas que recuerdan a las de los murciélagos nacían en los costados del animal, cubriéndolo como si de una capa se tratase. En su conjunto, la criatura era elegante, temible, majestuosa, mortal, tétrica… Pero no era la única criatura que maravillaba al joven Gryffindor, también se podían ver caballos muggles de razas únicas y exquisitas, smilodons dientes de sable que para Harry habían estado extintos, bellos unicornios mágicos y puros, peligrosos kelpies con forma de encantadores equinos, deliciosas quimeras que bien podrían matarte con un susurro. El chico simplemente se quedó admirando las criaturas, mágicas y no-mágicas, desde lejos. Al menos dos de cada especie y cada raza, todos ellos cuidados, hermosos, letales, mortíferos.

- **Potter.** - el susurro de una capa acompañó la suave voz de su maestro de pociones. Snape llevaba el pelo más largo que la última vez que se habían visto, en el juicio del mayor, ya no estaba grasiento y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta baja, su rostro no mostraba la mirada hostil y odiosa que siempre le había dirigido y el traje que portaba se afirmaba a los músculos fibrosos del hombre. Apenas lo vio, Harry volvió a concentrarse en las criaturas dentro de las cuadras intentando asimilar el cambio físico que había experimentado el jefe de la casa de las serpientes en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que contener un grito de asombro al notar un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura y atraerlo al pecho del hombre que tantas veces lo había salvado desde las sombras. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los largos dedos del hombre recorrieron su barbilla, acunándolo y girando su rostro hasta que sus ojos vieron los obsidianas de su profesor. Tenían un brillo extraño. Ese abrazo, lejos de molestarlo se sentía en extremo reconfortante. Pero, ¿por qué se dejaba hacer por ese hombre al que tanto había odiado?

- **Profesor Snape, suélteme.** - el joven halló por fin la voz, aunque apenas era un susurro el otro lo escuchó perfectamente.

**- Es usted demasiado provocador, señor Potter. No toleraré que continúe con ese comportamiento frente a sus compañeras. Venga conmigo, señor Potter.**

Harry tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Snape. ¿Provocador? ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada! ¡Más bien era al contrario! ¡Era a Harry al que desnudaban e intentaban violar un trío de psicópatas desquiciadas y desesperadas! Pero él no había hecho nada para que sucediera. _¡Mucho menos las había provocado!_ Y no iba a ir a ningún sitio con ese hombre cuando claramente Snape sólo pretendía molestarlo, como siempre. De ninguna manera se iba a dejar. No, no y no.

- **Yo** **no he provocado a nadie, profesor. ¡Suélteme!** - Harry se retorcía entre los brazos del mayor mientras intentaba inútilmente poner distancia entre ambos.

**- ¡Deja de retorcerte o tendré que petrificarte, Potter!**

**- ¡Pues tendrá que hacerlo porque no pienso ir a ningún sitio con usted cuando yo no he hecho nada!**

**- Que quede claro que tú lo has pedido, Potter.** - _¿Eh?_

Dócilmente, _¡más por la sorpresa que porque quisiera!,_ Harry se dejó guiar hasta los labios delgados y firmes del que era su _despreciable_ profesor.

Sus labios se encontraron en un suspiro profundo por parte de ambos, lento, sensual. Probándose y acariciándose tiernamente, pero sintiéndose arder con sólo beber del otro. Severus capturó el labio inferior del Gryffindor y tiró de él con suavidad, haciéndole abrir la boca para invadirla con su lengua. Saboreando, probando, _provocando_. Lentamente, Harry empezó a corresponder inconscientemente el beso, primero con timidez pero conforme se olvidaba de todo en su cabeza lo hacía con más seguridad, casi con pasión.

Sus sabores se mezclaban mientras se probaban el uno al otro como si fueran lo más placenteramente exquisito que hubiesen probado alguna vez, y lo era. El beso fue largo, pausado, sensual, ardiente, mágico. Fue lujuria y ternura, fue brutalidad y suavidad, fue extraño y conocido, fue dominante y sumiso, fue único y exacto. El mayor lo prolongó todo lo que pudo, respirando el aire del muchacho sin querer separarse, intentando disfrutar del que sería su primer y último beso con el niño-que-vivió.

Por su parte, Harry se encontraba en una especie de limbo. No sentía nada que no fuera el beso que le estaba prodigando el otro hombre, como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo, en _su_ mundo, el de él. Como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana, lo asía por la cintura sujetándolo con firmeza y suavidad. Harry agradecía ese agarre, pues sentía sus piernas temblar y estaba seguro que no podría sostenerse en pie por sí solo. Se sentía ¿cálido?, ¿protegido?, ¿querido?, ¿amado?, ¿deseado?, ¿bien?... Pero, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera porque su profesor de pociones le besara? Más aún, ¿por qué el archienemigo de su padre y su padrino, _¡su propio archienemigo!, _le estaba besando?

Cuando se separaron, el sonido volvió a los oídos de Harry que hasta el momento habían experimentado un extraño zumbido de fondo, impidiendo escuchar nada más aparte de su acelerado corazón. Una triste sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Snape, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- **No vuelva a provocar a las señoritas de su equipo, señor Potter. **- exhaló Severus en su oído, un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió el joven cuerpo.

Harry lo miró aturdido intentando comprender el significado de lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que recuperó el control de su cuerpo y se deshizo del abrazo del mayor, alejándose del confort que jamás creyó poder experimentar. Severus simplemente suspiró, como si le hubieran quitado algo muy preciado, acarició por última vez la mejilla del chico, despidiéndose.

- **O tendré que castigarlo.** - dijo ya de espaldas al muchacho y desapareció por las puertas del establo, dejando a un Harry Potter bastante confundido detrás de él.

En ese mismo momento, en ese mismo claro sucedían tal cantidad de escenas situaciones y conversaciones tan parecidas y únicas, tan complementarias y contrapuestas que ninguna persona sería capaz de ver con exactitud las diferencias y las similitudes en cada una de las personas que habitaban ese claro. Pues todos allí eran humanos, todos allí eran magos, todos allí estaban en Hogwarts, todos allí se encontraban en ese claro por una ingeniosa y a la vez ridícula idea de una persona muerta. Todos se conocían, sabían quiénes eran y otras tantas cosas, ¿pero quién se conocía realmente? En verdad sabía él lo que pasaba por todas y cada una de las cabecitas que había en ese claro, en esa escuela, en ese mundo. Para Theo, la respuesta era simple, no. Y ese continúo de preguntas sin y con respuesta sólo podían haber llegado de la mano de alguien a quien nunca sintió la fascinación por conocer. Luna Lovegood le había mostrado que no siempre hay que pensar de la manera estándar para comprender las mismas cosas.

Theodore Nott se caracterizaba por ser el misántropo de Slytherin, no rehuía exactamente todo contacto humano. No odiaba a hombres ni mujeres, no le importaba la sangre, le traía sin cuidado la lucha entre casas, le parecía estúpido entablar una guerra sin precedentes por el bien de la sangre mágica haciéndole caso a un mestizo. Sin embargo, no solía tener mucha comunicación con otras personas, se vio envuelto en luchas por la sangre, las casas y participó en una guerra en la que preferiría haber sido capturado en el primer instante en el que comprendió que debería convertirse en mortífago.

Theodore Nott siempre se había considerado, por definición, tranquilo y sereno, siempre pensaba antes de actuar, no solía mostrar sus emociones frente a desconocidos, y rara vez frente a los amigos. Theodore Nott estaba dentro de la pequeña burbuja en la que se escudaba por el hecho de ser más inteligente que los demás, poseía la maldición de no poder olvidar nada de lo que veía ni escuchaba. Por ello, todo lo que conocía en un momento dejaba de ser interesante al instante siguiente, jamás algo le había causado curiosidad ni fascinación... Hasta que conoció a Luna Lovegood. En tan sólo unas pocas horas esa chica había conseguido atraerlo como las moscas a la miel, como el reo a la libertad, como el ávido de saber al conocimiento. La chica no decía ni hacía nada que estuviera previamente en los esquemas del moreno, había llegado a su vida de una forma cuasi cómica, cuasi cósmica. La llegada de la Ravenclaw a su silenciosa y tranquila existencia había dado un vuelco a su mundo, era como si el destino hubiera decidido, por las buenas, hacer el pino puente en su vida y destartalar su bien amueblada cabeza, poniendo todo patas arriba.

Jamás había sonreído, quizás una sonrisa sencilla, simple, o pequeña, pero nunca una sonrisa sincera. Por eso, el hecho de ver salir a Theodore Nott de entre unos matorrales sonriendo como un bobo enamorado para cambiar de inmediato a su acostumbrada expresión pensativa y sombría al percatarse de las miradas indeseadas, sorprendió a muchos. Más aún a sus amigos.

Aún con todo, había algo que Theodore Nott jamás hacía, y era mostrar sus emociones frente a otros, ser impulsivo, dejarse llevar. Por lo tanto, ver al misántropo de Slytherin completamente rojo de ira después de haberle asestado semejante golpe en la nuca a un dolorido Blaise, sorprendió aún más a sus amigos.

- **¿¡Pero cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer eso!? ¡Pedazo de inútil!**

- **¡¿Pero por qué cojones me pegas?!** - intentó defenderse el morocho con aire ofendido mientras se sobaba la piel dolorida.

- **¿¡Que por qué te pego!? ¡Pero tú eres imbécil! ¡Cómo se te ocurre llevar a una mujer a semejante sitio!**

- **Theo, cálmate. No creo que sea para tanto haber llevado a la comadreja pequeña a una tienda muggle, por raro que sea.** - intentó amenizar la conversación su rubio amigo, tan estupefacto como los demás por la reacción del ojiazul.

El chico no respondió. Simplemente, Theo movió su cara con la misma velocidad con la que se mueven las placas tectónicas, con la parsimonia con la que avanzan los glaciares. Lento, sin pausa. Cuando el giro de su cabeza hubo terminado, Draco apenas fue capaz de ver los ojos desorbitados de su amigo. Theo se había acercado tanto al rubio que sus narices apenas eran separadas por unos pocos milímetros, su rostro estaba tan tenso que parecía lo estuvieran torturando en ese mismo momento. Los ojos del moreno eran tan similares ahora a los de la loca de Ravenclaw, grandes, amplios, colosales, desorbitados, descomunales. Sin embargo, lo que Theo veía en esos momentos no era la cara del ojigris, sino recuerdos. Recuerdos de niñez. Lo que torturaba al moreno en esos instantes era el incesante golpe de los recuerdos.

- **Draco,** - su voz parecía profética, estaba como en trance - ¿**Sabes acaso lo que es _Coco de Mer_? ¿Sabes lo que hay allí? ¿Lo horrible y aterrador que puede resultar ese sitio?**

Fue entonces cuando el rubio recordó algo muy importante que no debería haber olvidado, el por qué Theo era como era. La gente a menudo suele pensar que las personas son como son y punto, que nacieron así y así se quedan. Como si la identidad de una persona surgiera de manera espontánea y fuera indestructible e inamovible. Pero no, las personalidades se crean y destruyen al antojo del azar y de la persona, la experiencia es tan sólo el nombre que damos a nuestros errores. Y Theo cometió un error cuando apenas contaba con once primaveras, cometió el error de perderse. Nunca se supo qué había sucedido para que el chico se perdiera, jamás se descubrió lo que el niño había visto durante las casi cinco horas que pasó desaparecido. Theo nunca habló de lo sucedido, nunca quiso recordarlo.

Pero no recordar no significa olvidar, y es que Theodore Nott dejó de ser un niño feliz y tranquilo esa tarde en la que se perdió en el mundo muggle y lo único que consiguieron escuchar de sus labios durante meses fueron tres palabras, tres simples y aterradoras palabras. _Coco de Mer_. Ninguno de sus amigos ni familiares, ni conocidos ni extraños. Nadie supo nunca lo que significaban esas palabras, de donde venían o lo que conllevaba su pronunciación. Pero sí tenían algo claro, esas nueve letras, juntas y en el orden exacto, eran tabú a oídos de Theodore Nott.

Draco sólo podía imaginar los horrores que habría visto y sentido su amigo para quedar tan aterrorizado, pero desde aquella fatídica tarde Theo dejó de ser un niño para pasar a ser lo que ahora se podía ver, retraído, frío, calculador, meticuloso, introvertido, racional. Pues Theo se juró a sí mismo que nunca jamás le sucedería algo similar, siempre tendría el control de la situación, siempre todo en su sitio, siempre todo ordenado, siempre sabría qué hacer. No más accidentes, no más despistes… todo ordenado, todo pulcro, todo limpio, todo nítido, todo claro cristalino, prístino. Y sobre todo, jamás, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, nombrar, escuchar, recordar o siquiera pensar en las palabras _Coco de Mer_ juntas.

Draco Malfoy, cual serpiente deseosa de vivir un día más y vil cobarde que era, huyó de ese lugar antes de que la locura se apoderara de la mente de su amigo.

Movido por alguna fuerza invisible, el rubio huyó parapetándose en uno de los extremos de la ancha torre que coronaba el centro del claro. Movido por una misteriosa fuerza mágica continuó caminando. Aún viéndose sano y salvo, Draco Malfoy siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo pero sabiendo su cuerpo hacia donde se dirigía. Como el lenguaje invisible que utilizan las criaturas ancestrales para comunicarse entre sí, como el fino movimiento con el que se comunican las abejas para saber hacia dónde y cuándo moverse, como la discreta comunicación que tienen las hormigas para saber dónde están sus compañeras, el rubio se movía. El Slytherin jamás lograría comprender como lo sabía, pero lo _sabía_. Quizás estaba impreso en esa pequeña vocecita que gritaba en su cabeza "_¡No!"_, "_Ayuda_", "_Draco_". Él no sabía qué clase de instinto lo llevaba hacia donde lo llevaba, no sabía cómo sus pies tomaban el camino justo y exacto, no comprendía cómo podría estar escuchando la voz de la sangresucia. Era algo cuasi kármico, cuasi estúpido, cuasi imposible. Pero así era, y algo le decía al rubio que Granger le necesitaba… aunque tal vez simplemente era él quien la necesitaba a ella.

Un susurro, un murmullo, un minúsculo y casi inaudible sonido llamó la atención del Slytherin que tenía todos los sentidos alertas. Con cuidado, con la misma precisión y rapidez con la que se mueven las piezas de un reloj, en perfecta armonía, en total sincronía, en silencio absoluto el rubio se fue acercando hacia el sonido, cada vez más audible. Era como el entrechocar de dos cuerpos, el arrastre de algo muy pesado, un fuerte golpe y luego, un sollozo. Débil, apenas perceptible, pero un sollozo al fin y al cabo. Y luego una voz.

- **Cierra la puta boca Hermione. Nadie va a venir a salvarte porque no necesitas que te salven. Haré que te arrepientas por haberme rechazado… y entonces vendrás a pedirme más.**

Hermione no respondió, no podía. Otro sollozo salió de sus labios mientras estos eran apresados en un sádico y repugnante movimiento de labios. La cabeza le ardía, estaba casi segura de que tenía una contusión cerebral, aunque fuera pequeña, tras el último golpe que le había propiciado Cormac. Mantenía los ojos abiertos a pura fuerza de voluntad, pues se le cerraban por el cansancio, el agotamiento y el dolor. Pero no podía dejar de luchar, si se rendía, entonces sí que habría fallado. Si se rendía, Cormac ganaría y ella perdería, y no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

Hermione sentía repulsión de su propio cuerpo, el chico que alguna vez consideró agradable era una bestia sádica y despreciable. Era repugnante notar las grandes manos por su cuerpo, pellizcando y proclamando autoritarismo allí por donde pasaban. Los besos eran dominantes, crueles y desquiciantes. Cormac se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerla sufrir, la castaña sabia que jamás volvería a ser la misma. En ese mismo instante deseaba morir, era tan diferente al íntimo contacto que había compartido con Draco. Con el rubio había sentido calor, pasión, deseo. Ahora solo sentía ganas de vomitar. Cerró los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Sin saber cómo, el peso del otro cuerpo desapareció. Draco había acudido de dos grandes zancadas al revoltijo de miembros y le había azotado tal patada en la mandíbula a McLaggen que se había escuchado claramente el crujir de huesos. El cuerpo del Gryffindor acabo estampado contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban de la fuerza del impacto. Pero la cosa no acabó allí.

Un furioso Draco, con los ojos helados y un aullido de furia reprimido en la gargante, se abalanzó sobre el león dispuesto a matarlo. Le golpeaba el rostro al castaño una y otra vez, haciéndose sangre en los nudillos. El ojigris desconocía si era suya o de su adversario pero apenas le importaba. El muy cabrón se había atrevido a tocar algo que era suyo, pretendía mancillar algo puro que le pertenecía solo a _él_. Y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias, y éstas eran caras. Iban a ser muy caras. Draco siguió asestándole puñetazos a diestra y siniestra mucho después incluso de que el otro hubiera dejado de defenderse, devolviendo los golpes o intentando evitar los que le llovían del rubio. Siguió golpeando al castaño aún cuando supo que estaba inconsciente y podría estar matándolo golpe a golpe. Siguió golpeando el rostro del Gryffindor aún cuando apenas le quedaban ya fuerzas para sostenerse. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que una pequeña y angustiada voz conectó en su sistema nervioso haciéndolo despertar del mar de furia en el que se había sumergido. Apenas fue un susurro, delicado, frágil, lloroso. Pero ahí estaba.

- **Sácame de aquí. Solo sácame de aquí, por favor. Sácame de aquí. Sácame de aquí.** - la castaña repetía una y otra vez la frase intentando que el ojigris, que parecía estar inmerso en un trance de fúrica agonía, la escuchase y cumpliera su deseo.

Cuando Draco volvió a retomar el control de su cuerpo se giró para observar a la culpable de sus desvelos y lo que vio casi provocó otro ataque indiscriminado contra ese montón de carne que más le valía estar ya muerto. Hermione había conseguido erguirse, al menos en parte, y se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol, abrazándose las rodillas y enterrando su lloroso rostro entre ellas mientras murmuraba una y otra vez. Se movía por inercia balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando despegar al miedo de su cuerpo, procurando no sentirse tan inhumanamente aliviada porque su némesis hubiera acudido a buscarla, porque su némesis la hubiera salvado. Hermione solo quería olvidar, quería desaparecer de allí y no volver a ver a Cormac McLaggen nunca.

Draco se acercó a la leona procurando no asustarla, agarró con suavidad las maltratadas muñecas y le separó las manos para poder verla bien. Lo que vio no le gustó, nada. La chica no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de puro pavor, tenía el labio partido con sangre seca acumulándose en la barbilla, se podía apreciar otro corte en una de las cejas del que todavía brotaba sangre, manchándole la cara, tenía fuertes marcas rojas por toda la cara y una pequeña brecha en la frente, un ojo empezaba a ponérsele morado y por la parte trasera de la cabeza Draco podía apreciar que también había sangre. La leona tenía mal aspecto, pero el mayor problema sería que tuviese alguna contusión grave en la cabeza. Draco esperaba como nunca había esperado nada, que estuviera bien y sólo fueran pequeñas heridas.

- **Shhh, Granger. Todo está bien. Mírame.** - con cuidado llevó una de sus sangrantes manos hasta la barbilla de la muchacha alzándole los ojos, ella lo miró. Draco estuvo a punto de volver con ese hijo de puta para rematarlo si es que no estaba ya muerto. El cuello de la castaña tenía unas grandes marcas rojas que se oscurecían por momentos. - **No volverá a tocarte. Te lo juro.** - la abrazó, no sintiéndose capaz de hacer nada más.

Al saberse a salvo y protegida y ante la promesa que le había hecho el Slytherin, Hermione se abalanzó sobre el pecho del rubio llorando desconsoladamente, agarrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si su cordura dependiera de ello, y así era. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que también tenía la camisa destrozada y varias marcas por toda la piel visible.

- **Por favor, no. No me dejes. No así. Por favor.** - suplicaba la castaña aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza que consiguió reunir cuando notó que el rubio se alejaba de ella. La serpiente se había convertido en su único consuelo, y no podía dejarlo marchar. _No_ _podía_.

- **No voy a irme.** - apoyó las grandes manos en las mejillas de la ojimiel, alzando el rostro femenino para que quedase a su misma altura. - **No voy a irme.** - repitió con suavidad, asegurándose de que ella lo entendiera. - **¿De acuerdo? No voy a irme, _Hermione_.** - la castaña asintió entre su llanto. - **Sólo voy a taparte con mi camisa, ¿vale? - **la chica asintió de nuevo.

Cuando consiguió que la leona reaccionase y accediera a ponerse la prenda para cubrirse la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura con una de sus manos y llevó la otra por debajo de las piernas de ella, alzándola en el aire. Hermione simplemente se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y continuó con su llanto sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor. Sin _querer_ ser consciente de nada a su alrededor.

Con la leona entre sus brazos, el príncipe de las serpientes salió del escondrijo entre los arbustos y se dirigió de nuevo al claro sin mirar al cuerpo que dejaba detrás de ellos, buscando a su antiguo elfo doméstico para que los llevara a la torre. Cuando su visión dejó de ser obstruida por los sólidos muros de la ancha torre del claro buscó a sus amigos. O lo que quedaba de ellos... Theo permanecía en su reciente ataque de histerismo, que Draco consideraba ya tan lejano, mientras Lovegood intentaba tranquilizarlo colgándole unos rábanos de las orejas. El rubio prefirió no pensar para qué eran y volvió su atención a otro de sus amigos, uno que aún estuviera cuerdo o tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para no preguntar nada y ayudarlo. No lo encontró, Blaise estaba siendo regañado por una muy colorada Weasley mientras Vincent y Gregory permanecían lo más alejados posible de la escena que protagonizaban los otros dos Slytherin.

Por suerte para Draco, entre ambos mastodontes pudo distinguir la figura femenina de su amiga. Se dirigió hacia ella, agradeciendo internamente que se percatara de su presencia, ¡y la de la castaña!, antes de haber llegado a donde estaban. Pansy se adelantó hacia ellos claramente preocupada por la imagen dantesca que mostraban, pues que Draco Malfoy apareciera de la nada cargando a Hermione Granger no era algo muy probable, era altamente improbable, de hecho cuasi imposible. Que el rubio apareciera con pequeños cortes en la cara y los nudillos sangrantes, sin camisa, y que la castaña se agarrara a él como si fuera el último vestigio de algo sumamente importante para ella, con el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual y empapado en sangre, que la ojimiel estuviera bañado en tierra y hojarasca, y que llevara la camisa que había vestido el rubio. Esa imagen, dantesca, siniestra, cuasi imposible no era, de ningún modo, síntoma de un buen augurio.

Casi con la misma rapidez que Pansy, Neville se percató del estado de su amiga y le extrañó que se abrazara a Malfoy escondiendo su rostro, aunque el temblor en sus hombros evidenciaba algo claro. Hermione estaba llorando. Poco le importó al moreno que Hermione estuviera en brazos de una serpiente o de su mayor enemigo en el colegio, el de ella. Pero si Hermione estaba así por culpa del rubio… el león lo meditó por unos instantes llegando a la acertada conclusión de que Malfoy nunca habría dejado en ese estado a Hermione, y si lo hubiera hecho, ¡no la cargaría en brazos como su fuera una joya en extremo valiosa!

Mientras la serpiente que cargaba a la leona se acercaba al grupo formado por sus amigos, _y no tan amigos_, el león y la serpiente se acercaron a ellos con rapidez. Ambos morenos se mostraban preocupados por el estado de la ojimiel, aunque sólo Pansy se preocupaba también por el del rubio.

- **Está bien.** - respondió a ambos antes de que preguntaran, el alivio surcó los rostros de Neville y Pansy. - **Decidles a esos idiotas que tiene por amigos que me la llevo a la torre.**

Y sin esperar nada más se alejó de allí con toda el cuidado posible e intentando no llamar la atención no-deseada de nadie. Ambos, Pansy y Neville, comprendieron que los antiguos enemigos necesitaban estar solos y, sobretodo, comprendieron que estaban bien y que simplemente necesitaban descansar. Después vendrían las preguntas.

**- ¡Hermione! ¿¡Que estás haciendo con ella hurón!?** - Ronald Weasley se acercaba con peligrosas y amplias zancadas a donde se encontraba Draco sosteniendo a la susurrante Hermione. Los otros comprendieron lo que debían hacer y se apresuraron a tapar a la pareja, permitiéndoles con ello la deseada huida.

Pansy se alzó cual muro inquebrantable e impenetrable sobre el pelirrojo.

- **Hermione está bien, Ron.** - intervino Neville al ver a su amigo dispuesto a golpear a la morena si era menester.

- **Granger sólo se ha torcido el pie Weasley. Por eso Draco la llevaba en brazos.** - inventó de inmediato la ojiazul. - **Han ido con Dobby para comprobar si es algo serio. -** continuó explicando a ambos Weasley y a Lovegood que se habían acercado también.

- **Es cierto.** - apoyó Neville a su princesa. - **Hermione me lo ha dicho, sólo se tropezó… y al rato llego Malfoy. Tranquilo Ron.** - intentó sonar seguro, pero el chico no parecía muy convencido.

Mientras la confabulada pareja de princesa y caballero intentaban calmar, explicar y razonar con un muy iracundo Ronald Weasley en el claro se sucedían cosas más interesantes. Como la frialdad con la que trataba Hannah a su amiga de la infancia Susan, quien la miraba con un dejo de disculpa y vergüenza en los ojos. Como el taciturno y desesperado Harry que no sabía lo que acababa de suceder con el profesor de pociones e intentaba, sin éxito alguno por su parte, averiguarlo. Como la furia desatada de Cho sobre Michael, por haber mirado de forma demasiado insistente a su compañera Padma. Como la curiosidad insaciable de Lavender y Parvati por saber todos los cotilleos y chismes que empezaban a originar ese pequeño trabajo de convivencia. O, más interesante aún, como la ayuda que reclama una hermana sobre otra.

- **Hermanita.** - susurró con voz cariñosa, suave y aterciopelada la pequeña de los Greengrass a su hermana. Daphne bufó, esa princesita consentida sólo hablaba de esa forma cuando quería conseguir algo, y sólo hablaba con ella cuando ese _algo_ era tremendamente difícil de conseguir para su diminuto cerebro de niñita de papá y mamá.

- **¿Qué quieres Astoria?** - preguntó con sendas notas de molestia en la voz.

- **Bueno, he escuchado que tú participarás en la prueba.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Lucharás contra Granger.**

**- ¿Y?**

- **¿No quieres vengarte de ella por lo que va diciendo de ti?** - su hermana alzó una ceja, curiosa. - **Cuando ha visto que pelearía contigo se ha reído, diciendo que ni siquiera valías la pena. Ha dicho que no pareces más que una muñequita muy cara, y que eres estúpida y no le costará nada derrotarte.** - explicó la rubia con fingida inocencia y ofensa en su voz.

- **Oh, y dime Astoria, ¿cómo sabe Granger que lucharemos la una contra la otra?** - replicó con sarcasmo.

- **Ambas sois escuderas, asique es bastante probable que terminéis enfrentándoos de un modo u otro. **- se encogió de hombros. - **De entre todos, dijo que tú serias la más fácil porque Zabini y Smith son hombres y aunque sean estúpidos son más fuertes que ella. Pero tú eres débil y estúpida. **- terminó su razonamiento con voz melosa. - **Solo he venido para avisarte, hermanita. **

**- No, Astoria.** - la mayor se giró encarándola con una falsa tranquilidad, la misma que existe entre las placas tectónicas antes de que sumen dos y dos y choquen con brutal violencia y precisión. - **Lo que tú quieres es que vengue una ofensa de Granger que probablemente ni siquiera exista. Si me enfrento con ella lo haré, y poco me importa lo que piense de mí. Poco me importa lo que pienses tú de mí, en realidad. **- se acercó un poco más a la menor. -** Lo que me decepciona es que me consideres tan necia y simple como para tragarme semejante tontería. Granger nunca se burla de otros, nunca insulta a otros y si lo hace es para defenderse. Yo no le he causado ninguna ofensa, por lo que no tiene por qué insultarme.** - susurró en su oído mirándola con odio. No, lo que sentía por dentro era asco y una pequeña porción de envidia, porque Astoria siempre había sido la niña querida por mamá y papá, la niña guapa y la niña lista. Aunque apenas si supiera leer, no comprendiera otra cosa que ropa, chicos y dinero, ¡y a veces ni eso!, y sólo tuviera como beneficio el hecho de ser la prometida de Draco Malfoy.

Pensándolo bien, Granger y Malfoy ahora dormían en la misma habitación, al igual que ella con Weasley, quizás por eso estaban tan melosos y quizás por eso su hermana quería hacer sufrir a Granger. Bueno, que no contara con ella, Daphne tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como alejarse de las maldiciones e improperios poco dignos de una dama que soltaba la menor de los Greengrass al ver su plan fracasar.

- **_Hermione_.** - dijo el rubio con cautela, procurando no elevar demasiado la voz para no asustarla. - **¿Crees que puedas darte un baño? **- Hermione no contestó, simplemente siguió aferrando al ojigris como si fuese el único salvavidas de su cordura, y lo era. - **Hermione.** - volvió a intentar el rubio, pero la chica no le prestaba atención. La castaña se limitaba a llorar silenciosamente, todavía en shock por lo ocurrido, mientras se sujetaba al Slytherin con fuerza.

El ojigris, en un acto de desesperación, acercó bruscamente su rostro al de la castaña de tal modo que las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaban. Vainilla y menta. Caramelo y hierbabuena. Dulce y fresco. Hermione lo miró entonces con ojos llorosos y pequeños hipidos, y fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre sus labios buscando consuelo. La fuerza del impacto casi hizo que Draco se cayera, pero logró mantenerse firme, y estático. No podía comprender cómo ni por qué lo estaba besando ella ahora, lo que si podía sentir era su miedo, su dolor. Hermione lo estaba besando con una pasmosa carga de desesperación en él, un ahogado sollozo por su parte terminó el beso. La castaña se atemorizó aún más. _No podía_, no.

- **Por favor, _Draco_. No me dejes así.** - _desolada_, pensó la ojimiel.

- **Jamás.**

El príncipe agarró a su escudera con cuidado de no dañarla ni atemorizarla y la levantó en volandas mientras profundizaba con pasmosa lentitud un nuevo beso. Una vez en el baño bajó a la castaña al suelo y la apoyó sobre la bañera para que no se cayera.

- **Voy a llenar la bañera, ¿de acuerdo? Luego quiero que te bañes.** - le dijo con esa misma calma aparente. Fue hasta los grifos y los abrió en el agua caliente mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua. Roció el líquido con esencias y jabones perfumados y tranquilizadores. Cuando hubo terminado de preparar el baño, miró a la chica por última vez y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse y dejarle tener algo de privacidad.

- **No me dejes sola.** - el lastimero susurro de Hermione le rompió el corazón al rubio, quien soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió con cautela hacia donde estaba la persona que acababa de convertirse en prioridad para él.

- **No voy a dejarte.** - murmuró cogiéndole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. - **Después de hoy vas a odiar ver mi cara a todas horas, porque no pienso separarme de ti. **

Draco finalizó su promesa con un dulce y casto beso en los labios de la leona. Luego, con la misma ternura y devoción fue retirando cada prenda que cubría la desnudez de la muchacha. Como en un baile lento, dulce y exquisito desnudó lentamente a la mujer que amaba, primero los zapatos, siguiéndoles esos extraños pantalones de muggles y después las dos camisas, la de él y la de ella. Con el mismo cariño y suavidad levantó a Hermione hasta que ésta se sostuvo sobre sus propias piernas. Para evitar desastres mayores llevó las pequeñas manos de ella hasta sus hombros para que apoyara su peso en él y poder retirarle las pequeñas, _¡minúsculas!_, braguitas de encaje y el sostén a juego.

Una vez desnuda por completo Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su situación e intentó cubrirse con los brazos. El problema es que lo hizo demasiado rápido para sus agarrotados y temblorosos miembros, provocando únicamente su rápido descenso al frío suelo o, en este caso, a la bañera llena de agua. Por suerte, los reflejos de Draco fueron más rápidos que su cerebro y la capturó en medio de la caída. La sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura y mientras la miraba a los ojos, sin apartar ni un solo momento su vista, la elevó de nuevo y la metió con cuidado en la bañera.

Los doloridos músculos de Hermione temblaron de placer al sentir la calidez del líquido rodeándola, relajándola, quitando su tensión y alejando lentamente el miedo. No hubo ninguna conversación, no hacía falta.

Draco sostuvo la esponja durante unos segundos en el aire, la empapó del dulce jabón y comenzó a limpiar la herida piel de la ojimiel, retirando la suciedad, el barro y las hojas que se habían adherido a la piel. Con extrema delicadeza limpió todas y cada una de las recientes magulladuras, retirando con cuidado la sangre seca.

Limpió la pequeña brecha que tenía en la frente, pasó la esponja sutilmente, apenas rozando las heridas del rostro, apenas tocando el corte en la ceja y el labio. Después, con la misma lentitud, calma y parsimonia que había usado para limpiar el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, enjabonó el suave cabello desenredando la melena y tirando hojas sueltas conforme las encontraba. Le limpió la sangre del cuero cabelludo y comprobó, para su tranquilidad, que ya no sangraba.

Cuando hubo terminado el relajante baño, se levantó a por una toalla y volvió al lado de la castaña. La levantó en vilo ante las suaves protestas de la susodicha y la secó con el mismo cuidado, con la misma delicadeza, con el mismo amor. Besó todas y cada una de las heridas, magulladuras, moretones y mordidas, queriendo borrar el tacto de ese indeseable, queriendo borrar el dolor y la angustia que ella había sentido. Quiso que Hermione sólo se centrara en él, en él y en nadie más, en nada más. Cuando terminó el silencioso ritual, miró a la leona a los ojos por primera vez desde que la había metido en la tina. Hermione le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- **Shh, no llores.** - besó cada lagrima que se escapaba de los ojos avellana mientras susurraba palabras dulces y tiernas. Una vez Hermione se hubo tranquilizado, Draco la abrazó con ternura, siendo correspondido al instante. La levantó nuevamente y la llevó al dormitorio, posándola en la cama todavía envuelta por la toalla.

- **¿Dónde está tu ropa?** - preguntó algo molesto por no encontrar nada aparte de esa cara lencería en el armario de ella. - **No importa.** - Draco cogió unas bragas de encaje rojo esperando que le dieran fuerzas a la leona y fue a su propio armario buscando uno de sus pijamas.

Volvió al lado de la Gryffindor sorprendiendo a la chica que lo miraba aún en trance, le pasó por las piernas la pequeña prenda y le quitó la toalla. Procuró, _nuevamente_, no mirar la desnudez de Hermione porque solamente había dos posibles alternativas si lo hacía. Una, acabar encima de ella, los dos enredados en la cama en una posición algo comprometedora y con Hermione odiándole de por vida, y la otra, dejarla sola, _¡algo que claramente no necesitaba en esos momentos!_, para ir en busca del hijo de puta de McLaggen y rematarlo. Ninguna de las dos era buena idea, por lo que se resistió a mirar el cuerpo desnudo de ella mientras la vestía con una de sus camisas de pijama de seda negra. Después, con gran rapidez se cambio a sí mismo, estando seguro de no querer dejarla sola y de que ella no se enteraría de nada por lo que no podría reprocharle nada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron limpios y vestidos, él con el pantalón del pijama y ella con su camisa, Draco llamó a Dobby.

**- ¿El señor Draco ha llamado, señor?** - preguntó la criatura con cierto temor, pues recordaba con dolorosa precisión su estadía en Malfoy Manor.

- **Quiero que compruebes que no tiene ninguna herida grave, ni externa ni interna. Asegúrate de comprobar que no tenga ninguna contusión en la cabeza tampoco.** - ordenó con aprensión el aludido, era la hora de la verdad.

Una hora le llevó al pequeño elfo comprobar el estado de la castaña, que comenzaba a despertar del trance. Con lentitud, con torpeza, ¡pero al menos reaccionaba! La criatura hizo complicados hechizos para comprobar el estado de su gran amiga Hermione Granger mientras miraba con sorpresa como Draco Malfoy iba desesperándose más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El rubio no le dijo nada, le permitió hacer su trabajo sin interrupciones ni molestias, pero eso no significaba que estuviera tranquilo.

Cuando el elfo comenzó a revisarla se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras la observaba. Mantenía su máscara de tranquilidad y seriedad y seguía con esa aura de calma aparente. A los cinco minutos, el aura se había roto y llevaba ya cuatro paseándose por la habitación sin detenerse en un punto fijo. Cuando quedaban treinta minutos todavía de tortuosa espera para el ojigris, éste se encontraba ya al borde de un colapso nervioso. Le importaba poco menos que una mierda no verse ni elegante ni aristocrático frente a una supuesta criatura inferior, bueno, frente a _dos_ supuestas criaturas inferiores. Draco estaba empezando a desquiciarse, ¡aunque llevaba ya veintinueve odiosos minutos así!, sus ojos cada vez estaban más desorbitados y obscuros. Se imaginaba las peores situaciones, las peores escenas, los peores diagnósticos, y cada vez que lo hacía se golpeaba mentalmente, dejando escapar de cuando en cuando algún bufido de exasperación, y en más de un arranque de nervios se estiraba de los pelos.

**- La señorita Hermione está bien, señor Malfoy. La he revisado y no ha sufrido graves heridas. Las de la cabeza y la cara son las más feas.** - Dobby pronto intentó tranquilizar al amenazador rubio frente a él. - **¡Pero está bien! Tenía una leve contusión en el cráneo que curara a lo máximo dos días, le he puesto los hechizos necesarios para ello, he cerrado la brecha de la frente ¡y la de la ceja apenas se notara mañana! ¡No se preocupe! ¡La señorita Hermione está bien!** - el Slytherin sólo asintió.

- **Bien, puedes retirarte Dobby. Gracias.** - el elfo se quedó de piedra durante unos instantes, en su sitio, congelado. Nunca, jamás, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera de niño, el señorito Malfoy le había dado las gracias. Lentamente el elfo volvió en sí y se desapareció antes de que el señorito Malfoy volviera a ser el de siempre.

Después de intentar calmar sus nervios sin conseguirlo, Draco se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Al notar la cercanía, Hermione lo miró. - **Dobby dice que estás bien.** - intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca, ahora era Draco el que entraba en shock. Sentía que podría haberla perdido. - **Estás bien. Estás bien, Hermione.** - se repitió una y otra vez calmándose lentamente, la atrajo hacia su regazo para abrazarla con muda desesperación.

- **Draco. **- el la miró sin romper ni un ápice el abrazo que le estaba prodigando. **- Gracias.** - Hermione le sonrió abrazando su cuello y tocando el suave y fino cabello rubio mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios. - **Gracias, Draco.** - volvió a repetir. El sonrió en el beso.

- **No vuelvas a darme un susto así, ¿entendido? **

**- Sí, papá.** - bromeó ella entre beso y beso.

- **Voy a pegarme a ti como una lapa.** - y volvió a besarla con una delicadeza y una ternura infinitas. La atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo mientras se recostaba en la cama y la acomodaba en su fuerte pecho. Y así, entre besos y caricias ambos se durmieron.

Tap tap tap tap, se escuchaba el repiqueteo de los oscuros dedos mientras su dueño esperaba. A Blaise Zabini nunca le habían gustado las esperas, nunca podía estar más de dos minutos quieto en el mismo lugar, sencillamente no podía. Notaba cómo su sistema nervioso empezaba a ralentizarse y exigir movimiento cuando lo intentaba. Quizás es que Blaise simplemente necesitaba tener acción, estar haciendo algo… y que la pecosa lo tuviera castigado, sentado en la cama y maniatado a uno de los postes de la misma para que no tuviera la tentación de ir al baño mientras ella se daba una ducha. Pues no le ayudaba a su sistema nervioso, la verdad.

Cuando Ginny Weasley abrió la puerta del baño después de la merecida sesión de relajación que se había permitido tener tras todo un desastre de día. Porque ese día había sido un desastre, divertido, expectante y curioso, pero desastre. Recordó a Zabini diciéndole que la llevaba de compras y que pagaba él porque le parecía más divertido disculparse con ella de esa forma por el nada-casto-beso que habían protagonizado a la hora del desayuno. Le leona había tenido tarjeta blanca para comprar todo lo que quisiera sin mirar el precio o, mejor dicho, _mirándolo_ y asegurándose de que fuera religiosamente caro. El problema había llegado cuando Zabini le había dicho que algunas compras las elegía él, y la había llevado a una tienda, como poco, vergonzosa.

Coco de Mer había resultado ser el paraíso para alguien como Zabini. Entrar a ese sitio había sido como adentrarse en la feroz, roja y cavernosa boca del lobo. La dependienta había dicho que era un _Sex Shop_. Al principio Ginny no comprendió la gravedad de la situación, hasta que vio todo tipo de juguetes sexuales, para todos los gustos, de todos los tamaños y de cualquier color. Después vino la sección de ropa, ¡si es que a eso se lo podía considerar ropa!, Zabini le había hecho ponerse un corsé de cuero negro a juego con una minúscula falda que se le subía en cuanto daba un paso y unas botas que le abrazaban hasta los muslos. Pero eso no fue suficiente, a juego con el trajecito decidió comprarle un látigo de cuero trenzado negro y varios collares de perlas. Y por más que lo intentara, Ginny no lograba comprender cómo narices podían pegar unos collares de perlas entre tanto cuero. Sencillamente no lo entendía. La chica se alegraba de que al menos no le hubiera comprado ninguno de esos juguetitos de bondage ni sadomasoquismo. Algo era algo. Pero la brillante dentadura de ese hombre, junto con los divertidos ojos le puso los pelos de punta. Ginny juró y perjuró que jamás de los jamases volvería a vestir esa ropa, él simplemente sonrió con lascivia y no dijo nada.

- **¿Me soltaras ya?** - el gemido de impaciencia de su escudero la sacó de su embelesamiento. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlo morder la tela intentando soltarse.

- **Lo siento Zabini. Pero no puedo fiarme de ti. **- repuso aún sin deshacerse de la sonrisa, pero quitándole la prenda que sujetaba sus manos y, en consecuencia, a él.

**- Entonces yo también te ataré ahora, pecosa. **

**- Me llamo Ginny. **- repuso ella con tranquilidad.

**- Tienes pecas.**

**- Tú eres Zabini.**

**- Touché. Ahora estate quietecita mientras te ato que voy a ducharme. **- replicó el azabache mientras mantenía esa sonrisa de inocencia e ingenuidad.

**- ¡De ningún modo!**

**- ¡Pero si tú me has atado a mí! **- repuso con un mohín inocente el moreno.

**- ¡Porque no me fío de ti!**

- **¿He hecho algo para que no confíes en mí?** - preguntó él a escasos centímetros de ella, sujetándola por las muñecas.

- **Te has aprovechado de mí mientras dormía.**

**- Que yo recuerde tú también me abrazabas a mí. Por lo que podría acusarte igualmente de aprovecharte de mi inocencia y confianza hacia ti.**

**- Me has besado.** - continuó defendiéndose la pelirroja.

**- Potter lo pedía a gritos. Tómalo como la pequeña venganza que querías, aparte de un sello por nuestro trato. Además, ya me he disculpado. **- añadió con suficiencia.

**- Me has llevado a ese sitio…**

**- Y sin embargo he permitido que compraras todo lo que quisieras, he pagado por ello y cargado con tus bolsas. **

**- Me has comprado eso-…**

**- Estabas advertida que algunas compras las hacía yo.**

**- No confío en ti serpiente. **- argumentó como última carta, cuasi desesperada. -** ¡Podrías hacerme cualquier cosa!**

**- Ya te dije que no te hare nada que tu no quieras, pecosa.** - se defendió él con esa sonrisa gatuna que tanto estaba empezando a adorar Ginny. **- No volveré a besarte a menos que me lo pidas.** - exhaló en su oído.

**- Argh ¡Vete al infierno!** - rugió ya fuera de sus casillas la leona mientras se deshacía del agarre y salía de la habitación dejando a un sonriente Blaise detrás.

Ron no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación. Después de maldecir de todas las maneras que conocía a la novia del hurón botador y a Neville, que parecía haber caído en su trampa y estaba encandilado con ella, se fue a su nueva torre soltando improperios.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto y vio las bolsas que había allí, su carácter transmutó de inmediato y volvió a estar sonriente y extremadamente contento. Pues ahora tenía un _palo_ como el de la rubia serpiente. Bueno, como el de ella no era. La chica lo había llevado esa mañana a una tienda _exclusiva_ en la que había muchísimos palos como el que le había visto a ella, los había de todas las formas, colores, y tamaños posibles. Ron estuvo como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, y juguetes eran. Le encantaban esos extraños palos, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaban, en la tienda había descubierto que algunos tenían unos pequeños botoncitos en la base, y otros venían con otro aparatito aparte que llevaba todos los botones.

Daphne se decidió finalmente por comprar varios juguetes diferentes, ropa muy extraña, _¡pues compró hasta un antifaz!,_ palos de cuero muy raros, cuerdas y hasta unos anillos que estaban unidos. Ella había dicho que se llamaban esposas, pero una esposa es una mujer que está casada, ¡no un anillo tan grande que ni te lo puedes poner en el dedo!

No, más bien esas esposas eran para las muñecas. Y volvemos al inicio de todo… Ron no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a estar atado con esas esposas a uno de los postes que sujetaban el dosel de la cama. No sabía cuándo había terminado allí, mucho menos cómo había terminado desnudo y maniatado. Pero ahora mismo estaba más concentrado viendo como la ojiazul lo miraba con intensidad mientras le daba una clara demostración de para que servían esos _palos_.

- **Y bien Ronald, ¿quieres probar ya el _palo_ que he comprado especialmente para ti?** - el pelirrojo sólo atinó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza a la vez que un gemido de placer escapaba de los sonrosados labios de su escudera, quien estaba tumbada en la cama completamente desinhibida. Torturándolo hasta que aceptase a meterse eso por el… ¡pero es que no iba a hacer eso! ¡De ninguna manera iba a hacerlo!

**- Tan placentero.** - murmuró la chica, llevándose una de esas bolitas vibrantes a los pezones. La rubia gemía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más alto, llegando al orgasmo y mucho más allá con la experta ayuda de esas cosas que a Ron empezaban a gustarle cada vez menos, cada vez más.

- **Está bien. Lo haré, ¡pero desátame antes!** - gritó desesperado el pelirrojo, de inmediato supo que la sonrisa de triunfo mostrada por la serpiente no era por el reciente éxtasis.

- **No Ronald.** - gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar al excitado león. - **Lo probarás mientras estas atado a ese poste. Tu tranquilo, vas a disfrutar lo indecible.** - le susurró en la oreja mientras Ronald notaba su dedo untado con un liquido frío en su entrada. Gimió.

Era medianoche cuando una sombra apareció en uno de los oscuros pasillos de una de las muchas torres que hay en Hogwarts. El encapuchado caminó con rapidez por el lugar buscando algo, o a alguien.

- **¿Está hecho?** - una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó como nunca se había sobresaltado. El hombre suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.

**- Sí, aunque no logro comprender por qué hace esto, _querida_.** - dijo con sorna a su interlocutora.

- **No tiene por qué entenderlo, profesor Snape.** - le devolvió la sonrisa viperina.

- **Si continua con esto terminara en una muy mala posición. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?**

- **Oh, pero usted jamás me delataría. Además, no puede negarme que le ha gustado besar a Potter, Severus. **

El maestro de pociones puso una mueca de tristeza al recordarlo. - **Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué no actúa usted directamente, querida? Estoy seguro de que Potter la encontrará más encantadora de lo que cree.**

- **No lo hago porque no puedo hacerlo, profesor. Ya puede irse, y asegúrese de que esas descerebradas no se le acercan.** - terminó de decir la figura dándole la espalda al ex-mortífago, yéndose por el obscuro corredor por el que había llegado.

* * *

**AVISO:**ahora que capté vuestra atención, sigo. Se acerca período de exámenes por lo que me centraré un poco más en mis estudios. Los próximos caps serán los que giren entorno a la primera prueba, y probablemente los haga de una semana cada uno por lo que los caps seran bastante extensos y no podre actualizar con tanta asiduidad. Esto no significa, de ninguna manera, que vaya a dejar el fic. Sólo me estoy centrando un poquito en los estudios (que son importantes) y en divagar sobre cómo seguirá el fic. Aún así espero, con mucha suerte, tener el proximo cap hacia finales de febrero.

Por otra parte, considero este capitulo de bastante importancia, ya que se empieza a ver un poco todo y comenzamos con los líos, jejejejejej. Por eso lo he hecho bastante larguito, para tocar los puntos necesarios. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con como lo he escrito ^^ y espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.

Ahora a lo importante, jeje, que tal pareció el capi¿? espero que os haya gustado, he visto que muchas se quedaron con las ganas. He de admitir que yo también! Peeero, me temo que Draco nos hará esperar. Eso sí, tranquilas que Hermione se vengará (risa malvada). Aun así hay un pequeño avance/acercamiento entre nuestra parejita n_n ... y la gran sorpresa! (espero) ese beso entre Severus y Harry, que pasara entre ellos? habra algo? quien es esa persona misteriosa que habla con Severus? que sabe de él para manejarlo tan bien?

Casi se me olvida (golpe en la frente) **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS MUCHISIMO DE LAS FIESTAS!**

Y vamos con los reviews! La verdad es que los agradezco muchísimo, y cada vez que me siento desilusionada o no me apetece seguir escribiendo, ¡las maravillas de la siempre cambiante mente!, me pongo a leer todos los comentarios, y en seguida me animo y me vienen un montón de ideas. Asique muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentais, y también a los que marcan la historia como favorita, o la siguen, o simplemente leen estas aburridas líneas de alguien que se aburre mucho :P

**Salesia:** amiga! pero si la que debe estar preocupada sobre si decepciona o no, soy yo! Tu tranquila, que por ser tú misma y escribir lo que escribes en los reviews es que me gustas tanto! no te preocupes por ello, que para eso ya estoy yo hecha un manojo de nervios ;) ... Me alegro mucho de que te hayas reído tanto! Era la idea (pulgar hacia arriba), lo que sí que espero no te hayas caído al suelo! Lo del consolador... bueno digamos que Daphne no es del tipo sumisa precisamente... por mucho que parezca una muñeca de porcelana!, y ya se encarga de que Ron quiera probarlo ;P

Con Harry, ayyy pobre. Con cada capi le tengo esperada una nueva y sorprendente tortura. Realmente lo siento por él, ¡pero es que es tan gracioso que no se puede evitar!Eso sí, debo decir que lo de Romilda no es tanto como lo de Severus, ¿o es al revés? jejeje, nose. Pero lo cierto es que nuestro Severus (creo) va a tener mucho que ver con el nuevo psicólogo que necesite Harry... Me alegra muchísimo tu idea, lo cierto es que es muy buena! Me la guardo en el cajón desastre por si más tarde pueda usarla... jajaja sí, probablemente se habría hecho el harakiri, pobre... Aunque igual termina haciendolo de pura desesperacion xD (no, que Harry me cae bien. No lo mato ;P )

Uf! No me hagas hablar de Ronald! Digamos... así un poco por encima, que quien lleve realmente las cuerdas de ese equipo será Daphne. La verdad, es que la chica es jodidamente lista! Y me temo que sí, a la muñequita de porcelana le va el Bellatrixmo! Por otra parte, algo muy jugoso de ese grupito nos lo darán la princesa y la doncella. Ahi lo dejo caer... n.n

Hablando del grupo de Theo y Luna, son adorables! Lo cierto es que Luna es un éspecimen único al que adoro para que aclare dudas y cree otras nuevas, además de que se puede hacer con esa chispita de diversión! ) Yyyy sip! Theo dará gracias a todas las deidades, demonios y criaturas fantásticas por su suerte con George xDDD Oh, y tranquila, el odio hacia Ro-Ro apenas se nota (si no lo dices ni me entero, jajaja)

Pruebas de Convivencia en la casa de las serpientes era lo menos que se podía esperar! Lo cierto es que pensaba que Astoria era la mayor de los Greengrass, pero queda muchisimo mejor su personalidad ñoña si es la peque :P y me temo que no aprenderá a cocinar... Aunque eso no quiere decir que otros sí aprendan :3 Cormac... uf, otro al que le tengo manía! y creo que me aseguraré (un pelín) de que todas también se la tengáis, sobretodo después de lo que ha hecho, no? y de lo que hará... Entonces si que tendrá una auténtica prueba de supervivencia! Por cierto, travestido está super mono ;) Y siiiii, la clase de Pansy fue precisamente acoso y derribo!, lo cierto es que me causó muchísima gracia esa parte del capi (aparte del consolador y la tienda, claro) y ahí dejo caer la pregunta... será Neville la conquista de Pansy? Será Harry? Será George? O quizás el elegido es Zach? lalalala... ahí te lo dejo! Me temo que el psicólogo de Harry tendrá que ser diferente al de Neville, porque sino se producirá un efecto en cadena. Aunque también podemos lanzarles un _obliviate_ al final... Salvadora del estómago de Vicent, mmmmm, es un muy buen título! Si, la verdad es que Gregory y Vicent siempre me han gustado como grandes ositos de peluche que ayudan a sus amiguitos aunque no sepan ni el por qué. Lo cierto es que pretendo hacer que los adoréis (espero lograrlo). Con Pansy, ahí te dejo con la duda! lo cierto es que es otro personaje que me propongo adorar con sus acciones, y por supuesto! la curiosidad de saber detrás de quién está! Sipi, es malo rechazar la ayuda de una serpiente, muy malo. ¡Después de todo dicen que las más pequeñas son las más venenosas! Y respecto a Draco, el pobre va a tener el mayor caso de huevos azules de la historia... Exacto, lo cierto es que lo de los personajes... siempre depende de cómo te los presenten en la historia. Yo, por ejemplo, adoré al par de trogloditas y a Pansy por el fic "Entre las Sombras" que es muy bueno, a Narcissa (e incluso a Ron) empiezo a amarla gracias a "Historia de un Asesino"... y así con todos los fics. Según cómo te pongan el personaje puesss... o lo amas o lo odias. Eso sí, para mí, Blaise y Ginevra son sagrados! y Theo y Luna también ;P

Dramione^.^ Con la parte introductoria del capi se me descompuso el corazoncito en la parte de Cissy, snifff. Y la actitud de Hermione... esa hay que tenerla en cuenta! Lo cierto es que no vas del todo mal encaminada con el sueñecito n.n Jejeje, lo de la atracción física... es algo que siempre me ha gustado retratar, porque no es lo mismo la atracción física que el enamorarse del otro, o quererlo como es... jijijiji (sonrisilla maligna) Mi amada Pansy hace muchas cositas :) y la pareja... bueno, tiene que ser alguien cercano a Hermione, ¿cierto? Si no, no le serviría ayudar a Draco, aunque podría haber dicho eso para ayudar a su amigo sin que éste se niege... lalalala Lo cierto es que los movimientos de ambos tienen causas muy diferentes, y lo cierto es que el movimiento de Draco podría no ser por lo que muchas puedan pensar... pero lo dejo ahí, que sino fastidiaré todo. (y si algo tengo seguro del fic es el final!) ¡Esta segunda noche espero que no te la esperaras así! Amanecen bien abrazaditos, sí. Pero no por el frío precisamente... pobre Hermi, sniff pero el encontronazo con Cormac era necesario para que se acercaran, y seamos sinceras adoro al Draco dulce... ¡un besazo!

**ScarlettBlack22:**kyaaaa! me pongo roja como un tomate! cuantos piropos en tan poco tiempo! No sabes lo hiper feliz que me hace que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, leer tu review ha sido como recargar las pilas! Uf, te devoraste los caps en un momento! Jeje, bueno he de decirte que final final no es. Te puedo asegurar que habrá muchísimas más situaciones de este tipo. Por otro lado, me alegro que te guste como estoy escribiendo la historia, lo cierto es que pretendo poner más parejas aparte del Dramione, pero serán algo así como subtramas y puess siempre desde una dinamica general que explique la historia en su conjunto, y por supuesto con más Dramione que otra cosa, que es lo que nos interesa! n_n Espero haberme explicado!

Cierto! tienes toda la razón del mundo! Y tranquila, no jode para nada^^ Mi subconsciente también es muy malo, y lo cierto es que molesta estar todo inmersa leyendo y parar de repente porque hay alguna falta. Y la del apellido fue garrafal! Por suerte, gracias a ti ya he corregido los Weasly de los capítulos por el correcto, Weasley. Lo cierto es que no sé qué pudo pasar, tengo la teoría de que mi orde es anárquico y no me hace ni caso... pero no importa. Gracias por el aviso y si ves más avisa! ;) y no te preocupes que no me enfadó, al contrario, lo agradezco. Se ve que estás atenta a lo que lees^^ Por otra parte, escribes?! yayyyyy, quiero leerte! Si tienes alguna historia por ahí guardada cuélgala! En serio, es algo genial y te hace tener el propósito de no dejar la historia. Y te cuento un pequeño secreto, lo cierto es que una vez intenté escribir todo bien y tal, pero tardaba mucho poniendo la negrita y todo, y al final se me olvidaba lo que me venía a la mente por arte de magia. Asique ahora simplemente escribo lo que veo, lo que oigo, bueno... el ataque de las musas! jaja. Luego es cosa de ir aclarando puntos, ir añadiendo cosas, corregir faltas y tal. Y posss, así me sale. Espero con ansias alguna historia tuya! Porfis, súbela, o si prefieres que alguien te de una opinión antes de hacerlo y no encuentras a nadie, puedes mandármela también ;)

De vuelta con la historia... me alegro que te gusten las personalidades! imagino que te refieres a Pansy, Daphne, Vicent... Lo cierto es que salen casi por si solos. Yo no hago mucho, soy como una espectadora, voy viendo lo que escribo y ahí se queda xD. Por otra parte, menudo honor! Espero no haberte defraudado con este nuevo capi y que te siga gustando cada vez más y más. Besos!

**Emma Felton:** jajajajajjajajajajja. me causó mucha gracia tu review, porque no sabía muy bien de quien era... estaba mosca con lo del Guest y dije, "bueno, ya veré luego quién es", y paso al siguiente mail y veo el otro review! jajajajja, me gusto mucho en serio. Sobretodo porque no eres ni la primera ni la última con un desliz semejante xD. Yo por eso, desde hace un tiempo firmo todos los review con Nasu, así aunque se me olvide ponerlo pos se sabe que soy yo ;)

Ahora a lo que interesa! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, más aún que te hayas reído tanto! porque esa era la idea, pero no sabía si lo había conseguido bien o no... Sipi, la seducción de la novata ya ha empezado, ¡Tiembla, Draco!, jajajaja lo cierto es que ha habido doble seducción jeje. Yyyyyy, por mucho que pueda parecer un movimiento de Draco para que la castaña lo deseé todavía más no lo es. Bueno, lo es, pero no del todo. Y sip, como le decía a Salesia, Draco va a sufrir el mayor problema de huevos azules de la historia jaja.

Me alegro que te gustara lo de la tienda! Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien como escribirlo, pero es que era la mejor venganza de Pansy! Por otra parte, Ronald... uffff, se lo va a pasar super bien con Daphne, la verdad n.n ... A Harry lo cierto es que creo que es lo que le pega eso de sufrir (no sé si se me nota mucho lo que me divierto haciéndole maldades al pobre, jeje) y de Ginevra y Blaise... digamos que a esos dos aún les queda mucho por hacer (sonrisa malvada)

Lo del fallo, Graciaaaas! La verdad es que no era un fallo xD. Pensaba que Daphne era la pequeña y Astoria la mayor, por eso de que siempre parece ser Astoria la super novia de Draco (si no es Pansy), asique supuse que eran del mismo año. Pero lo cierto es que me viene de perlas que me lo dijeras! Porque a partir de ahora se irá notando el lazo de hermanas, y lo cierto es que la personalidad ñoña y estúpida de Astoria le pega mucho más si es el pequeño ojito derecho de los Greengrass. Y de ese modo, Daphne es más madura porque es la mayor! De nuevo muchas gracias por el aviso! y tranqui, que me gusta que me digáis este tipo de cosas, demuestran que estás atenta a lo que lees!

Con lo de las ganas... lo cierto es que no eres la única jajajaja. Espero no haberte defraudado con este cap tampoco ;) Un besazo!

**Mei Fanel: **bienvenidaaa! jejejejeje, bueno... es que Draco es malo, cariño. Ya sabes, con Hermione no sabe portarse bien xD ... ahora bien, lo ha hecho por algo más que por dejarlos (a ambos y a nosotras) con las ganas ;P ... Y sí! tú tranquila que nuestra Hermione es toda una Vengadora! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, aquí vemos un ladito más adorable de Draco. Besos!

**aRiElLa95:**Holaaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado! la verdad es que no sabía si resultaría tan gracioso como a mí, pero me alegro que el miedo fuese infundado! Espero que este capi te haya gustado igualmente!

**Ara:** jeje sip, Draco es un poco malote, pero ahora se empieza a mostrar tambien la cara oculta de Draco, fue tan tierno escribir la parte de ambos, como se van acercando... awwww Gracias por tu review! espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado, un beso :*

**Mybooksloover:** Bienvenida! me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero no haberte defraudado con este cap ;P Besos!


End file.
